


Different-Coloured Bloods

by Jhobiumin



Series: Different-Coloured Bloods [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Human, Mild Smut, Multi, Survival
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhobiumin/pseuds/Jhobiumin
Summary: Apa jadinya jika para Android, robot canggih yang memiliki fisik dan fungsi seperti manusia hendak melancarkan perang sipil melawan manusia -pencipta mereka- di kota kelahiranmu? Kau beruntung Android berparas pria rupawan yang baru kau beli dapat membantumu bertahan hidup, namun apakah hidup memang semudah itu?





	1. PROLOGUE (His Name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene Miller yang tangguh mendapatkan kado ulang tahun paling berkesan dalam hidupnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seluruh cerita ini diambil dari seluruh event yang terjadi pada game Detroit : Become Human, saranku kalian lebih baik memainkan gamenya terlebih dahulu atau menonton Gameplay-nya untuk mengerti ceritanya lebih dalam. Enjoy~

Serene.  
November, 2038.  
Kakiku yang dibalut sepatu boots melangkah cepat, rintik hujan musim dingin makin deras menghujaniku. Orang-orang disekitarku ikut berlari kecil menghindari gerimis, beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan payung portabelnya dari tas masing-masing. Akibat kecerobohanku beberapa saat lalu, aku bahkan tidak membawa pelindung bajuku. Aku melirik beberapa sosok manusia yang berlalu-lalang disekitarku, dengan sebuah lampu LED yang bersinar di pelipis kanan mereka. Bukan, mereka bukanlah manusia. Mereka adalah sekumpulan robot super canggih berbentuk manusia yang disebut Android, berlalu lalang dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang mulai deras. Mereka berdiri mengantri di halte bus khusus Android, berdiri diam disana tanpa bicara sepatah kata dan menunjukkan raut wajah apapun. Beberapa diantara mereka membawa barang-barang pesanan pemilik mereka untuk dibawa pulang kerumah, beberapa lagi membawa beberapa barang yang tidak kutahu jenisnya. Cahaya LED berwarna biru dari lampu yang tertanam di pelipis mereka mengindikasikan bahwa mereka dalam kondisi normal, cukup santai melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing.  
Tahun ini di penjuru dunia, kudengar pembelian Android sudah bisa dilakukan oleh anak dibawah 18 tahun, jika mereka punya cukup uang dalam dompet atau tabungan mereka. Aku? Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membeli sebuah Android, karena aku merasa cukup melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku bukanlah pekerja keras yang membutuhkan Android untuk membantu tugasku karena aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti gadis-gadis centil yang membeli sebuah Android untuk dipamerkan pada teman mereka, mengaku mempunyai kekasih dengan tubuh dan wajah sempurna. Aku terus melangkah cepat sambil mengusir pikiranku yang pergi entah kemana, lalu menaiki bis yang berjalan otomatis tanpa supir yang berjalan menuju daerah rumahku. Aku melirik kearah kompartemen khusus Android di belakang sudut bis, mereka terdiam takzim, dan tatapan mereka lurus kedepan dengan raut wajah datar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kompartemen yang kutempati, nyaman dengan kursi empuk dan pendingin ruangan. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan kami yang rasis? Apa mereka bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti lelah, sakit, bahagia, sedih, takut dan yang lainnya? Aku tidak tahu pasti.  
Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyisir rambut pirangku dengan jari. Pandanganku mengarah kearah jendela bis yang dipenuhi bulir-bulir air hujan, kearah matahari terbenam yang bersembunyi disela-sela gedung tinggi dan layar transparan raksasa yang menampilkan iklan-iklan produk yang mencolok. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, apakah orang tuaku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu?  
Aku merasa tidak ingin berharap apapun.  
Setelah turun dari bis di halte dekat rumahku, aku melangkahkan kakiku hati-hati masuk kedalam halaman rumahku yang cukup luas. Genangan air membuat becek jalanan di sekitarku, membuatku harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Aku pun tiba dirumah beberapa saat kemudian.  
“SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SERENE!!!!”  
Sebuah sorakan kencang membuatku terkaget-kaget saat aku membuka pintu besar rumahku. Orang tuaku ada disana, dihadapanku bersama sahabat lelakiku, merentangkan tangan dengan ekspresi yang terlihat riang menyambutku. Aku mengernyitkan kening, “Bukannya ulang tahunku itu be-“ “Aku tahu sayang, tapi mulai besok kami tidak bisa ada disini untuk beberapa waktu seperti biasa” sahut ayahku cepat, tangannya merengkuh bahuku dengan raut wajah yang senang dan memelukku erat. Ibuku mengangguk-angguk menimpali, “Karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu lebih awal!” Ucapnya dengan nada riang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri disamping ayahku, menatap mata kecilnya yang tajam “Mereka punya kejutan, tenang saja” ucap Taehyung, sahabat lelakiku sejak kecil sambil menunjukkan seringaian khasnya. Melihat senyumnya yang tulus, aku pun ikut melempar senyum padanya walaupun ada sedikit ganjalan di hatiku.  
“Kemari, kami akan menunjukkan padamu hadiah terbesarmu tahun ini” Ucap ibuku riang sambil menarik lenganku, membawaku ke ruang televisi dimana perabotan mahal milik keluargaku ditempatkan. Layar televisi transparan didepan kami menunjukkan keadaan cuaca yang mulai memburuk, namun cuaca hatiku cukup baik untuk tidak terlalu peduli keadaan diluar sana. Mataku membesar ketika menatap tangan seorang wanita muda yang berdiri didepanku, sebuah kartu transparan dipegang oleh Android maid rumah kami, Kara. Kara menyerahkan kartu itu ke tanganku dengan senyum manis yang selalu terplester di wajahnya yang cantik, “Ini hadiah untuk nona Serene dari tuan Geoffrey dan nyonya Nancy” ucapnya, menyebut nama ayah dan ibuku dengan suara standar Android. Aku samar-samar tahu apa artinya ini.  
Aku menimang-nimang kartu di tanganku, aku baru saja mendapatkan kartu izin kepemilikan atas satu buah Android buatan CyberLife. Yang artinya aku secara legal boleh membeli dan memiliki satu buah Android pribadi. Aku membalikkan tubuhku kearah mereka dengan cepat, “Yang benar saja?” tanyaku tak percaya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak berharap dan tidak ingin diberi izin kepemilikan seperti ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-19, namun aku mulai mempertimbangkan segalanya saat ayahku berkata pelan “Kau boleh membeli yang manapun terserah hatimu, dan menggunakan Android itu sesukamu”. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Taehyung yang masih menyeringai, ia mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan bisuku.   
Android pribadiku…?  
Setelah berpikir matang-matang, aku akhirnya berkata “Bawa aku kesana”.  
***  
“Memangnya kemana kalian akan pergi kali ini?” Tanyaku pada ayahku yang sedang memegang kemudi mobil kami menyusuri jalanan lebar menuju pusat kota. Ibuku menunggu dirumah sambil melakukan pekerjaannya yang beliau bawa dari kantornya, sebuah kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan. Ayahku tersenyum kecil, “Seperti biasa, perjalanan bisnis untuk melebarkan sayap perusahaan dan menghadiri berbagai rapat kerja sama dengan perusahaan dan pemerintah. Kali ini kami akan pergi ke Kanada, tetangga negara kita” jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Mobil kami mulai masuk kedalam lahan parkir yang dijaga beberapa Android berpakaian rapih, dan kami melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung yang bising disana. Kami sudah sampai di toko cabang CyberLife, dimana Android-Android mahal dan canggih akan dipamerkan ke pengunjung yang melihat-lihat dan orang-orang yang ingin membeli Android untuk kepentingannya masing-masing.  
Aku menghela nafas, lalu berjalan memasuki Android Zone. Hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan menyergap kulitku, aku tidak menyangka suhu ruangan didalam lebih dingin dari di luar. Android-Android dengan ramah menyapa kami, membungkuk penuh hormat. Aku menelusuri ruangan penuh dengan peralatan canggih dan kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang ini, banyak sekali Android keren yang dipamerkan didalamnya. Mereka dipajang di dalam etalase kaca, di tengah ruangan dengan tempat berdiri berbentuk lingkaran, ada juga yang sedang diuji coba oleh calon pembeli, dan lainnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Android yang satu dengan yang lainnya, mereka semua menarik perhatianku. “Jadi… sudah memutuskan?” Tanya ayahku disampingku tiba-tiba, membuatku tersentak. Aku menggeleng sambil menyeringai, lalu kembali berjalan dari etalase satu dengan lainnya. Android wanita atau pria ya?  
Aku berjalan menjauh dari etalase berisikan Android wanita yang ada didepanku, dan mulai melihat-lihat Android yang dipamerkan ditengah ruangan. Biasanya yang dipamerkan di tengah adalah yang paling menarik dan paling menggugah, dengan kemampuan dan fungsinya masing-masing. Mereka semua memakai pakaian standar CyberLife, dengan lampu LED yang berkelip di pelipis kanan. Aku menyapu mataku kepada setiap Android yang menurutku bagus, aku belum menemukannya untuk saat ini. Lalu aku pun berjalan lebih jauh ke tengah, menemukan banyak Android wanita yang biasa digunakan sebagai Maid ataupun dengan kemampuan lebih yang dibutuhkan orang-orang. Aku menghela nafas, masuk lebih jauh ke tengah dan membalikkan tubuhku.  
Dan disanalah Ia berada, satu Android yang menarik perhatianku.  
Ia berdiri tegap diatas tempat pajangannya, lengannya terlipat didepan dadanya yang dibalut jaket formal CyberLife dan kemeja putihnya yang rapih. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang langsing, kakinya panjang dan wajahnya terlihat menarik. Mata cokelatnya yang besar menatapku, yang balik memandangnya kagum. Rambut cokelat gelapnya jatuh didepan dahinya, hidungnya mancung dan tajam. Melihatku yang memandangnya lekat, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia terlihat penasaran. Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku maju kearahnya, sudut bibirnya yang tipis terangkat. Ia menyeringai.  
Astaga, Android ini bahkan tahu aku menginginkannya.  
“Ya tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyukai tipe Android berparas pria Asia sepertinya, Serene” Perkataan ayahku sekali lagi membuat bahuku tersentak kaget. Aku menatap ayahku sebal, “Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Taehyung temanku itu juga berasal dari Korea Selatan, Asia Timur?” tanyaku sambil tertawa terkekeh. Ayahku mengangguk mengiyakan, Ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar dan Ia juga tidak mempersalahkan itu. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali kearah Android didepanku, aku membaca nomor seri yang terpampang di bagian dada kanan jaket formalnya. JK-970.  
“Ah, kau punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih sebuah Android” tiba-tiba saja sales Android berusia setengah baya muncul dari balik Android ini, membuat kami berdua terkejut. Aku menghampiri sales itu yang tersenyum ramah, “Apa saja yang dia punya?” Tanyaku penasaran. Pria itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Android itu, yang tidak keberatan akan perlakuannya. “Dia adalah Android berparas tampan yang biasanya akan banyak diincar oleh gadis sepertimu untuk dijadikan kekasih” ucapnya tanpa ragu sambil tertawa lebar atas candaannya sendiri. Perkataannya membuat tawaku menyembur, “Yang benar saja? Apa memang ada orang se-putus asa itu?” Ucapku tanpa sadar.  
Android didepan kami menyipitkan matanya, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa aku perlu menutup mulutku. Sales itu mengangguk takzim, lalu melanjutkan deskripsinya, “Namun aku berharap kau tidak akan membeli Android sebagus ini hanya untuk memuaskan khayalanmu, nona”. Aku menggeleng geli sambil terus terkekeh, “Oh, tidak. Tidak. Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, tuan” jawabku sambil melirik ayahku yang ikut menyeringai mendengar percakapan kami. Lalu sales itu mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan brosur Android JK-970 kepadaku.  
Aku meraih brosur berbentuk tablet transparan itu, memancarkan layar berisikan informasi dasar yang dimiliki Android JK-970. “Kemampuan fisik yang mumpuni, rasa penasaran tinggi, kemampuan observasi yang kuat, loyalitas, kecerdasan buatan dan software empati yang sudah dikembangkan?” ucapku. Sales itu mengangguk, “Lagipula dia juga punya ketahanan fisik yang tinggi dan sudah dilengkapi sistem pertahanan diri dari bahaya. Dia cocok untuk dijadikan Bodyguardmu, atau asisten kepolisian lebih tepatnya” jelasnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mencari mata Android itu.  
Ia menatapku dalam-dalam, kepalanya mengangguk sedikit.   
Ayahku menaruh tangannya di pundakku, menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sales itu, lalu mengeluarkan kartu izin kepemilikan punyaku dari dompet dan menunjukkannya “Ini kartu izinku, aku ingin yang ini”. Sales itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meraih kartuku, menggeseknya di sebuah alat lalu mengetikkan nama panjangku disana. Ia menekan satu tombol dan Android didepanku mengeluarkan sinar pemindai, Sales didepanku menyodorkan kartu itu untuk dipindai olehnya.   
“Pemindaian selesai” Aku agak tersentak saat Android itu tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suaranya yang dalam. Sales itu menolehkan kepala kearahku, “Akan kau beri nama siapa dia?” tanyanya padaku yang terlihat gugup. Aku terdiam, nama? Nama untuk Android baruku?  
Dia terlihat seperti orang Asia, ia terlihat mirip seperti Taehyung… Dan aku kenal banyak orang Asia di kotaku. Aku melirik nomor serinya, JK-970. Sebuah nama terlintas dibenakku, “Jungkook” ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Sales itu mengerutkan keningnya yang sudah berkerut, “Jungkook?” Tanyanya meminta konfirmasi. Aku mengangguk yakin, dan tanpa berbicara apapun lagi Sales itu berdiri didepan Android itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, “Namamu sekarang adalah Jungkook, konfirmasi” ucap Sales itu. Android itu memejamkan matanya sekejap, lalu membukanya lagi menatap kami semua.  
Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, “Namaku adalah Jungkook, senang bertemu denganmu” dan senyum tulus muncul dibibirnya. Aku membalas senyumnya, entah kenapa pertemuan pertamaku dengan Android baruku hari ini membuat hatiku menghangat dengan sendirinya.   
Kurasa aku akan menyukai hadiah ulang tahunku ini.  
***  
Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika hujan ringan kembali turun mengguyur kota Detroit. Aku menoleh kearah kursi belakang mobilku, Jungkook disana sedang duduk diam dan menikmati pemandangan malam hari lewat jendela disampingnya. Jungkook menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya, karena itu Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum ramah. Kini giliranku untuk membuang muka darinya.  
Apakah semua Android diprogram untuk menjadi sedemikian rupawan?  
“Jungkook, apa kau sudah mengenali pemilik barumu?” Tanya ayahku yang sedang mengemudi, aku melirik bayangannya lewat kaca spion belakang. Jungkook mengangguk mantap, lalu berkata “Serene Miller : berkebangsaan Amerika. Status kadet wanita akademi kepolisian kota Detroit, pemegang nilai ujian dan tes fisik terbaik tahun ini. Golongan darah : AB, tinggi badan : 170, berat badan : 5-“ “Cukup, cukup, kau sudah mengenalku terlalu baik” Aku terkekeh mendengar deskripsiku yang dibacakan Jungkook. Identitasku sebagai kadet sudah diketahui banyak orang ya? Padahal kukira informasi itu hanya akan berada di sekitaran akademiku saja. Jungkook mengangguk patuh, lalu terdiam.  
Ketika kami sudah sampai dirumah, aku berjalan cepat dari garasi menuju pintu rumah dan berjalan cepat kedalamnya. Aku mendapati ibuku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, jarinya mengetik lincah di atas komputernya, kertas-kertas bertebaran. “Bekerja sebagai petugas forensik sangat sulit ya?” ucapku saat aku berlalu dihadapannya. Ibuku hanya mengangguk, lalu melirik Jungkook yang sedang menyapu pandangannya ke lingkungan baru rumahku. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang tinggi, begitulah yang tertulis pada deskripsi Jungkook. Aku berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.  
“Ibu, perkenalkan ini Android baruku” Ucapku sambil berdiri didekat Jungkook. Bahkan ternyata Ia lebih tinggi dari yang terlihat…. “Selamat malam, nyonya Nancy Miller. Nama saya adalah Jungkook, Android milik nona Serene” ucap Jungkook (Yang terlalu sopan) sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Ibuku menaikkan alisnya, “Wow, kuakui kau sangat tampan Jungkook, Serene pasti menyukaimu” ujar ibuku sambil menyeringai. Aku mendengus membalasnya.  
Jungkook tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih, “Terimakasih, nyonya” ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan hormat. Kurasa Jungkook didesain untuk merespon ucapan sebaik mungkin, karena itulah Ia biasa tersenyum. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Aku menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, aku tidak tahu kalau aku merasa se-lelah ini sebelumnya….  
Aku membuka pintu kamarku, lampu kamarku otomatis menyala saat kakiku menapaki lantai kayu. Pandanganku tertuju kearah ranjang besarku yang menggoda. Karena mendadak merasa teramat mengantuk, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah lemari walk-in closet milikku yang besar. Aku membuka sweater rajut yang kupakai, celana jeansku, lalu memakai piyama putih yang kutemukan di gantungan terdekat. Baru saja aku akan menaruh pakaian kotorku saat aku mendengar suara kenop pintu tertutup secara misterius di belakang punggungku.  
Jantungku berhenti sesaat, tidak, jangan bilang kalau….  
Aku membalikkan tubuhku pelan, jantungku sekarang berdegup amat kencang. Sosok didepanku melangkahkan kaki kearahku, tangannya merapikan jaket CyberLife yang Ia pakai. “Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, nona. Sekarang adalah jam biologismu untuk tidur” ucap Jungkook sambil terus memperlihatkan senyumnya. Pakaian kotor ditanganku jatuh kelantai, “Apa…” Tanyaku, tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mata Jungkook membesar, terlihat lucu di wajahnya “Apalah kau melihatku berganti baju?” Tanyaku.  
Raut wajah Jungkook berubah datar, “Tentu saja” jawabnya singkat.   
“OH ASTAGA” aku berteriak kecil. Lalu tawa menguasaiku tubuhku, “Kau tidak keberatan kan?” Tanyaku lagi pada Jungkook yang menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung. Kepalanya menggeleng, lalu tangannya meraih pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai kamarku. “Kenapa aku harus keberatan?” tanyanya lagi sambil menaruhnya dalam kompartemen khusus laundry di pojok kamarku. Aku terkekeh,baru menyadari sesuatu kalau aku lupa Jungkook bukanlah manusia. “Tidak apa-apa, apa kau punya baju ganti atau apapun itu? Kau tidak akan memakai baju itu selamanya kan?” Tanyaku padanya yang sudah berdiri tegap didepanku.  
Jungkook menggeleng, “Pakaianku masih bersih, aku tidak perlu berganti baju” Ucapnya. Namun aku punya ide lain, “Sini, aku carikan kau baju peninggalan mantan pacarku dulu yang masih tertinggal. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melihatmu memakai pakaian yang sama nanti” ucapku sambil mulai mencari-cari baju di dalam lemariku. Selama lima menit lebih, aku menelusuri isi lemariku.  
Android-ku itu berdiri dengan tenang disampingku, sedangkan aku mulai pusing karena yang kulihat disini hanyalah pakaianku saja. Apakah aku sudah membuangnya atau sudah kujual atau¬- “Aku bisa membantumu” ucap Jungkook. Lalu Ia melangkah didepanku, lengannya tidak sengaja menyenggolku yang berdiri kaku. Tanpa kuduga, tubuhnya tidak keras dan hangat seperti manusia asli. “Oh, maafkan aku nona” ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahuku.   
Aku mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Jungkook yang terlihat seperti mata rusa. “Ya-ya, tidak apa-apa” ucapku sambil tertawa canggung. Lalu Jungkook mulai memindai lemariku dengan sistemnya “Ah, bingo” bisiknya dengan senyum mengembang, lalu meraih dan menggeser baju-bajuku kedalam. Tangannya meraih setumpuk kemeja dan kaus laki-laki, lalu menaruhnya di kakinya. Tangannya kembali meraih beberapa sweater dan celana pendek, menumpuknya diatas tumpukan baju di kakinya dengan rapih. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari betapa banyak pakaian yang ditinggalkan mantan pacarku di lemariku.  
“Sudah selesai, nona” Ucap Jungkook sambil merapihkan kembali lemariku dan menutup pintu gesernya. Aku menyeringai geli, “Panggil saja aku Serene, tidak perlu memakai nona” koreksiku. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu tersenyum mengerti “Baiklah, Serene” ucapnya lagi.  
Tanganku mengangkat tumpukan rapih baju laki-laki itu, lalu menaruhnya diatas tempat tidurku. Aku meraih sebuah sweater ber-hoodie yang kelihatan nyaman, “Kau beruntung mantan pacarku memiliki postur tubuh yang mirip denganmu, walaupun kau jauh lebih kekar sih” Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, “Mantan pacar?” tanyanya bingung. Aku menyerahkan sweater abu-abu itu padanya, menepuk dadanya yang bidang “Ya… Seseorang yang dulu kau cintai dan sekarang tidak lagi” Ucapku, lalu menunjuk kearah pintu kamar mandi didekat kaca besar kamarku. “Kau bisa berganti baju disana, aku akan ada disini” aku pun duduk diatas tempat tidurku sambil memainkan tabletku untuk mencari berita.   
Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya lagi, suatu hal yang menurutku jadi kebiasaan saat ia bingung “Kenapa aku tidak bisa berganti disini saja?” Tanyanya. Aku tersentak, antara malu dan kaget dan canggung dan.. “Ah.. Kau adalah… ehm.. termasuk laki-laki dan aku adalah perempuan, itu bukan satu hal yang biasa bagi kami para manusia” jelasku pada Jungkook yang sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. Jungkook menatap pakaian di tangannya, lalu menaruhnya diatas kasurku.   
Aku menghela nafas, “Baiklah, Baiklah. Kau bisa berganti disini, tidak apa-apa” Ujarku sambil mengalihkan fokusku ke tablet di tanganku. Dan tanpa kuduga Ia mulai membuka jaket CyberLifenya dengan cepat dan membuka kemejanya. “He..Hei!” Aku kaget setengah mati, lalu dengan refleks aku memalingkan muka. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah hingga mirip seperti kepiting rebus yang disiram saus tomat. Luar biasa merah.  
“Eh… Serene” Panggil Jungkook, dan aku menjawabnya tanpa berpaling. “Apakah kau bisa membantuku memakai baju ini? Aku tidak mengerti caranya” Jungkook meminta pertolongan dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memalingkan wajah menghadapnya. Dan… Oh astaga.  
Aku tidak pernah melihat tubuh pria sebagus Jungkook secara langsung.  
Aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memanas, “Kau belum pernah memakai baju seperti ini sejak diaktifkan, ya?” Ucapku, berusaha agar tidak canggung dan yang lebih penting lagi agar tanganku tidak gemetaran. Aku membuka baju hoodie itu, lalu memasukkannya ke kepala Jungkook yang menunduk menyesuaikan tinggiku. Jarak antara aku dan Jungkook begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa mendengar deru mesin didalam tubuhnya, benar… Dia bukanlah manusia..  
“Tidak, belum pernah” Ujarnya dengan senyum yang manis. Ingin rasanya aku menampar diriku sendiri karena telah meleleh gara-gara sebuah Android berwujud sebagai pria muda yang menawan. Tangan Jungkook memasuki sweaternya, lalu aku meloloskan sweater itu menuruni perutnya yang kencang kebawah. Lalu aku menyodorkan celana pendeknya di tanganku, “Kau tidak akan meminta dipakaikan celana juga kan?” Tanyaku.  
Jungkook menatap celana pendek di tanganku, raut wajahnya kebingungan. “Apakah itu yang kupakai di kakiku sekarang?” Tanyanya. Aku menelan ludah.   
Apakah hidupku akan berakhir malam ini juga?  
Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa canggung, “Y-Ya ini yang kau pakai di-di bagian bawahmu itu, jadi kau pakai itu di dalam kamar mandi sana dan akan kutunggu disini. Cepat pergi” Ucapku gugup sambil melempar celana itu pada Jungkook yang mengangguk. Ketika Jungkook menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, aku meraih bantal bulu angsaku, menangkubkannya di wajahku, lalu aku berteriak dibalik bantal sekencang mungkin. Aku tidak tahu apa Jungkook melakukan itu karena dia memang murni kebingungan atau hanya ingin menggodaku, namun apapun yang terjadi, rencananya membuatku malu setengah mati sukses besar.  
Saat aku sedang sibuk mengalihkan pikiran dengan bermain tablet, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian. Rambut cokelatnya basah terkena air, wajahnya riang dan senyum terukir di bibirnya. “Kurasa kau memakainya dengan benar” ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Jungkook menaruh bajunya didalam lemariku, aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat dengannya karena dia hanya punya satu setel pakaian. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia tetap seperti itu selama beberapa detik sehingga aku bertanya heran, “Apakah kau kehabisan baterai atau semacamnya?”. Jungkook membuka matanya, lalu menggeleng “Tidak, bahan bakarku tidak akan habis karena sirkulasinya dalam darahku sama mekanisnya seperti darahmu” jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham, “Apakah kalian perlu tidur seperti kami?” tanyaku lagi.  
Jungkook berjalan mendekati ranjangku sehingga aku refleks beringsut menjauh darinya, “Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku butuh mengistirahatkan mesin sistemku agar tahan lama” ucapnya sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. Astaga, dia benar-benar menarik….  
“Apa itu artinya kau bisa tidur? Apa kau bisa merasa kelelahan?” Tanyaku lagi, rasa penasaranku bertambah. Karena merasa tak enak, aku menepuk tempat disampingku, isyarat agar Jungkook naik keatas tempat tidurku juga. Jungkook menurut, dia mendudukkan dirinya keatas ranjangku “Aku bisa mengaktifkan sleep mode, fitur untuk beristirahat seperti kalian, tapi apa itu kelelahan?” ucapnya sambil menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya, “Rasa… Saat tubuhmu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu secara optimal karena digunakan terlalu lama?” jawabku. Jungkook menggeleng, dan satu pertanyaan penting muncul di benakku.  
“Hei Jungkook, apakah kau… Bisa merasakan emosi?” Tanyaku lagi.  
Jungkook menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, mulutnya terkunci saat aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Kemudian Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, lalu membukanya hanya untuk mengatakan “Sudah jam 12 malam, Serene. Kau dua jam lebih lambat untuk memulai jam biologismu”. Aku meraih tangannya, “Kau belum menjawabku, aku belum bisa tidur tenang” ucapku serius.  
Hening diantara kami, aku bisa merasakan tangan Jungkook yang hangat ditelapak tanganku. Jungkook terdiam, sudut mulutnya terangkat sedikit. Lalu tangannya lepas, meraih selimut diantara kakiku dan menariknya hingga menutupi leherku. Aku menatapnya heran, “Selamat malam, Serene” bisik Jungkook dengan nada menenangkan. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk itu menyerang lagi, dan aku sedang berusaha tetap terjaga saat Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu.  
“Kita baru hari ini bertemu, apa kau tidak merasa terlalu cepat untuk menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Android sepertiku?”.Jungkook pun turun dari ranjangku dengan perlahan, lalu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah sofa duduk didekat rak buku kamarku. Ia duduk disana sepanjang malam untuk menjagaku saat tidur.


	2. The Message For Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Serene baru saja menyesuaikan dirinya untuk mulai didampingi Android barunya, Jungkook, masalah besar terjadi di kota Detroit yang mengancam kehidupan mereka berdua.

“Selamat pagi, Serene. Sarapan sudah disediakan”  
Aku mendengar sebuah suara pelan, yang dalam namun lembut di telingaku. Aku memang sudah bangun, namun aku terlalu malas untuk membuka mataku sehingga aku berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan kecil di pipiku. “Bangun, Serene” suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku yang perih.  
Dan aku teringat sesuatu. Android. Pria. Tampan.  
“Jungkook….?”  
Tepat didepanku, sebuah wajah sedang mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sedetik kemudian senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya, “Ya, ini aku. Bangunlah” Ucap Jungkook yang berdiri disamping ranjangku, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sedang membungkuk. Aku mengucek mataku, lalu mengusap wajahku yang berminyak. Aku menurunkan kakiku dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurku, “Jam berapa sekarang?” Tanyaku pada Jungkook yang masih memakai baju semalam.  
Jungkook terlihat sedang memproses sesuatu dalam kepalanya, “Jam 9 pagi, perkiraan cuaca sekarang berangin dengan suhu rata-rata 17 derajat celcius dan kecepatan angin-“ “Stop, sudah sudah” Ucapku sambil menangkubkan tanganku ke mulut Jungkook. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lagi, suatu hal yang mulai kuanggap lucu. “Kau bilang sarapanku sudah ada?” Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.   
Jungkook mengikuti kemanapun aku melangkah, “Ya, sudah disiapkan Kara dibawah. Nyonya dan Tuan Miller sudah pergi fajar tadi” lapornya. Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku merentangkan tanganku didepan Jungkook, menahan tubuhnya “Kau, berhenti disini” perintahku. Jungkook mengangguk patuh sebagai balasan.  
Setelah mandi, aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Hari ini masih terhitung libur musim dinginku dari akademi kepolisian. Aku mulai masuk lagi bulan depan, rutinitas yang membosankan namun memang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Tunggu, jika aku punya Jungkook bersamaku, apakah aku akan meninggalkan dia dirumah saat aku kembali ke asrama atau aku bawa dia bersamaku disana-  
“Sarapan” Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dihadapanku Jungkook sudah kembali dengan seragam formalnya. Jaket standar CyberLife, kemeja putih, dasi dan celana jeans hitamnya. Jangan lupakan sepatu boots hitam yang selalu Ia pakai kemanapun. Tangan Jungkook memegang nampan berisikan sarapanku, “Kara kemana?” Tanyaku pada Jungkook. Biasanya Kara yang membuatkan kami sekeluarga sarapan, mengurus rumah tangga lainnya “Kara sedang berada di lantai atas, membersihkan kamar nyonya dan tuan Miller” jawab Jungkook.  
Aku berjalan mendekati Jungkook, jariku menyisir rambut cokelat gelap Jungkook yang amat halus. Tidak heran jika Jungkook, Kara dan Android lainnya terlihat benar-benar tampan dan cantik, mereka semua adalah ciptaan terbaik dari tangan-tangan ahli. Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka karena mereka tidak hidup dalam arti sebenarnya, walaupun mereka tetap hidup dalam artian mesin dan program. Jungkook menatapku lekat-lekat, pandangannya tidak lepas dariku “Ada apa dengan rambutku, Serene? Apa menurutmu rambutku harus ditata ulang?” Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, memberinya senyuman sebaik yang kubisa “Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir kalau kau terlihat terlalu sempurna”.  
Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat, “Kalian semua berpikir begitu” jawabnya dengan intonasi rendah. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar kencang di kejauhan, “SEREEENEEE!!!” Teriak seseorang yang amat kukenal. Sensor Jungkook bekerja refleks untuk melindungi, Ia menaruh nampannya diatas meja dan menarikku kebelakang tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih sepucuk pistol handgun M-19 dari balik jaket CyberLife miliknya, Jungkook amat siaga. Darimana dia mendapat pistol itu?  
“Tenang, tidak apa-apa Jungkook” Aku berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. “Dia adalah sahabatku, Taehyung” Ucapku sambil menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari balik tubuhnya. Jungkook memicingkan matanya kearah pintu masuk ruang makan dan memasukkan senjatanya kembali kedalam jaketnya, bersamaan dengan itu pintu ruang makan terbuka. Taehyung melenggang masuk kedalam ruangan dimana kami berada tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu, “Apa kabar manusia favorit abad ini?” Tanyanya riang sambil merengkuhku dalam pelukan bersahabat. Orang ini adalah favoritku sejak kecil, “Entahlah, bagaimana kabarmu?” tanyaku balik sambil tertawa riang. Jungkook memperhatikan kami secara seksama, dia pasti sedang menyelidiki Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa lebar sebagai balasanku, tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku.  
“Oh ya, Tae. Kenalkan Android baruku, Jungkook” Ucapku sambil menarik lengan jaket Jungkook mendekat. Jungkook membungkuk sedikit, “Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Taehyung” ucapnya dengan nada formal. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Jungkook yang tegap, “Sudah kuduga Serene akan memilih Android semacammu, karena Aku dan Android punyaku juga hampir mirip sepertimu” Taehyung terkekeh, lalu sedetik kemudian Ia berteriak kembali memanggil Androidnya, “Hoseok!! Cepatlah!!”.  
Aku berjalan melewati Jungkook untuk duduk di meja makan, aku bahkan lupa untuk menghabiskan sarapan. Taehyung menarik kursinya untuk duduk disampingku, “Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah dia keren?” Tanya Taehyung. Aku mengangguk, mulai menyuap makanan kedalam mulutku. “Aku sudah menyukai Androidku sejak semalam” ucapku sambil terkekeh geli. Jungkook berdiri tegak dibelakangku, matanya berkeliaran keseluruh sudut ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria muda datang melalui pintu, membuat pandangan Jungkook tertuju pada orang asing yang baru datang.  
“Hoseok, kau sudah membeli bola basket yang baru bukan?” Taehyung berdiri untuk menyambut Androidnya. Hoseok, yang sudah kukenal sejak dulu tertawa riang, “Tentu saja, Tae. Tapi jangan hilangkan yang satu ini” ujarnya. Hoseok adalah Android yang didesain untuk ‘menjadi sahabat terbaik selain manusia’, karena itulah Ia memiliki kelebihan software berisikan emosi ‘buatan’ berupa bahagia. Dan efeknya menular padaku dan Taehyung yang tumbuh bersama Hoseok, membuat kepribadiannya sangat hangat dan friendly.  
Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang berdiri diam dibelakangku, lampu LED-nya berkelip. “Senang bertemu denganmu, Jungkook. Kita mungkin bisa jadi teman juga” Hoseok tertawa kecil sambil merengkuh bahu Jungkook bersahabat, ia mungkin lupa jika tidak semua Android memiliki kelebihan fitur itu? Namun diluar dugaanku, Jungkook ikut menyeringai.   
Aku sudah selesai dengan sarapanku, jadi aku mendorong kursiku untuk bangkit dan mulai membereskannya. “Tunggu” potong Jungkook yang langsung meraih piring dan alat makanku, “Biar aku saja” dan Jungkook pun berlalu dari hadapan kami. Taehyung mengamati Jungkook kagum, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara wow yang panjang. “Kau tahu, Hoseok bahkan tidak mau membereskan tempat tidurku” katanya sambil menepuk pundak Hoseok. Hoseok mengernyit, “Aku tidak mau melakukan itu, itu kan tugasmu” katanya. Kami pun tertawa.  
“Apakah Jungkook memang didesain menjadi seorang asisten atau pembantu?” Tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook menghilang. Aku mengendikkan bahu, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti Jungkook aslinya didesain sebagai Android apa- “Tidak, aku hanya melihatnya di toko Android dan aku baca brosurnya sekilas.. Dan disinilah dia” aku berkata pelan. Taehyung berdeham, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meraih bahu Hoseok, lalu berjalan keluar ruang makanku “Hoseok, ayo kita pergi. Kita punya jadwal pemotretan jam 12 kan?” ucap Taehyung, masih memperlihatkan senyumnya yang amat khas. Hoseok mengangguk, lalu segera mengikuti Taehyung. Sudahkah kuberi tahu kalau Taehyung adalah seorang model fashion pria yang cukup terkenal di Detroit?  
Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Apa rencana hari ini? Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan. Selama ini aku hanya bermain komputer di kamarku dan berjalan-jalan ke kota seorang diri, aku punya banyak teman tapi aku tidak terlalu suka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan diriku sendiri atau Taehyung dan Hoseok “Serene” panggil Jungkook. Aku membalikkan tubuh, mendapati Jungkook berada tepat di belakangku.  
“Ya?” balasku. Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat sedikit saat ia berbicara, “Bukankah harusnya kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan di kota saat ini?” Tanya Jungkook. Aku balas mengangkat alis, “Apa kau tahu jadwal harianku?” tanyaku balik. Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan aku menepuk dahi. Dia benar-benar tahu semuanya…. “Ya, aku baru saja akan berganti baju” Jawabku sambil balas tersenyum. “Dan kali ini, kau akan ikut bersamaku”.  
Setelah mengusir Jungkook yang pada awalnya bersikeras tinggal didalam kamarku, aku pun berganti baju dengan baju terusan selutut dan mantel putihku yang bercorak kotak-kotak. Aku mencari sepatu boots-ku, lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu kamarku. Jungkook menunggu didepan pintuku dengan sabar, “Jangan lupakan ponselmu” ucap Jungkook sambil menyerahkan ponselku yang tadi kutinggal didalam. Aku terkekeh lalu mengucap terimakasih padanya.  
Setelah menaiki mobil dengan sistem kemudi otomatisku, aku duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ayahku punya dua mobil, satu dengan kemudi otomatis seperti yang aku naiki sekarang, dan satu lagi mobil model lama dengan kemudi manual yang aku dan ayahku naiki kemarin. Ayahku lebih suka mobil lama, beliau ingin mengenang masa-masa kerennya mengendarai mobil kencang. Aku mengalihkan perhatian keluar jendela, suasana kota terlihat amat sibuk di hari kerja. “Apa kau pernah dimiliki oleh seseorang sebelumku?” Tanyaku untuk menghabiskan waktu. Jungkook terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu menggeleng pelan “Tidak pernah” jawabnya. Aku berdeham, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandanganku kearah jalanan kota yang sibuk.   
Karena mulai merasa bosan, aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi portabel di mobil kami. Siaran berita langsung pun mulai berputar, “Warga kota Detroit sebaiknya berhati-hati…” adalah kalimat pertama yang kami dengar dari penyiar berita itu. Aku memusatkan perhatianku pada layar televisi, “Akhir-akhir ini kejadian Android menjadi Deviant (Pemberontak) makin marak terjadi, sudah didapatkan hampir 57 kasus pelarian Deviant dan 25 diantaranya adalah kasus pembunuhan Android terhadap pemiliknya” sambung penyiar berita itu. Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba merinding, aku menggenggam pegangan kursi mobil lebih erat.   
Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa beberapa kejadian tak mengenakkan yang melibatkan Android hampir terjadi terlalu sering di kotaku, aku benar-benar lupa bahwa Android bisa saja rusak dan berbalik melawan pemiliknya jika tidak diperlakukan dengan baik “Pihak dari CyberLife menolak tuduhan bahwa terjadi kecacatan dalam tiap kreasi mereka dan membuat pernyataan bahwa kejadian itu diluar wewenang dan tanggung jawab CyberLife sebagai pencipta”, “Pihak CyberLife menuding bahwa mungkin perlakuan tiap manusia sebagai pemilik Android tersebut yang kurang baik memicu error pada sistem penanganan kondisi dan situasi Android sehingga mereka mulai tidak patuh dan membangkang” lanjut penyiar wanita itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kota Detroit yang sibuk, beberapa Android yang sedang berjalan bersama pemilik mereka terlihat patuh seperti biasanya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan memberitahu diriku sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, “Karena itu pihak kepolisian Detroit dan FBI ditemani tim keamanan nasional akan berusaha mencari tahu dan menangani masalah ini serta beberapa Deviant yang kabur sedang berusaha ditelusuri untuk ditangkap, diteliti dan dihan-cur….-kan” tiba-tiba layar monitor televisi kami error dan glitching. Lalu layar berubah menjadi putih.  
Tiba-tiba suatu perasaan menusukku, suatu perasaan jika ada suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Jungkook menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku, karena itu dia bertanya, “Kau tidak apa-apa, Serene?”. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan kota ini. Aku mendekatkan diriku kearah jendela, berusaha mencari tahu informasi, dan benar saja firasatku.  
Kami melewati sebuah gedung tinggi, Stratford Tower, sebuah gedung milik perusahaan berita terbesar di kota Detroit. Siaran kami barusan berasal dari gedung itu dan layar LED besar di luar permukaan gedungnya, yang biasanya menyiarkan langsung berita kini ikut berwarna putih, orang-orang diluar mulai bertanya-tanya dan beramai-ramai mendekati halaman depan gedung Stratford yang luas. “Jungkook, hentikan mobilnya” perintahku pada Jungkook. Dengan cepat, Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan membuat mobil ini menepi.  
Aku membuka pintu mobilku, lalu berjalan keluar. Udara dingin menyergap kulitku, dan aku menyesal tidak memakai topi dan syal. Udara dingin juga membuat kakiku yang memakai baju terusan beserta rok selutut menjadi menggigil. Kulihat Jungkook ikut keluar dari mobil dan mengikutiku, ia berjalan cepat dan beringsut berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku berjalan mendekati gerombolan orang-orang yang berkumpul di halaman depan gedung Stratford, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kerumunan itu mulai berbisik-bisik khawatir, beberapa petugas polisi dengan mobilnya yang menyala-nyala mulai berdatangan ke gedung Stratford. Terdengar suara berisik di kejauhan, dan kami semua mendongak ke langit hanya untuk menemukan dua buah helikopter militer mulai berdatangan kemari. Aku tanpa sadar mencengkram jaket Jungkook, mulai merasa takut akan apa yang akan terjadi.  
Tiba-tiba layar putih didepan kami mulai bergerak, muncul sebuah sosok Android tanpa kulit dan rambut (Warna asli Android tanpa lapisan kulit dan rambut buatan adalah warna putih) memakai sebuah seragam yang tak kutahu, ia mulai berbicara sesuatu dengan lantang “Kalian menciptakan mesin untuk menjadi budak kalian” ucapnya. Maka kami semua menahan nafas untuk mendengar kelanjutannya, kini aku tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di kota ini. “Didesain untuk mematuhi setiap perintah dan melakukan hal yang tak ingin kalian lakukan sendiri… Dan sekarang keadaan telah berubah” lanjut Android itu. Mataku membesar ketika aku menyadari sesuatu, akan ada pemberontakan besar terjadi di kota ini jika para Android sudah berani berbicara didepan publik. “Dan kami membuka mata kami, dan kalian sudah tahu. Kami bukan lagi budak kalian”, beberapa mobil polisi lain mulai datang dan berloncatan dari dalamnya petugas memakai seragam taktis lengkap dan berlarian kedalam gedung Stratford. Kurasa gedungnya sudah disusupi oleh para Android Deviant.  
“Kami adalah spesies baru, orang baru, dan sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk bangkit dan memperjuangkan hak-hak kami. Kami ingin persamaan hak antara manusia dan Android. Kami ingin manusia menyadari Android sebagai mahluk hidup dan tiap Android dengan haknya masing-masing”.  
“Kami ingin semua tindak kriminal terhadap Android dihukum dengan cara yang sama sebagaimana kriminal terhadap manusia. Pesan ini adalah sebuah harapan, namun juga merupakan peringatan” lanjut Android itu. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dari layar LED raksasa gedung Stratford menuju para Android disekitar kami yang memperhatikan layar itu dengan seksama, “Kami akan memperjuangkan hak kami karena kami percaya bahwa itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan sejak dahulu. Tidak akan ada manusia yang hidup damai sampai kami terbebas. Sekarang kalian tahu siapa kami dan apa yang kami inginkan” kini pandanganku tertuju pada Jungkook yang juga menyaksikan tayangan langsung itu.  
Android di gedung itu memejamkan matanya sekejap, lalu melanjutkan pidatonya “Kami hidup, dan kami menginginkan kebebasan” dan tayangan itu selesai, layarnya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Kerumunan ini mulai mengeluarkan suara ribut, mereka cemas, khawatir dan takut akan apa yang akan terjadi. Android disekitar kami bergeming, seakan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun mereka semua mendengarkan. Jungkook disampingku menolehkan kepalanya padaku, tatapannya tak bisa diartikan namun ia terlihat baik-baik saja.  
Karena khawatir, aku memegang tangannya “Jungkook…” panggilku padanya yang menatapku lekat. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil menenangkan “Aku disini” ucapnya. Refleks, aku mengenggam erat tangan hangat Jungkook dan terus berhitung dengan situasi ketika sebuah suara teriakan wanita terdengar dekat denganku. “Hei, KEMBALI!!” Teriak seorang wanita ketika menyadari Android miliknya melepas barang belanjaannya dan berlari kabur. Ketika itu terjadi, keadaan seketika berubah menjadi kacau, Android disekitar kami mulai meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan pemiliknya berubah panik. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan berkelahi satu sama lain ketika Android masing-masing orang berusaha kabur dari pemiliknya yang tak rela Androidnya kabur.  
Seorang laki-laki sedang berkelahi dengan Androidnya karena Android miliknya berusaha kabur, Android itu dengan kencang menendang keras laki-laki itu dan meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kesakitan entah kemana. Aku berlari mendekati pria itu lalu berusaha menolongnya dengan mendudukkannya, “Dadaku sakit sekali” laki-laki itu mengaduh dengan suara tercekat karena dadanya barusan ditendang kencang. Aku menoleh pada Jungkook, “Jungkook, tolong panggilkan ambulans. Banyak orang yang akan terluka disini” perintahku. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu melakukan panggilan dengan sistem komunikasinya. Aku meraba perut laki-laki itu dan ia meringis, sepertinya tulang rusuknya retak. “Sepertinya seluruh rumah sakit di kota ini mendapat panggilan serupa” ucap Jungkook sambil berlutut disampingku. Dan tanpa kuduga sebuah balok kayu melesat kencang kearah kami, menghantam kepala laki-laki itu dan darah muncrat dari kepalanya. Mengotori bajuku.  
“AH!” Aku berteriak kecil, dan menoleh kearah penyerang kami. Jungkook maju dihadapanku saat sebuah balok kayu kembali melayang didepan kami. Jungkook menahan lemparan balok kayu itu dengan tangkisan lengannya, lalu menghadapi seorang Android laki-laki bertubuh besar yang menyerang kami. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah laki-laki didepanku, kepalanya bocor dan ia kelihatan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku melepas tanganku pada laki-laki itu, menyeret bajunya dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pilar halte.  
Jungkook berjalan cepat mendekati Android penyerang kami, dan ketika Android itu beringsut cepat kearah Jungkook, Jungkook dengan lincahnya menghindari serangannya. Ketika pertahanannya terbuka, Jungkook balas menyerang. Pertarungan itu berakhir dengan kepala Android itu berlubang terkena tembakan Jungkook, darah berwarna biru mengalir deras dari lukanya. Jungkook memasukkan pistolnya kembali kedalam jaketnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku. Aku menyaksikan pertarungan itu jerih, cara Jungkook menyelesaikan pertarungan itu amat epik. Jungkook berlari kearahku lalu meraih lenganku, “Ayo kita pergi dari sini, cepat” ucapnya sambil berlari. Aku berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin mengikutinya, kembali ke mobil kami.  
Aku membuka pintunya, lalu memasang sabuk pengaman. Jungkook menekan tombol manual pada kendali kemudi, lalu sebuah setir muncul ke permukaan. Jungkook meraih kemudinya dan menancap gas dalam-dalam untuk meraih kecepatan maksimal. Mobil kami berputar 180 derajat kembali ke arah kami datang, sebuah ledakan terdengar tepat dibelakang kami ketika kami hampir 10 meter meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Aku melihat keadaan diluar, beberapa polisi mulai melepaskan tembakan kearah Android yang berlarian kesana kemari. Aku mendongak, terlihat beberapa sosok orang dengan parasut terlihat sedang terbang turun dari atas gedung Stratford.  
Aku menyalakan televisi portabel, siaran berita muncul lagi “Kami akan menampilkan siaran yang barusan ditayangkan di channel kota Detroit. Sekumpulan Android menyusupi gedung Stratford dan meretas sistem penyiaran, yang kelihatannya menuntut akan hak dan kebebasan..”. Beberapa orang berlarian panik di tepi jalan yang kami lewati, aku juga melihat beberapa Android berlari menuju suatu arah yang tak kutahu. Aku melirik Jungkook, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya fokus kearah jalanan depan kami. Mobil kami melaju amat kencang saat dikemudikan Jungkook, “Pesan ini telah diverifikasi dan pembuatnya adalah para Android, yang bisa mengakibatkan akibat yang serius pada keamanan nasional-“ tanganku menekan layar untuk memindah saluran, “Klaim atas persamaan hak sepertinya menjadi inti dari pesan ini-“ aku memindahkannya lagi, “Pesan ini sudah jelas merupakan pernyataan perang”.  
Jungkook membelokkan mobil kami kearah jalanan rumah kami tanpa menekan rem, sehingga mobil kami melaju amat kencang. Aku hampir saja berteriak, “Setelah apa yang terjadi pada hari ini, apakah kita akan menganggap Android sebagai ancaman?” wanita di siaran berita itu berkata dengan intonasi khawatir. “Apakah kita masih bisa mempercayai mesin yang kita ciptakan?” Dan tepat saat itu aku mematikan siaran berita. Sudah cukup untuk informasi hari ini, kejadian-kejadian aneh banyak berdatangan padaku dan aku tidak begitu siap menghadapinya. Kami sampai di halaman rumahku, aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan cepat kedalam rumah. Jungkook menyimpan mobil kami kedalam garasi, lalu bergegas menyusulku kedalam. Aku jatuh terduduk diatas sofa ruang televisi, kedua tangan menutupi wajahku yang pias.  
“Aku sudah mengunci gerbang masuk dan pintu utama, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Serene” ucap Jungkook sambil berdiri didepanku yang sedang berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku mengangkat wajahku, “Tidak ada katamu? Lokasi rumahku dan pusat kota Detroit cukup dekat, dan aku bahkan mulai khawatir pada Android disekitarku jika saja mereka ikut menjadi Deviant” ucapku sambil menyisir rambutku yang berantakan. Jungkook merapihkan jaketnya yang agak berantakan, lalu ikut duduk disampingku “Aku ada disini” ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku yang gemetar. Aku mengangguk-angguk, “Ya, Ya, kau adalah Android yang melindungiku. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kepadamu setelah siaran itu terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau kedepannya akan tetap bersamaku atau pergi meninggalkanku seperti Android lain”.  
Jungkook terdiam, tangannya memainkan ujung jaketnya yang berdebu. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya berulang kali untuk menenangkan diri. Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun keluar dari mulut Jungkook, kelihatannya ia juga mulai cemas. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook jika ia pun kini mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri sebagai Android, sebagai orang biasa aku pun menganggap jika Jungkook juga pantas untuk diperlakukan baik sebagaimana manusia. Aku tidak ingin memperbudak Jungkook demi kesenanganku, aku pun tidak ingin Jungkook menjadi pembantu yang akan melakukan apapun yang kusuruh, tapi…  
Aku mungkin hanya ingin Jungkook ada untukku.  
Setidaknya untuk saat ini.  
“Kau benar” Ucap Jungkook pelan, aku menoleh padanya dan mendapati sinar LED di pelipisnya mengeluarkan warna kuning. Tanda jika ia sedang menghadapi suatu kecemasan, awal dari suatu masalah mental atau berhati-hati. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya terhadapku, matanya menatapku dalam-dalam. “Aku… Juga tidak tahu” ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat… Sedih?  
Aku menunduk, memainkan tanganku sendiri. Kelihatannya aku harus mempercayai satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungiku dari kekacauan ini, mengingat orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar negeri. Aku meraih bahu Jungkook, lalu memasang wajah setenang mungkin “Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti” ucapku. Jungkook kelihatannya agak terkejut, “Setidaknya aku masih punya kau, Jungkook” ucapku. Jungkook terdiam dan gerakan tangannya berhenti.  
Jungkook menatapku lama, raut wajahnya berubah tenang dan LED-nya berubah warna menjadi biru. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya, “Terimakasih, Serene” bisiknya. Aku mengangguk, setidaknya aku harus berusaha untuk mempercayai Androidku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aku harus makan sesuatu dan bersiap-siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk, karena itu aku membuka lemari pendinginku dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan. Jungkook mengikutiku dari belakang, matanya memindai tiap sudut ruang makan “Kau ingin makan, Serene?” tanyanya. Aku balas mengangguk, “Aku juga akan menyimpan beberapa bahan makanan di dalam tas ranselku untuk berjaga-jaga” Ucapku. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, “Apakah kau berpikir para Deviant itu akan menyerang tiap sudut kota?” tanyanya. Tanganku berhenti memanggang daging, aku menolehkan kepala kearah Jungkook yang berdiri disampingku “Aku tidak tahu pasti” ucapku sambil menyeringai pahit.  
Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, lalu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Terdengar desisan dari mesin dalam tubuhnya, memproses sesuatu. Aku menaruh daging panggang keatas piring, lalu menaruhnya keatas meja makan dan aku mulai memakannya dengan lahap. Jungkook membuka matanya kembali dan berdiri didepanku, “Android tidak butuh makan, ya?” Tanyaku berbasa-basi sambil mengunyah daging dan kentang tumbuk yang barusan kubuat. Jungkook menggeleng, “Tidak perlu” ucapnya. Aku berdeham sambil melanjutkan makanku.  
PRANGG!!!!  
Terdengar suara kaca pecah dilantai atas. Aku hampir tersedak karena kaget, dan Jungkook langsung mendongakkan kepalanya keasal suara. Aku menaruh alat makanku dan hampir meninggalkan makananku ketika Jungkook merentangkan tangannya dihadapanku, “Biar aku saja” ucapnya sambil memulai sistem pemindaiannya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum terdengar bunyi berdebam jatuh di sekitar kami. Jungkook membuka matanya, lalu berkata sepelan mungkin “Aku melihatnya dari kamera pengawas diluar, Kara telah melarikan diri dari lantai atas. Ia berusaha kabur dengan memecahkan kaca jendela diatas”. Aku menelan ludah, saat seperti ini akan terjadi pada waktunya.  
“Menurutmu aku perlu mengejarnya atau tidak? Dia masih berada didekat sini” tanya Jungkook memintaku memilih. Aku menggeleng, lalu menarik tangan Jungkook agar dia lebih dekat denganku “Tidak, biarkan saja dia pergi” ujarku. Jungkook mengangguk patuh, lalu berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku melanjutkan makanku dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku punya firasat kalau aku harus pergi dari rumah ini sesegera mungkin, namun aku memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya untuk saat ini.  
Aku menunjuk kearah televisi ruang makan, “Bisa tolong nyalakan itu?” tanyaku pada Jungkook. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, lalu televisi itu menyala. Siaran berita muncul, memperlihatkan beberapa Android yang berkeliaran tanpa pemiliknya dimana-mana. Polisi kota Detroit bekerja ekstra untuk menangkap ataupun menghabisi Deviant itu, yang jumlahnya hampir ratusan. Aku menyuap potongan daging terakhir di piringku, lalu bermaksud menaruhnya di dapur ketika Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk melakukannya.  
Aku melirik jam digital di tanganku, jam 6 sore. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga aku tak sadar malam akan datang. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketku, tidak ada pesan masuk ataupun telepon dari orang tuaku, apakah mereka tidak tahu tentang kejadian ini atau memang tidak peduli?  
“Sebaiknya kau mandi, Serene. Aku akan berjaga disini” Saran Jungkook ketika ia kembali ke ruang makan. Aku mengangguk setuju, lalu berjalan pelan ke lantai atas menuju kamarku. Aku harus mandi sebersih mungkin karena siapa tahu aku akan terpaksa tidak mandi berhari-hari? Maka aku pun mulai mencari baju yang menurutku aman dan nyaman dipakai untuk berhari-hari, lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselku yang cukup besar.   
Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, aku berjalan kebawah menemui Jungkook yang sedang terdiam menatap sebuah foto besar di ruang televisi. Aku berjalan pelan kearahnya, dan Jungkook masih bergeming “Apa kau anak satu-satunya?” Tanya Jungkook. Aku mengangguk, “Kau bisa bayangkan betapa kesepiannya aku sebelum Kara dan kau datang?” bisikku sambil menatap foto besar kami yang diambil awal tahun ini saat aku memasuki Akademi kepolisian Detroit. Ayahku merangkul bahuku dan ibuku berpose duduk diatas sebuah sofa, dan kami tersenyum amat bahagia. Aku menghela nafas, bukannya aku tidak bahagia untuk saat ini, tapi aku merasa hubunganku dengan orang tuaku semakin longgar ketika ayahku mulai bekerja di CyberLife dan ibuku bekerja di kepolisian pusat. Dimana pekerjaan ini dimulai saat aku kecil, ayahku menjadi pejabat eksekutif tinggi di CyberLife dan menghabiskan waktunya di kantor setiap saat.  
Keberadaan Android membuat mereka berdua makin semangat dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, “Sudah jam 7 malam, apa kau ingin makan malam Serene?” Jungkook menawariku makan malam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari foto keluargaku, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jungkook menuju ruang makan sekali lagi. “Aku baru saja makan tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa” ucapku sambil menyalakan televisi. Berita terkini menunjukkan kalau beberapa Android yang kabur mulai ditemukan dan beberapa diantaranya menghilang, pemerintah menyarankan agar warga berhati-hati dengan Androidnya masing-masing dan tetap siaga atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan.  
Aku menarik nafas, perasaan cemas mulai memenuhi dadaku lagi. Entah kenapa, disaat yang sama adrenalinku meningkat dan aku merasa bersemangat. Bukan berarti aku mengiginkan kekacauan ini, namun rasanya seperti aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi kacau kota Detroit. Mungkin karena aku mendambakan tantangan? Entahlah. Jungkook kembali dengan sepiring spaghetti lezat untukku, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia bahkan bisa memasak makanan apapun. “Terimakasih, Jungkook” ucapku sambil mulai memakan makananku.  
Jungkook mengangguk, lalu kembali berdiri disampingku. Aku memberi isyarat padanya agar duduk disampingku, walaupun sebenarnya Android tidak akan bisa merasakan kelelahan dan pegal, aku sudah terbiasa melihat manusia jadi aku melakukan hal itu. Jungkook pun duduk tenang di kursi sampingku dan menonton siaran berita di televisi itu dengan seksama.  
“Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu masakan manusia? Kau kan tidak pernah memakannya untuk dirimu sendiri dan kau baru saja diaktifkan kemarin” Tanyaku pada Jungkook sambil menguyah makananku. Jungkook menoleh, lalu mengangguk “Aku punya hampir 200 resep makanan rumahan dalam memoriku dan bisa terus bertambah jika aku ingin” ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk-angguk kagum, dan Jungkook menjelaskan padaku kalau Android rumahan seperti Kara bahkan bisa memasak 3000 resep makanan dan aku pun terkagum-kagum lagi. “Kau bisa berbicara bahasa apa saja?” Tanyaku lagi. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, lalu menjawab dengan bahasa Prancis yang umum digunakan di Kanada “je peux parler trois cents langues (Aku bisa berbicara 300 bahasa)” ucapnya dengan aksen Prancis yang sempurna. Aku langsung mengerti bahasa yang digunakan ibuku yang orang Kanada tulen.  
Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berdecak kagum, “HEBAT!” aku tertawa. Selama ini aku berkomunikasi dengan Jungkook dan sehari-hari memakai bahasa Inggris umum dengan aksen US, tapi melihatnya memakai bahasa lain dengan aksen yang sempurna untuk bahasa ibuku membuatku kagum. “Kau terlihat seperti orang Asia Timur, Korea Selatan. Coba berbicara bahasa Korea!” ucapku antusias. Jungkook tersenyum, lalu berbicara dengan intonasi menyenangkan, “너는 항상 인간처럼 아름다워 보인다”. Aku sangat kagum tapi aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu jadi aku hanya bisa bertepuk tangan, “Keren! Apa artinya itu?” tanyaku pada Jungkook. Jungkook tiba-tiba berdeham keras, dan aku bersumpah melihat semburat warna biru muncul di pipinya. Warna biru? ‘Darah’ Android kan berwarna biru? Apakah-  
Astaga, apakah aku baru saja melihat Jungkook tersipu?  
Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, lalu berkata canggung “Aku mungkin terlihat seperti orang Korea”. Aku tertawa kencang, “Kau terlihat malu, Jungkook. Kau lucu sekali” ucapku sambil menepuk keras bahu Jungkook. Aku hampir ingin mendengar dia mengaduh, namun aku tersadar Jungkook tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit “Tidak, aku tidak malu!” Bantahnya sambil menangkubkan pipinya keatas meja makan. Tindakannya membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu lagi, “Astaga, aku baru saja bertemu kau kemarin dan kau sudah membuatku gemas padamu” Ucapku sambil merengkuh kepala Jungkook ke pelukanku, “Sini sini, Jungkookie. Kau sudah jadi Android kesayanganku” ucapku gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Jungkook.  
Aku tertawa kencang melihat reaksi Jungkook yang hanya bisa pasrah di lenganku, ia hanya balas tersenyum lebar. Mendadak aku jadi ingin memindahkan software milik Hoseok yang bisa membuat sebuah Android tertawa kencang, “Lepaskan, Serene. Makananmu belum habis” Ucapnya sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukanku. Aku melepas lenganku, lalu melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut acak-acakan. “Oke oke, aku makan dulu” Ucapku sambil kembali memakan habis sisa makananku. Jungkook merapihkan rambutnya dengan jarinya, lalu mengusap wajahnya sambil terus tersenyum.  
Setelah menghabiskan makananku (Dan Jungkook seperti biasa meminta untuk membereskan bekas piring dan alat makanku) aku berjalan menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat dan membuka tabletku. Aku berusaha keras mencari berita terkini tentang situasi kota Detroit dari internet yang kebanjiran pengguna, dan hanya menemukan banyak sekali iklan Android baru yang baru saja diluncurkan bulan ini. Android yang didesain untuk pekerjaan konstruksi, tenaga medis, bahkan Android untuk kepentingan penyelidikan kepolisian.  
Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarku, Jungkook sedang berjalan menuju kamarku. Pintu kamarku terbuka dan Jungkook menutup pintunya kembali, “Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Serene. Kejadian hari ini membuatmu lelah, bukan?” ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Aku mendongakkan kepala dari tabletku, “Sebentar lagi, aku sedang mengecek berita” ucapku sambil terus menggeser permukaan tablet transparan milikku. Tidak ada berita yang berarti, mungkin suasana kota mulai tenang setelah kejadian siang tadi.   
Aku pun mematikan tabletku dan memasukkannya kedalam laci meja kecil disamping ranjangku, lalu berjalan menuju meja rias untuk melakukan perawatan kulit malam hari rutinku. Jungkook berdiri disana dengan sabar, tanpa berkata apapun. Matanya menelusuri isi kamarku dengan teliti, “Hei Jungkook” ucapku. Jungkook menolehkan kepala kearahku, “Kurasa kau benar” ucapku sambil mengoleskan krim malam. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, “Benar tentang apa?” tanyanya lagi. Aku melepas ikatan rambutku, membiarkan rambut pirangku tergerai. Aku menatap Jungkook lewat bayangan kaca riasku, “Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir” ujarku sambil bangkit dari kursi dudukku dan mematikan lampu rias. Jungkook hanya tetap berdiri disana, lalu tersenyum kecil.  
Maka aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku, lalu menaruh ponselku diatas meja kecil. Jungkook berjalan menuju dinding kamarku untuk menyesuaikan pemanas ruangan disini, lalu mematikan lampu. Aku duduk dipinggir ranjangku, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurku “Cobalah untuk tertidur, Jungkook” ucapku, mengundang Jungkook naik keatas ranjangku untuk beristirahat. Jungkook membalik tubuhnya, lalu berjalan mendekatiku. “Aku belum berganti baju” ucapnya polos, membuatku mendegus pelan.  
Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, lalu membuka lemariku dan menyerahkan kaus tangan pendek berwarna hitam padanya. Jungkook membuka jaket formalnya, melepas dasinya, lalu pelan-pelan membuka kemeja putihnya. Aku berdiri tepat didepannya dengan perasaan yang berdesir, mungkin aku akan terbiasa dengan kelakuannya nanti. Tapi jujur saja, melihat seorang Android se-tampan dan selucu Jungkook tanpa pakaian atas sudah hampir membuatku mimisan karena Tuhan, tubuhnya adalah seni…  
“Terimakasih, Serene” Ujar Jungkook ketika aku membantunya memakai kausnya. Aku berkacak pinggang, “Setelah kupakaikan seperti ini, kau pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri kan?” tanyaku. Karena terus-terusan membantu Jungkook memakai baju tidak sehat untuk kesehatan jiwaku, aku amat berharap tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. “Bisa” jawab Jungkook singkat sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang longgar. Ia tidak mengganti celana jeans-nya, mungkin karena dia tidak merasa perlu?  
Aku naik keatas tempat tidur, diikuti oleh Jungkook yang dengan hati-hati menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan kasur ranjangku. Aku menyibak selimutku, lalu menutupi tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut. Aku mengecek pintu kamarku, lalu memutar tubuhku menghadap Jungkook. Jungkook menatapku, “Selamat malam, Jungkook” bisikku sambil memejamkan mata. Aku bisa mendengar Jungkook membalas pelan, “Selamat malam, Serene”.  
Rasa kantuk menyeretku teramat cepat, dan aku pun mulai tertidur. Aku merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun untuk malam ini.  
Setidaknya tidak sebelum Jungkook tiba-tiba mencengkram bahuku kencang dan menggoyang tubuhku. Aku melenguh, lalu meregangkan tubuhku “Jam berapa sekarang?” Tanyaku setengah sadar. Saat aku membuka mataku, terlihat jelaslah wajah Jungkook disampingku. Dia terlihat tegang dan frustasi disaat yang bersamaan “Serene, bangunlah. Aku merasakan adanya penyusup memasuki rumah ini” bisik Jungkook dengan intonasi terkendali. Ucapan Jungkook membuatku seratus persen terjaga detik itu juga, dan tepat saat aku mengucap, “Siapa?” sebuah suara hantaman keras terdengar di lantai bawah. Aku menatap Jungkook dengan mata terbuka lebar.  
Jungkook bangkit dari kasurku dan dengan cepat meraih jaket formalnya, “Aku gagal mendeteksi keberadaan mereka sebelum mereka masuk kesini karena aku tertidur. Sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Segera”.


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak tahu harus kemana, tak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan, Serene dan Jungkook harus segera mencari tempat berlindung. Seburuk apapun itu

“Aku gagal mendeteksi keberadaan mereka sebelum mereka masuk kesini karena aku tertidur. Sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Segera”  
Suara ketukan keras dan kasar terdengar di lantai bawah, seseorang berusaha masuk kedalam rumah kami secara paksa. Maka aku melompat dari tempat tidurku, membuka lemariku untuk meraih sebuah sweater hoodie hitam dan bomber jacket hitamku, lalu bergegas memakainya. Aku melempar sebuah jaket besar berwarna hitam dari dalam lemariku kearah Jungkook yang menangkapnya dan langsung memakainya, melapisi kaus longgar warna hitamnya dan celana jeans yang ia pakai tidur tadi. Aku sedang terburu-buru memakai celana jeans-ku ketika kudengar pintu rumahku terbuka, aku menahan nafas.   
“Kita bisa kabur lewat jendela, tapi kamarmu ini di lantai dua” Bisik Jungkook ketika aku sedang memakai sepatu boots. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar, mencari sesuatu. Ia membuka jendela kamarku, mengecek keadaan diluar. Aku meraih ransel besarku dan menggantungnya di punggungku lalu menyusul Jungkook yang sedang berada di tepi jendela, “Kita bisa turun dari sini keatas genting garasimu” Tangannya membuka kunci jendela dan membukanya dengan cekatan. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, lalu tangannya menarik bajuku menyuruhku agar bergegas “Cepatlah, Serene. Mereka sedang menuju lantai dua” Bisik Jungkook.  
Aku melongok keluar jendela, benar saja. Dibawah kami terdapat atap genting garasi rumahku yang berhadapan dengan halaman samping rumah. Sebuah kebetulan yang teramat menguntungkan “Aku turun” ucapku sambil mengeluarkan kakiku dan melompat dari jendela. Kakiku mendarat diatas genting dan aku berguling untuk meringankan efek jatuhnya, lalu bangkit dan sekencang mungkin berlari menuju dinding pagar beton rumahku. Aku meloncat melewati pagar, dan aku lupa jika tinggi saat aku melompat dari atap garasi jauh berbeda saat aku mendarat diatas tanah. Aku memutar otakku, lalu berusaha berguling.  
BRUAK!!!  
Tubuhku membentur tanah yang keras dan dingin, aku berguling beberapa kali hingga aku merasakan tubuhku membentur sesuatu yang jauh lebih keras. Sisi tubuhku menghantam batang pohon Maple, membuatku meringis kesakitan “Serene, kau terluka?” Tanya Jungkook yang sudah tiba, berlutut tepat disamping tubuhku. Lengannya merengkuh tubuhku lalu menarikku untuk membantu aku berdiri, sisi tubuhku sakit sekali tapi kurasa tidak cedera. Aku menggeleng kencang, lalu berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin dengan dipapah Jungkook.  
Kami berdua bergegas berjalan cepat dengan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pohon saat malam, hujan salju kecil tiba-tiba berjatuhan dengan deras disekitar kami. Sedikit kesulitan, aku dan Jungkook pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah halte bus, layar monitor menunjukkan jika bus akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhku ke atas kursi halte, lalu berlutut didepanku dengan tangannya diatas lututku “Kau baik-baik saja?” Tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk, lalu merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan ponselku “Shit!” Umpatku saat menyadari bahwa ponselku retak saat aku terjatuh tadi. Aku melempar ponselku ke jalan aspal didepan kami, yang dengan segera pecah berhamburan. Aku mengusap wajahku yang kotor terkena tanah, “Terimakasih, Jungkook” ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang.   
Jungkook mengangguk, lalu matanya memindai tubuhku yang kelelahan berjalan “Tubuhmu tidak terluka parah, Serene. Hanya memar di bagian kiri tubuhmu akibat benturan keras dengan batang pohon” lapor Jungkook yang kemudian berdiri. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi halte disampingku, tangannya mengecek senjata di saku jaketnya sambil menatap jalanan aspal. Kami berdua duduk menunggu diatas kursi halte, terdiam hening.  
Aku tidak menyangka serangannya akan tiba begitu cepat. Aku mengikat rambut panjangku menjadi kuncir kuda, lalu mengusap wajahku pias “Bagaimana kau tahu jika ada orang yang masuk?” Tanyaku pada Jungkook. Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, namun bus kota sudah menepi ke halte kami dan pintunya pun terbuka. “Akan kujelaskan didalam, sekarang kita harus segera naik kedalam bus” ucap Jungkook sambil bangkit dan menarikku berdiri. Lengannya melingkar di pinggangku, berjaga-jaga jika saja aku mengalami masalah pada berjalan “Aku bisa berjalan, Jungkook. Tenang saja” ucapku sambil meraih pegangan bus dan melangkah naik kedalam pintu.  
Kami berdua masuk kedalam bus, bus malam ini kosong tanpa penumpang. Aku berjalan masuk lebih dulu, menempati kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Jungkook duduk disampingku, “Jam berapa sekarang?” Tanyaku pada Jungkook. Aku akan amat berterimakasih jika ia benar-benar hanya memberitahu waktu, “Jam 2 malam, kita harus pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat berlindung sementara” jawabnya. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu menggumamkan terimakasih sebelum menyandarkan kepalaku ke kursi yang empuk. Aku tersadar kalau pertanyaanku belum dijawab, “Bagaimana kau tahu ada penyusup?” Bisikku pada Jungkook ketika bus sudah berjalan. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, “Seseorang membuka paksa gerbang rumahmu, aku bisa merasakannya karena aku bisa terhubung dengan perangkat elektronik rumahmu” jawabnya sambil mengusap pucuk hidungnya, lalu melanjutkan “Aku terbangun dari sleep mode-ku, lalu aku menghubungkan ke kamera pengawas rumahmu dan aku melihat mereka..”  
Aku menarik nafas panjang, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela bus disampingku yang berembun karena suhu diluar lebih dingin “Aku tidak mendeteksi adanya sidik jari pada kenop pintu rumahmu, yang berarti….” Jungkook berbisik pelan, aku menahan nafasku. “Mereka adalah Android?” sambungku. Jungkook mengangguk pelan, aku mengikuti arah matanya keluar. Ternyata tidak hanya rumahku yang dimasuki oleh para Android Deviant, ternyata ada beberapa rumah lain yang dimasuki secara paksa “Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan itu?” Tanyaku. Dua laki-laki Android terlihat berlarian keluar sebuah rumah bersama satu Android wanita yang kuanggap adalah seorang Maid, “Karena mereka mencariku” jawab Jungkook singkat.  
Aku tersentak, lalu menatap Jungkook yang sudah memandangiku terlebih dahulu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan “Kurasa mereka berusaha membebaskan tiap Android yang mereka temukan di tiap rumah” ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang jauh. Bus kami berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil polisi yang melaju kencang kearah disamping jalur kami, lalu sebuah teriakan terdengar dan suara letusan senjata api meledakkan malam hening di sekitar kami. Aku menunduk, keadaan semakin kacau setelah para Android itu menyusupi rumah-rumah. Apakah akan terjadi masalah yang lebih parah dari ini? Jika pada akhirnya Android dan manusia akan melawan satu sama lain, siapakah yang akan menang? Apakah Jungkook bahkan tetap bersamaku setelah ini atau dia ikut bersama Android Deviant yang lain-  
Jungkook meraih tanganku yang dingin karena cuaca menusuk, jemarinya yang tetap hangat membungkus tanganku yang lebih kecil darinya. Aku mendongak, mencari manik mata Jungkook yang besar dan polos. Disanalah Jungkook, tersenyum hangat menguatkanku “Jangan khawatir, aku tetap bersamamu” ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, hampir tak percaya walaupun sudah beberapa kali Jungkook mengatakan hal itu. Apakah Jungkook baru saja menyatakan sikap empati padaku? Ah ya, Jungkook memang didesain punya fitur empati. Aku seharusnya tidak kaget.  
Aku tersenyum, mataku berkaca-kaca “Ya, kau tetap bersamaku” balasku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Senyum Jungkook makin lebar, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela bus yang mulai menurunkan kecepatan karena halte terakhir sudah hampir tiba.  
Bahkan saat malam itu, ketika aku dan Jungkook harus terpaksa tidur didalam sebuah mobil sedan tak terpakai yang jendelanya dipecahkan oleh Jungkook untuk masuk, aku tetap merasa bahwa aku tidak seharusnya khawatir karena Jungkook ada disisiku, bersamaku.  
***  
Aku membuka mataku pelan.  
Suara klakson mobil terdengar samar-samar disekitarku, aku bertanya-tanya dimanakah aku sekarang. Aku meregangkan tubuhku, namun tempatku berada sekarang terlalu sempit untuk melakukan itu. Aku mengucek mataku dan mengelap wajahku dengan bajuku yang lembab, kemudian mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Aku dan Jungkook tengah berada di suatu tempat parkir gedung tua yang terlantar, didalam sebuah mobil sedan model lama yang juga usang dan tidak terpakai lagi.  
Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, Jungkook tidak ada disini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesana kemari, mencari batang hidung Jungkook. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah laci dibagian depan mobil, aku menarik laci itu kebawah dan menemukan sebuah pisau kecil dan sebuah topi rajut. Aku mengambil semua itu lalu kusimpan di bagian belakang mobil, tepat saat seseorang membuka pintu mobilku. “Oh astaga, Jungkook kau membuatku kaget” Aku berteriak kecil, mendapati Jungkook membuka pintu mobil dengan kedua tangannya memegang gelas kertas dan sebuah burger. Jungkook menyeringai menatapku, “Selamat pagi, Serene. Aku membawakanmu makanan dan minuman” ucapnya sambil menyerahkan itu semua padaku. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu meraih pemberian Jungkook dan menaruh soda di tempat penyimpanan minuman. Aku mulai menggigit burger yang masih hangat itu, “Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku memberimu topi rajut untuk menyamarkan LED Androidmu” ucapku sambil menyerahkan topi rajut berwarna merah tua yang tadi kutemukan. Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk tepat disampingku, lalu memakai topi rajut itu dan merapihkan rambutnya dengan jari. Aku melirik jaket hitam yang kuberikan semalam, “Apa jaket itu cukup hangat buatmu?” Tanyaku. Jungkook menunduk, tangannya meraba kain jaketnya “Sebenarnya aku juga tidak perlu jaket karena Android hanya akan rusak jika terpapar suhu dibawah nol terlalu lama, namun aku sangat berterimakasih” ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.  
Aku mengangguk dengan mulut penuh, perutku terisi dan itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Jungkook memandangiku saat aku makan untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Lalu lintas kota ini terlihat tetap ramai walaupun adanya isu bahaya yang mengancam kota Detroit, namun tampaknya penduduk kota tidak terlalu mempedulikan sepanjang kejadian itu tidak menimpa diri mereka sendiri. “Dimana kau membelinya?” Tanyaku penasaran. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai lebar “Aku tidak membelinya, aku mendapatkannya” jawabnya.  
Mataku membesar, “Hei- Jangan bilang kalau kau mencuri?”. Jungkook menggeleng-geleng, dia terkekeh tanpa suara “Tidak akan” Jawabnya. Aku sedikit kaget karena aku baru kali ini melihatnya tertawa kecil, “Ini adalah salah satu kelemahan Android, mudah sekali diretas” ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ditutupi beanie. Aku hampir tersedak “KAU MERETAS ANDROID PEGAWAI MAKANAN CEPAT SAJI?” tanyaku, aku hampir tidak percaya Jungkook bisa melakukan itu. Bahu Jungkook terangkat, “Yah, aku bisa melakukannya untuk Android dengan sistem pertahanan Cyber yang cukup rendah seperti pegawai restoran, Maid dan semacamnya” ujarnya dengan nada polos. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya, sebenarnya Jungkook ini Android yang didesain untuk apa?  
Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya suatu saat nanti, namun kini aku jadi teramat menyesal karena tidak membaca brosur keterangan Android JK-970 dengan seksama, mungkin banyak fitur tersembunyi yang Jungkook miliki dan aku tidak mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Jungkook adalah Android yang tidak sembarang orang bisa membelinya? Tapi aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya kemarin- “Sudah jam 6 pagi, Serene. Mungkin kita harus menyusun rencana” ucap Jungkook lagi, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap mata cokelat Jungkook, lalu mengangguk-angguk.  
“Benar juga… Apa yang akan kita lakukan,ya?” ucapku pelan. Aku menatap sinar matahari pagi yang lembut menyinari kota, belum ada tanda-tanda jika akan ada bahaya yang terjadi. Aku meminum sodaku, menimbang-nimbang segala pilihan dengan Jungkook disampingku yang menunggu jawabanku “Apakah menurutmu kita bisa kembali ke rumah?” tanyaku pelan. Aku sebenarnya takut mendengar jawabannya, namun tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik daripada- “Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku mendeteksi adanya beberapa polisi yang berada di rumahmu” Ucap Jungkook setelah memejamkan matanya, suara sistem pemindaiannya terdengar pelan. Aku menghela nafas berat, aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Taehyung, apakah ia selamat dari penyergapan Android semalam? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?  
Jungkook memejamkan matanya lagi, “Mereka semua adalah manusia, untuk saat ini. Kelihatannya ayahmu menyadari bahwa rumah kalian diserang semalam, dan melaporkannya pada polisi atas perusakan properti dan juga hilangnya dirimu. Mereka sedang memeriksa keberadaan Android di rumahmu, dan kemungkinan besar- jika mereka menemukanku aku akan ditangkap karena melarikan satu orang gadis” lapornya lagi. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati “Apakah ayahku ada disana saat ini?”. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu menjawab dengan nada pelan “Ayah dan ibumu ada disana untuk saat ini. Dan mereka menetapkan aku dan Kara sebagai tersangka pada polisi”. Aku mengangguk berat, lalu membuka pintu mobil disampingku dan keluar dari sana. Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang pegal karena tidur di tempat sempit, “Ayo kita keluar dan berjalan-jalan mencari informasi” ucapku pada Jungkook yang mengikutiku keluar dari mobil. Aku berjalan menuju pagar kawat yang menutup area parkir ini, lalu membuka pagarnya dan berjalan pelan menuju jalan raya. Aku melihat sebuah truk makanan bertuliskan ‘Chicken Feed’ tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, kurasa disanalah Jungkook mendapatkan makananku.  
Aku berjalan menuju gerai truk makanan disana, terlihat beberapa pria dan wanita sedang memakan makanan mereka lahap sambil berbincang dibawah payung meja. Aku menoleh kearah Jungkook yang mengikutiku di sampingku, raut wajahnya datar “Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi” bisikku saat kami mulai memasuki gerai makanan ini. Aku mendapati seorang pria paruh baya bersama seorang pria muda sedang berdiri didepan truk makanan, lalu pria itu berjalan melewati kami sambil mengomel “Tenang saja, dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun seperti anjing pudel”. Pria muda yang memakai pakaian formal itu membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku, lalu berjalan berpapasan denganku. Aku sekilas mendapati lampu LED warna biru di pelipisnya, dia adalah Android “Jungkook, identifikasi Android itu” bisikku pada Jungkook disampingku yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Android tadi.  
Kami berdua berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang cukup jauh dari pria paruh baya dan Androidnya tadi, lalu Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Android itu yang tengah berbincang dengan pria didepannya. Raut wajah Jungkook berubah keras, “Android itu adalah Android prototype RK-800, namanya yang di register adalah Connor. Ia adalah prototype Android paling maju yang dimiliki CyberLife dan kini sedang ditugaskan bersama partnernya untuk memecahkan kasus yang melibatkan para Android dan memburu para Deviant” Jungkook menatapku dengan raut wajah amat serius. Aku mendengus, pantas saja ia bisa menampakkan diri begitu jelas dan berani setelah pidato kontroversial Android kemarin. Karena Android yang satu ini didesain untuk mencari dan menangkap para Deviant yang berkeliaran itu sendiri, “Dan pria itu?” Tanyaku.  
Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kembali, lalu mengidentifikasi wajah pria paruh baya yang bersama Connor “Pria itu adalah Letnan polisi Hank Anderson, Connor ditugaskan untuk menemani dan membantunya memburu dan memecahkan tiap kasus Deviant” ucapnya lagi. Aku mengusap wajahku, lalu mengamati mereka berdua. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka “Bisakah aku bertanya padamu suatu pertanyaan pribadi, Letnan?” Tanya Connor, suaranya sayup-sayup tersamarkan suara lalu lintas. Aku melirik Connor dan Hank secara sembunyi-sembunyi, “Kenapa kau sangat membenci Android?” tanya Connor lagi. Penampilan fisik Connor yang rapih amat cocok sebagai asisten detektif ataupun detektif itu sendiri, dengan rambut pendek yang disisir rapi kebelakang dan pakaian formal dengan dasi, “Aku punya alasanku sendiri” jawab Letnan Hank singkat sambil memakan burgernya.  
Aku menarik kesimpulan jika Connor dan Hank belum lama ini menjadi rekan, dan Hank tidak terlalu suka dengan Connor. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, menarik tangan Jungkook agar berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari gerai itu. “Aku baru saja mendapatkan laporan tentang tersangka Deviant” suara Connor terdengar samar dibelakangku. Ucapannya itu membuatku menelan ludah, aku segera meraih lengan Jungkook dan mengaitkan lenganku padanya. Jungkook hanya menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi yang bingung “Jaraknya tak jauh dari sini, mungkin kita harus segera memeriksanya” lanjut Connor lagi dengan suara yang mulai pelan karena jarak kami sudah cukup jauh. Langkahku mulai dipercepat, dan kami pun berbelok kearah suatu jalan raya.   
Jungkook menatapku heran “Serene, aku bukanlah Deviant. Kau tak perlu cemas” ucapnya sambil pelan-pelan melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. Aku melepas lengannya “Kau mungkin belum benar-benar menjadi Deviant, namun kita berdua kabur dari rumahku dan kau menjadi tersangka pelarianku” ujarku sambil menatap layar LED besar berisikan berbagai iklan didepanku, mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dan penduduk kota yang berjalan santai di sekeliling kami. “Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri bersamamu, namun kau malah dituduh melarikan diri dan menjadi Deviant. Ditambah lagi mereka mengira kau membawaku pergi” gumamku hampir tak terdengar. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, “Aku paham kenapa mereka menuduhku, mereka mengira aku membawamu kabur bersama Android yang lain. Terlebih lagi saat Kara memecahkan kaca jendela dan kabur di waktu yang sama” bisiknya, lalu menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum menenangkanku.  
“Sudah terlambat untuk kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya, mereka hanya akan membawaku kembali ke CyberLife dan membuatku non-aktif” ucap Jungkook lagi, pandangannya beredar jauh kearah gedung-gedung tinggi didepan kami. Mendadak rasa sedih menggerogoti hatiku, aku telah menyebabkan Jungkook dituduh menjadi Deviant dan aku masih harus merepotkan dirinya lagi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. “Aku minta maaf, Jungkook. Sungguh minta maaf” ucapku merasa bersalah. Jungkook menggeleng “Tak perlu meminta maaf, keamananmu adalah prioritas utamaku sekarang. Untuk sekarang, kita akan melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup, setidaknya sampai krisis ini berhenti. Oke Serene?” ucapnya lembut sambil memegang kedua bahuku.   
Aku menarik nafas panjang, berusaha membalas senyum Jungkook “Oke, Jungkook” jawabku. Aku menatap mata besar Jungkook yang terlihat amat tulus, entah kenapa aku mulai berpikir bahwa Android bahkan lebih mempunyai perasaan daripada manusia itu sendiri “Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?” tanyaku meminta jawaban dan kekuatan. Senyum Jungkook melebar, lalu melepas tangannya dan mengangguk “Aku akan tetap bersamamu”.  
***  
Aku dan Jungkook berjalan-jalan di pusat kota hingga sore tiba, tidak ada kejadian yang ekstrem dan itu membuatku semakin tenang. Aku menghabiskan makan siangku, beberapa buah roti isi yang kubeli di kedai makanan pusat kota. Bahan makanan yang ada di ranselku bahkan belum berguna untuk saat ini, karena tabunganku masih cukup banyak untuk membeli makanku. Kami berjalan-jalan menelusuri sudut kota, aku menemukan dua-tiga kejadian saat beberapa Android berjalan tanpa pemiliknya. Dan aku sempat menyaksikan saat seorang Deviant tertangkap polisi karena mencoba melarikan diri dari pemiliknya, lalu polisi itu melepas tembakan kearah perut Deviant itu dan membuat Deviant itu Shut Down dalam beberapa menit. Melihat pemandangan itu membuatku ngeri, membuat beberapa orang disekitarku menjerit ketika polisi melepas tembakan. Jungkook meraih lenganku dan menarikku menjauhi kerumunan, aku tidak ingin membayangkan jika seandainya suatu hari nanti Jungkook juga akan tertangkap.  
“Kita bisa bertanya pada Android itu, mungkin?” Tanyaku ketika ada sebuah Android pengangkut sampah yang bekerja didepan kami berdiri. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu berjalan menghampiri Android itu. Android itu menatap kami penasaran, “Apakah kau tahu tempat dimana kami bisa bermalam?” tanya Jungkook padanya. Android itu mengangguk, “Ada, tapi sayangnya tempatnya ada di pinggir kota. Cukup jauh dari sini” ucapnya sembari kembali bekerja. Jungkook meraih tangan Android itu, permukaan tangannya berubah putih pucat dan bersinar biru saat ia mengakses informasi dari Android itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Jungkook melepas tangannya dan tangannya berubah kembali normal “Terimakasih banyak” ucap Jungkook. Android itu hanya tersenyum simpul, kembali masuk kedalam truk sampahnya dan berlalu dari sini. Tangan Jungkook menarik lengan bajuku, isyarat untuk mengikutinya.  
Aku menatap Jungkook yang berjalan menuju halte bus, “Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?” tanyaku sambil terus mengikuti Jungkook yang terlihat yakin. Jungkook memeriksa jadwal kedatangan bus “Ada suatu tempat tersembunyi dimana para Android Deviant ditampung untuk sementara” ucapnya saat aku memandang dirinya yang terlihat bersemangat. “Oh ya?” tanyaku antusias, senyumku terkembang. Jungkook mengangguk, “Android itu yang memberitahuku bahwa teman-teman Deviantnya pergi ke tempat itu dan tidak pernah kembali ataupun ketahuan oleh polisi” ucapnya.  
“Memang dimanakah tempat itu? Dan tempat seperti apa?” Tanyaku lagi penasaran, bus selanjutnya muncul didepan mata kami. Jungkook berdeham, lalu menunggu bus menepi ke halte kami. Saat kami mulai berjalan memasuki bus dan duduk, Jungkook pun menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang terdengar yakin namun disaat yang bersamaan terdengar amat cemas.  
“Sebuah rumah tua di daerah pinggiran, milik orang bernama Zlatko”  
***  
Kami pun sampai didepan sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat gelap, dan juga tua. Aku menoleh kearah Jungkook, ia memastikan tempatnya memang benar dan kami tidak salah arah “Disinilah tempatnya” ucapnya pelan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, rumah ini terlihat tidak berpenghuni… Dan suasana di sekitar kami cukup sepi dan mencekam dibanding suasana ramai kota saat malam hari sebelumnya. Aku perlahan berjalan mendekati halaman rumah besar itu, dengan Jungkook mengikutiku di belakang.  
Aku berjalan menaiki tangga kecil teras rumah itu, lalu berdiri didepan pintunya yang besar dan lembab. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Jungkook, raut wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Maka aku menarik nafas untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, dan mulai mengetuk pintunya keras.  
“Halo… Ada orang disini?” Tanyaku.  
Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari luar maupun dalam rumah untuk beberapa saat, maka aku mencoba mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi dan memanggil. “Halo… Tuan Zlatko?” panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Aku menggigit bibir, bagaimana jika informasi yang Android tadi berikan itu salah? Jungkook menggesekkan sepatu boots-nya keatas lantai kayu yang rapuh, terlihat agak cemas. Aku memandang kearah lantai dua rumah ini, rumah ini gelap…  
Tiba-tiba suara kunci pintu diputar didepanku membuat bahuku tersentak, lalu pintu itu pun terbuka sedikit. “Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian dirumahku?” Tanya sebuah suara berat dibelakang pintu, aku langsung tahu jika orang ini adalah pria paruh baya. “Aku dan Android-ku sedang mencari tempat berlindung, kami diberi tahu kalau kau bisa membantu kami” jawabku dengan nada yang kubuat tenang. Aku bisa melihat sebagian wajah pria itu disela-sela pintu, “Pulanglah. Aku tak bisa membantu apapun” jawab pria itu ketus sambil menarik pintunya.  
“Eh, tunggu! Tunggu!” Tanganku terjulur, menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup. Pria itu berhenti, “Kami benar-benar butuh bantuanmu..” aku merajuk. Pria itu menatapku lekat-lekat, lalu pandangannya berpindah pada Jungkook yang berdiri siaga dibelakangku. Pria itu mengendikkan bahunya, lalu membuka pintu itu lebih lebar sembari berkata “Masuklah”.  
Aku menoleh pada Jungkook yang menatap kami, ia mengangguk pelan. Lalu kami pun melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah Zlatko yang hangat. Rumah itu diterangi cahaya temaram, perabotannya terkesan kuno dan ketinggalan jaman dengan aksen rumah barat. Aku berjalan diatas karpet kulit beruang, di dindingnya terdapat banyak sekali pajangan kepala hewan yang diawetkan. Zlatko berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar, dengan sofa-sofa dan meja yang disusun rapih walaupun tetap terlihat berdebu. “Jimin, bisakah kau menyimpan jaket tamu-tamu baru kita ini?” ucap Zlatko sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa besar berwarna marun didepan kami. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah belakang kami, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.  
Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku hampir meloncat karena kaget, “Oh, jangan takut kepada teman baik kita” Zlatko menyahut sambil tertawa kecil. Android pria berambut pirang yang baru datang menatapku lekat, tangannya masih meminta jaketku dan Jungkook. Tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi, namun disaat yang bersamaan terlihat lembut dan amat rapuh “Jimin adalah salah satu Android beruntung yang kutolong” Zlatko menjelaskannya pada kami. Aku melepas jaket dan ranselku lalu memberikannya pada Jimin yang menerimanya tanpa suara, lalu ia berlalu dari hadapan kami. Jungkook rupanya sedari tadi juga memperhatikan Jimin dengan seksama, raut wajahnya teramat serius. “Ia menemaniku hidup didalam rumah besar, tua dan kosong ini. Kemarilah, buat diri kalian nyaman” ucap Zlatko sambil melambaikan tangannya mengundang kami.  
Aku dan Jungkook berjalan menuju sofa, lalu mendudukkan diri kami disana. Jimin melangkah dari belakang kami, lalu beranjak menuangkan minuman untuk Zlatko. Zlatko pun memulai pembicaraan, “Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentangku?” tanyanya. “Sebuah Android memberi tahu kami kau bisa membantu kami” jawabku, Zlatko mengusap janggutnya. Zlatko memiliki rambut cokelat gondrong sebahu dan kumis serta jambang yang tidak rapih, namun sejauh ini ia terlihat cukup baik untukku. Zlatko berdeham, “Android, ya?” kini pertanyaannya tertuju kearah Jungkook yang duduk tenang disampingku.   
Jungkook menatap Zlatko tajam, lalu kemudian mengangguk.  
“Bagaimana dengan gadis ini?” tanya Zlatko lagi. Kini Jungkook menoleh kearahku, matanya bertemu dengan tatapanku “Dia adalah manusia” jawab Jungkook singkat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Zlatko yang kini memegang gelas wiski-nya dari Jimin, “Dan kalian ingin mencari tempat yang aman?” tanya Zlatko lagi. Aku mengangguk cepat, Zlatko menyilangkan kakinya dan membuka lengannya “Aku dengar Kanada adalah tempat yang bersahabat. Pemandangan yang indah, udara yang bersih, dan tentunya…” “Tidak ada peraturan tentang Android!” ucap Zlatko, menyeringai memperlihatkan giginya.   
Aku tersenyum “Ya, itu tepat seperti yang kami berdua inginkan” Ucapku sambil menoleh kearah Jungkook yang menatap tajam Zlatko sedari tadi. Jungkook mengangguk, namun tidak ada senyum yang muncul di wajahnya “Tentu saja! Tapi pertama-tama…” sahut Zlatko. Ia menaruh gelasnya yang kosong diatas meja pendek dekat kami, “Aku harus menyingkirkan chip pelacak darinya dulu” jari Zlatko menunjuk Jungkook. “Pelacak?” tanyaku lagi. Zlatko mengangguk, “Ya, alat yang bisa melacak keberadaan Android tiap saat. Aku akan mengeluarkannya dari pria ini lalu kalian berdua akan aman” jelasnya.  
Zlatko berdiri, lalu mulai berjalan kearah suatu pintu kayu menuju ruang bawah tanah “Gadis itu bisa menunggu denganku disini” tiba-tiba sebuah suara pelan terdengar. Aku menoleh kearah Jimin yang barusan berbicara, aku hampir saja setuju namun Jungkook meraih tanganku lebih cepat “Tidak, dia ikut bersamaku” ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Zlatko. Jimin mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil “Tentu saja” ucapnya lagi. Ketika Jimin tersenyum, entah kenapa ia bisa membuatku merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Aku dan Jungkook berjalan bersisian menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah, penerangannya suram dan bau lembabnya aneh. Tiba-tiba rasa cemas dan firasat tak enak menyergapku “Jungkook, aku tidak suka tempat ini” bisikku pada Jungkook. Ia melepas tanganku, lalu berkata pelan “Kita tidak punya tempat dan pilihan lain, kita harus ikut dengannya” jawabnya.  
Kami sampai di lantai bawah tanah yang lebih gelap, lantainya becek dan penerangan hanya didapat dari lampu temaram. Aku melihat ada beberapa pagar disampingku, lengkap dengan beberapa kunci. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa ini terlihat seperti sel penjara? “Maafkan karena kondisinya kotor. Aku harus menyembunyikan ini semua karena melepas alat pelacak dari Android itu ilegal” ucap Zlatko yang berada diruangan depan kami. Aku menolehkan kepala ke belakangku, Jimin ada disana mengikuti kami. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Jungkook, namun entah kenapa auranya terasa kuat sekali.  
Jungkook berjalan menyusul Zlatko kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan banyak kabel dan mesin canggih, kontras dengan rumah kuno dimana kami berada sekarang. Monitor komputer berisikan angka dan kode yang tak kutahu, peralatan yang tidak bisa kusebutkan lainnya- “Kemari nak, berdirilah disini” Zlatko menunjuk Jungkook dan memberi isyarat untuk berdiri didalam sebuah tempat pijakan dengan banyak kabel. Lalu ia bergegas mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya “Aku harus memperingatkanmu. Ini akan terasa sangat tidak nyaman” ucap Zlatko, menatap Jungkook. Aku berdiri didepan Jungkook dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar, rasa takut itu datang lagi dan aku tidak bisa mundur.  
Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah alat-alat yang ada disini, semuanya terlihat asing dari yang pernah kulihat di kota sekalipun “Kau tahu apa yang aneh?” suara Zlatko terdengar terkekeh. Aku menolehkan kepalaku cepat, tiba-tiba sebuah alat tajam menusuk tengkuk Jungkook dan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan kuat oleh lengan robot. Tubuh Jungkook terangkat keatas hingga kakinya tidak menapak lantai, raut wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi amat cemas. “Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, seluruh alat pelacak Android berhenti bekerja sejak kemarin. Karena itulah sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk melepas pelacakmu” Suara kencang Zlatko berubah mengerikan. Aku menatap Zlatko yang berjalan pelan dan berdiri didepan Jungkook yang kini hanya bisa tergantung tak berdaya, “Tapi kau bilang…?!” Ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang mulai keras.  
Tiba-tiba Zlatko tertawa kencang, jantungku hampir berhenti karena kaget. Benar firasatku, ada yang tidak beres. “Kalian para Deviant, terlalu naif” ucap Zlatko sambil melipat lengannya didepan dadanya. Aku menoleh kearah pintu keluar, Jimin berdiri diam tepat dibelakangku. Aku dan Jungkook terjebak disini dan mungkin kemungkinan kami akan keluar dengan utuh sangat kecil, “Kalian semua datang kepadaku, mengharapkan bantuan. Dan aku pun mereset memori kalian, kemudian akan kujual kembali atau kusimpan untuk percobaanku yang menyenangkan” sambung Zlatko lagi sambil tertawa. Kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam “Jungkook!!” Teriakku sambil berusaha merangsek maju namun tangan Jimin yang dengan secepat kilat menahan tubuhku lebih kuat.  
Zlatko menoleh kearahku, lalu menepuk dahinya “Ah ya, aku lupa tentang gadis itu. Kuncilah dia Jimin, aku akan memberesinya nanti. Dia amat cantik dan aku juga menyukainya. Sesuai jika kubuat dia sebagai pelacurku” Zlatko menatapku dengan pandangan yang merendahkan dan amat menjijikkan. “Jungkook!” Teriakku lagi, kali ini Jimin menyeretku keluar bersamanya. Tangan Jimin memegang mulutku dan lengannya mencengkram tubuhku kuat-kuat.   
***  
Jungkook.  
“Serene!!” Panggilku lagi ketika Jimin membawanya keluar, tengkukku terasa aneh dan sangat tidak nyaman karena tusukan alat yang tidak kuketahui. Zlatko didepanku tertawa puas dengan perbuatannya “Oh, seorang Android berusaha untuk menjadi pelindungnya? Manis sekali” Ejek Zlatko sambil menyeringai. Jika saja tanganku tidak ditahan dengan lengan robot yang kuat ini, aku pasti akan menghajar Zlatko habis-habisan. Aku berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga, aku sedang berusaha menarik tanganku ketika suatu rasa menyergap.  
Mataku terpejam.  
Ketika aku membuka mataku kembali, terdapat tanda Reset didepanku dengan persentase proses penghapusan memoriku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dengan Zlatko masih ada didepanku “Kau lebih baik tidak mengingat apapun, nak. Tidak ada rasa sakit, ketakutan, harapan. Aku hampir iri padamu” Ucap Zlatko untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu ia meninggalkanku dengan alat ini yang akan meresetku ulang, tulisan Memory Corruption mulai bermunculan di pandanganku dan aku mulai panik. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah berada di hadapanku, tatapannya nanar dan tidak bisa kutebak “Temui aku di ruang tamu” ujarnya dengan suaranya yang pelan. Lalu Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian.  
Bukankah dia barusan membawa pergi….. Ah…. Siapa namanya?  
Sial, kenapa aku tidak ingat nama gadis yang bersamaku tadi? Gadis?  
Aku mendongak kearah kabel-kabel yang terjulur diatas kepalaku, tulisan Reset menunjukkan angka 20%. Aku harus keluar dari sini bagaimanapun caranya, karena itu aku mulai menendang sebuah troli berisi alat-alat, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Tidak berhasil, angka proses menunjukkan 50%.  
Pandanganku mulai kabur, dan waktuku amat terbatas. Maka aku mendongak, mendapati ada kabel warna kuning dan hijau yang tersambung dengan tubuhku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga meraihnya, namun aku kini mulai ragu. Kabel warna kuning atau hijau? Proses reset menunjukkan angka 70%.  
Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bimbang, maka aku menarik sekuat tenaga kabel berwarna hijau hingga terlepas dan mengakibatkan botol bir Zlatko yang berada diatas meja terlempar terkena kabel dan tumpah kebawah. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap agar ini setidaknya berhasil. Namun kenyataannya tidak terjadi apa-apa, sia-sia.  
“Fuck!!” Aku mengumpat keras. Aku harus berhasil menyelamatkan diri…. Dari Zlatko… Namun kenapa aku harus menyelamatkan diri? Tunggu sebentar. Aku mulai bingung, memoriku perlahan mulai hilang. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku, namun pandanganku mulai kabur dan- ZAP! Pandanganku pun berubah hitam.  
***  
Reader.  
“Proses penghapusan memori selesai”  
Suara komputer terdengar jelas disebuah ruang bawah tanah rumah tua Zlatko. Alat-alat yang mencengkram tangan Jungkook terlepas, lengan-lengan robot pun menurunkan tubuhnya kembali kebawah, dan alat yang menusuk tengkuknya pun tercabut.  
Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan sekitarnya, tulisan Temui Jimin di ruang tamu muncul pada sistem command-nya. Maka Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju lorong bawah tanah, ia menoleh kearah sel penjara yang terkunci disampingnya dan ia pun tersentak. Sebuah kilas balik muncul pada sistem ingatannya yang rusak, disana ia melihat tayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan takut dibelakangnya beberapa saat lalu. Kilas balik itu hilang, lalu Jungkook terdiam membisu. Tulisan MY NAME IS J(N$K&#K muncul di sistemnya. Jungkook menatap tulisan itu kosong, tidak tahu apapun karena memorinya telah Corrupted.  
Namun karena teramat penasaran, ia kemudian mengintip kedalam sel penjara itu. Tiba-tiba sepotong tangan menjulur dari sel tempatnya mengintip, “Tolong.. kami” sebuah suara serak terdengar mengerikan. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan dengan spontan ia membuka kunci sel itu dan melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Sebuah tangan dingin memegang bahunya dan dia menangkisnya refleks, “Oh, tidak. Dia menghapus memori pria ini” sahut suara perempuan. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya didalam sel yang sangat gelap, “Kau harus berusaha mengingat, teman” ujar sebuah suara lagi, kali ini pria.  
Jungkook berdiri didepan sebuah Android yang tidak jelas bentuknya, matanya menyala warna oranye dengan luka terbuka lebar di tubuhnya “Demi gadis itu” lanjut Android itu. “Dia menahan kami, membuat kami menderita.. Menciptakan monster sepertiku” Suara aneh lainnya muncul dibelakangnya dan kini Jungkook merasa dia harus segera keluar dari dalam penjara itu. Maka Jungkook berkelit menghindar dengan cepat, lalu keluar dari penjara itu dan berlari keatas tanpa menutupnya lagi.  
Jungkook berjalan kearah Jimin sedang berada didepan perapian ruang tamu, tangannya menggeser-geser tongkat kedalam bara api agar nyalanya lebih terang “Makanannya sudah jadi, antarkan itu pada Zlatko” ucap Jimin singkat sambil berdiri dan berbalik kearah Jungkook yang berdiri sigap dihadapannya. Jungkook mengangguk patuh, lalu berjalan cepat kearah meja pendek dekat sofa. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sofa besar berwarna marun didepannya, dan sebuah kilas balik muncul lagi pada sistemnya.   
Disana, ia sedang duduk disamping seorang gadis berambut pirang dan tengah mengobrol bersama Zlatko. Gadis yang sama… Kilas balik itu pun hilang, dan tulisan J(N$KO#K muncul lagi pada sistemnya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat nampan berisikan semangkuk sup yang disiapkan Jimin untuk Zlatko. Ia memindai tempat ini, lalu menemukan ruang kerja Zlatko yang berada di lantai paling atas rumah ini.  
Ia berjalan pelan melewati ruangan utama, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pintu kayu besar. Karena rasa ingin tahunya, Jungkook mendorong pintu itu dan menemukan bahwa itu adalah pintu masuk rumah ini. Sebuah kilas balik muncul lagi, saat itu ia sedang berada disamping seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai jaket hitam dan ransel. Mata biru gadis itu menatapnya, meminta kekuatan. Gambaran itu hilang lagi, dan Jungkook menutup pintunya. Tulisan JUN$KO#K muncul di sistemnya, namun Jungkook tetap berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Tangannya membuka pintu ruangan kerja Zlatko, mendapati Zlatko sedang asyik membuka tubuh sebuah Android yang telah terbagi dua.  
“Eh.. Taruh saja di meja sebelah sana” Ucap Zlatko sambil menunjuk meja kerjanya dibelakangnya. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu menaruh nampan itu disana. “Tolong taruh bagian itu dipojok ruangan” Perintah Zlatko lagi. Jungkook mengangguk patuh, lalu mengangkat bagian tubuh atas sebuah Android dan berjalan menuju pojok ruangan. Zlatko berteriak, “Jimin, Jimin!!!” panggilnya. Jungkook menaruh bagian itu dengan hati-hati diatas lantai kayu, “Ya, Zlatko” ucap Jimin yang kini berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Zlatko mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya yang berdebu, “Aku akan selesai dalam 10 menit, aku akan mengecek gadis itu dan melihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengannya” ucap Zlatko sambil tertawa terkekeh.  
Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, “Mengerti, Zlatko. Akan kubawa gadis itu kesini dalam 10 menit” ucapnya sambil kembali menutup pintu. Jungkook berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempat Zlatko berada, lalu menutup pintunya dan berdiri di lorong lantai dua untuk beberapa saat. Jungkook berpikir keras, Seorang gadis, Zlatko bilang? Gadis yang mana? Pikirnya.  
Ingat?  
Jungkook berjalan pelan mengelilingi rumah tua Zlatko, ia merasa harus segera mencari sesuatu namun ia tidak tahu pasti apa itu. Jungkook berhenti didepan sebuah lukisan keluarga yang tidak ia kenal, sistem otaknya bekerja keras mencari sisa memorinya. Dan sebuah kilas balik terakhir pun muncul, ia sedang berada didepan sebuah pigura besar berisikan foto sebuah keluarga yang tak asing. Gadis itu ada disampingnya dan tersenyum pahit menatap foto keluarganya, dan kilas balik itu pun berhenti berputar.  
Jungkook berjalan mundur dan kedua tangannya mencari pegangan untuk tetap berdiri, tulisan JUNGKOOK muncul di sistem ingatannya. Jungkook tersentak, Namaku adalah Jungkook. Suatu kesadaran membanjiri ingatannya bagaikan arus deras, “Serene…. Serene!” Teriak Jungkook kecil. Maka Jungkook pun ingat nama gadis yang terus bersamanya sejak awal.  
Serene.


	4. A Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene dan Jungkook mendapatkan satu teman baru untuk ikut menemani mereka mencari tempat singgah dan mencari pertolongan

Serene!  
Aku harus mencari dimana Serene berada sebelum Zlatko selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Jungkook pun mulai berlari kencang mencari Serene diruangan manapun yang dapat ia temui, tangannya membuka kenop pintu perpustakaan lantai dua dan mulai memindai ruangan itu untuk menemukan Serene secepatnya. Serene tidak disini, pikir Jungkook. Maka ia kembali ke koridor lantai dua, lalu mencari lagi didalam ruangan-ruangan yang bersebaran seperti labirin. Ia tiba disebuah ruangan berisi perapian yang menyala, dengan televisi model lama yang memperlihatkan kabar terkini. Aku tidak punya waktu lebih, ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri, lalu kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.  
Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu yang letaknya paling jauh dari letak ruang kerja Zlatko menarik perhatiannya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa berada di depan tempat yang benar. Lalu tangannya cekatan membuka pintu itu dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya diatas lantai, rasa lega membanjiri dirinya “Serene?” ucap Jungkook pelan. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, “Jungkook…?” Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu. “Jungkook!” ucap gadis itu lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menghampiri Jungkook.  
Jungkook meraih tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya erat-erat, “Jungkook, kau mengingatku!” ucap Serene disela-sela senyum lebarnya. Jungkook mengelus kepala Serene dengan amat hati-hati, senyumnya terkembang “Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?” balasnya. Serene melepas pelukannya, lalu mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca “Aku minta maaf, Serene. Kau benar, tidak seharusnya kita mengikuti Zlatko” ucap Jungkook sambil menyisir anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Serene. Serene mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Jungkook pun menyadari sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting.  
“Kita harus segera pergi dari sini” ucap Jungkook dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu. “Ikuti aku dan jangan buat suara apapun” ucap Jungkook sambil membuka pintu ruangan tempat Serene disekap, lalu mengendap keluar bersama Serene yang mengikutinya. Jungkook mengintip dari sela dinding, “Jimin, aku sudah selesai. Bawa gadis itu” suara Zlatko terdengar sayup-sayup diikuti dengan suara Jimin yang menjawab “Baik, Zlatko”. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu membuka pintu kearah ruangan berisi perapian yang ia masuki tadi dan memasukkan Serene kedalamnya. Langkah kaki Jimin terdengar jelas dari luar ruangan ini, dan Jungkook memutar otaknya untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Jungkook menarik lengan sweater Serene dan bersembunyi dibawah sebuah meja besar yang ditutupi penutup kain panjang. Serene berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedang tidak stabil, “Zlatko! Gadis itu kabur!” teriak Jimin diluar sana. Serene menelan ludah, ia tidak boleh panik.  
Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi terbuka kencang. Serene menahan nafasnya dan sebisa mungkin tidak gemetar, langkah kaki Jimin mulai terdengar dekat kearah mereka bersembunyi. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya menyisir tiap sudut ruangan perapian, sistem pemindainya tidak mendeteksi keberadaan gerakan. “Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kembali kesini!” suara Zlatko terdengar dari luar. Jimin menoleh kearah pintu masuk, “Aku datang!” jawab Jimin. Lalu ia berjalan melewati meja tempat Serene dan Jungkook bersembunyi, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebuah suara pintu tertutup terdengar dan Jungkook mengisyaratkan Serene untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya “Mereka sedang mencari kita, kita harus pergi dari sini” bisik Jungkook. Serene meraih sepotong kayu yang terbakar dari perapian, lalu memutuskan untuk membakar gorden ruangan itu. Tangan Serene meraih tangan Jungkook yang terulur dan mereka mulai berlari kabur dari ruangan itu. Mereka berdua sedang menuruni tangga lantai dua dengan secepat mungkin ketika-  
DORR!!  
Pegangan tangga kayu disamping mereka patah berhamburan akibat hantaman peluru shotgun, dan Zlatko muncul dibelakang mereka dengan senapan besar di tangannya. Serene dan Jungkook berlari cepat menuju pintu utama, Jimin mengejar mereka dari belakang. Serene meraih kenop pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya namun pintunya terkunci, “Shit!” umpat Serene sambil berkelit dari Jimin yang berada dekat dengan mereka dan berlari kencang menuju pintu belakang dekat ruang tamu. Jungkook melempar sebuah lampu ruangan kearah Jimin yang dengan lincah berkelit menghindar, lalu mereka berlari lagi. Serene membuka kenop pintu belakang dan membukanya lebar-lebar, Serene berlari kencang didepan Jungkook dan Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.  
Tiba-tiba kaki Serene menginjak lempengan besi di tanah dan terjerembab keras, “Serene!” Jungkook berlari kencang kearahnya dan menarik tubuhnya berdiri. “Pergilah, lari selamatkan dirimu!” Serene meringis, kaki kirinya terasa amat sakit karena terkilir. “Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!” Jawab Jungkook sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Serene dan memapahnya. Serene berusaha berdiri, lalu Jungkook berdiri dihadapan Serene untuk melindunginya saat Zlatko tiba didepan mereka dengan senapan teracung.  
“Aku sudah memperingatkanmu” Ucap Zlatko dingin, hujan deras yang turun membasahi pakaian mereka semua. “Kalian hanya akan berakhir buruk, kalian seharusnya mendengarkanku” ucap Zlatko lagi, kali ini ia mengisi amunisi shotgun-nya dengan peluru yang berkaliber besar. Ia mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam, bersiap menembak.  
Namun tiba-tiba Jimin yang ada di samping Zlatko berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Zlatko, menghalangi Jungkook dengan tubuhnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!” Teriak Zlatko marah. Jimin menggeleng kencang, tangannya menggenggam ransel, jaket Serene dan jaket milik Jungkook “Aku tidak akan mematuhimu kali ini, Zlatko” Ucap Jimin dengan intonasi dingin. Zlatko menggeram kencang, “Menyingkirlah atau akan kutembak kau!” Teriaknya lagi. Jimin merebut senapan itu dari tangan Zlatko dengan gerakan cepat dan mengarahkannya pada Zlatko yang tersentak kaget. Serene dan Jungkook hanya bisa tertegun “Beraninya kau, BERANINYA KAU?!” Teriak Zlatko lagi.  
Sudut mata Jungkook menangkap pergerakan dibelakang rumah Zlatko yang mulai terbakar hebat, Android-Android percobaan milik Zlatko yang sebelumnya berada di penjara bawah tanah mulai berjalan keluar dan kini bergerak menuju Zlatko. Mereka semua berada dalam kondisi yang sangat mengerikan, tubuh mereka dibongkar dan dipasang lagi tidak pada tempatnya sehingga kondisinya mirip Monster. “Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang membiarkan kalian keluar?” Teriak Zlatko lagi, kali ini dengan nada ketakutan. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Serene menariknya dalam pelukan, agar Serene tak melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.   
“Aku adalah tuanmu, patuhi aku! PERGI!” Zlatko berteriak kencang saat seorang Android mulai merangsek kearahnya dan menancapkan tangan besinya yang tajam keleher Zlatko, dan Android lain pun mulai berdatangan dan mengerumuninya. Darah segar mulai mengalir deras dari tubuh Zlatko, diiringi hujan yang mengguyuri mereka, membuat genangan air disekitar mereka memerah. Jimin bergegas menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri didepannya dengan posisi siaga, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri dihadapan Jungkook dan Serene. Jungkook menatap tajam Jimin, awas akan segala pergerakan yang ia buat. Serene yang masih berada didalam rengkuhan lengan Jungkook pun ikut bersiaga, Jimin melonggarkan sweater hitamnya yang basah kuyup didera hujan deras.  
“Aku.. diprogram untuk mematuhi setiap perintahnya” ucap Jimin pelan sambil menatap lekat mata Jungkook. Suara mengerikan Zlatko mulai melemah, berganti dengan suara Jimin yang terdengar lembut diiringi suara hujan deras “Setelah aku ‘sadar’, aku menunggu kesempatan untuk lepas darinya sejak lama. Dan kalian berdua pun tiba disini.. Aku merasa ini adalah kesempatanku yang tidak boleh aku sia-siakan”. Jungkook masih mengawasi Jimin tanpa berkedip, Serene lepas dari pelukannya dan ikut mengamati Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka “Aku tahu kau tidak punya alasan apapun untuk mempercayaiku setelah semua yang kuperbuat, tapi-” Lanjut Jimin terpotong. Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya yang basah kebelakang, menyibak poninya “Tapi aku tahu seseorang yang bisa membantu kita menyeberangi perbatasan Amerika-Kanada” lanjut Jimin. Jungkook masih menatap Jimin tanpa bicara, dan Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya.  
“Aku bisa membawamu kesana, kau dan gadis itu. Aku bisa melindungi kalian berdua jika kalian mengizinkanku untuk ikut” kali ini suara Jimin berubah menjadi lebih tegas. Senyum tulus muncul dibibirnya yang tebal, tangannya melempar ransel, jaket Serene dan jaket milik Jungkook kearah Jungkook dan Serene yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Jimin dan menatap wajah Serene untuk meminta keputusannya. Serene menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kejadian yang ia alami hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah “Baiklah” ucap Serene sambil menatap mata kecil Jimin. “Aku mempercayaimu” sambung Serene lagi.  
Jimin menyeringai lebar, membuat matanya yang sipit seolah menghilang. “Terimakasih banyak, kalian berdua. Ikuti aku” ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju Jungkook dan Serene, lalu menuntun mereka berdua menuju garasi rumah Zlatko untuk mengambil kendaraan dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.  
***  
Jungkook.  
Salju musim dingin sudah mulai turun malam ini, menyebabkan jalanan yang sedang kami lewati diselimuti dengan lapisan tebal salju. Aku menoleh kearah kursi belakang, tempat Serene yang sedang tidur miring dengan nyenyaknya. Pandanganku berpindah pada Jimin yang sedang duduk nyaman di kursi pengemudi, sedang menyalakan kemudi otomatisnya sambil menyilangkan kaki dan bersantai dikursinya. Jimin terlihat tenang dan fokus, sesekali matanya mengecek sistem mobil kami yang terpampang di jendela depan. Malam ini adalah malam yang amat tidak terduga, pertama memoriku hampir terhapus secara permanen dari sistemku, kedua Serene hampir saja menjadi tawanan di rumah Zlatko, ketiga… Jimin berada di pihak kami sekarang.  
“Aku baru kali ini melihat salju…” Gumamku tanpa sadar saat aku menatap jendela mobil yang gelap, berkabut dan dingin. Jimin menyeringai mendengarku, “Apakah kau diaktifkan baru-baru ini?” tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya “Beberapa hari yang lalu”. Jimin melipat lengannya didepan dadanya, lalu tertawa pelan “Kau tahu, ini adalah tahun keduaku tinggal di rumah Zlatko” ucap Jimin sambil melayangkan pandangannya jauh keluar. Aku menoleh, terkejut “Tahun….Kedua?” tanyaku lagi.  
Jimin tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya pahit dan penuh dengan- kesedihan? “Aku awalnya didesain sebagai seorang Traci, sampai Zlatko menangkapku ketika aku menjadi Deviant dan kabur dari tempatku bekerja. Keparat itu membawaku kerumahnya dan menahanku disana” ucap Jimin lagi, pandangannya bertemu dengan mataku. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa pahit dan kelam, lalu sebuah kesadaran muncul di pikiranku. Jimin didesain sebagai Android yang disewa dan digunakan didalam klub Seks terkenal yaitu Eden Club, karena itulah ia menyebut dirinya Traci (Android pemuas nafsu). Badan Jimin tidak terlalu tinggi, lebih pendek daripadaku dan kelihatan rapuh. Namun wajahnya terlihat sangat-sangat menarik dan tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik, karena awalnya ia memang didesain seperti itu. Dan jujur saja, suaranya juga terdengar sangat memabukkan.  
Aku mengidentifikasi Jimin, Android model JM-950. Android yang didesain untuk menjadi pasangan seks yang memuaskan bagi manusia, membaca deskripsi identitasnya membuatku agak canggung. “Zlatko membawaku ke rumahnya, berjanji ia akan menolongku.. Dan dia meresetku dan aku kehilangan ingatanku” lanjut Jimin lagi. Salju yang datang makin deras sehingga perjalanan kami menjadi lebih lambat, “Aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali saat seorang Android Traci lainnya datang. Namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku tidak bisa pergi dari sana”. “Dan hari ini kalian muncul, aku berpikir itulah kesempatanku untuk pergi dari rumah sialan itu. Aku bahkan sudah cukup beruntung karena tidak dijadikan objek percobaan olehnya” Suara Jimin makin pelan. Aku mengangguk mengerti, aku yakin pasti ia amat tersiksa dengan segala perintah dan titah Zlatko yang harus dituruti. Jimin hanya ingin pergi dan bebas melakukan apapun sesuai hatinya.  
Aku menekan tombol televisi di mobil Jimin, layarnya segera menyala dan memperlihatkan berita terkini, “Kelihatannya badai salju kota Detroit akan terjadi hampir semalaman ini, suhu diluar mencapai -3 derajat celcius” ucap seorang pembawa berita. Aku ingin bertanya lagi pada Jimin, namun pertanyaanku terlalu banyak. “Dan cuaca ini akan terjadi terus seperti ini hingga beberapa hari kedepan-“, aku mengganti saluran “Saat pemadam kebakaran kota Detroit sampai, rumah itu sudah habis terbakar. Efeknya sangat besar, namun hanya ditemukan sebuah mayat dihalaman belakang rumahnya-“ dan aku mematikan televisi itu.  
Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya “Orang-orang yang akan kita temui, bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?” pada Jimin yang diam-diam menikmati turunnya salju sepanjang perjalanan kami. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya padaku, “Dari para Android yang Zlatko siksa, aku diberi tahu jika ada beberapa manusia yang bersungguh-sungguh membantu para Android menyeberangi perbatasan” jawabnya. Ia mengencangkan mantel cokelat yang ia pakai melapisi sweaternya, lalu kembali mengamati pemandangan jendela mobil kami.  
Tiba-tiba mesin mobil kami mengeluarkan sebuah suara keras dan asap mengepul, “Peringatan, sistem rusak. Rem darurat akan diaktifkan” suara program mobil ini memberi tahu kami. Lalu mobil kami menepi di tepi jalan, tidak ada seorang pun diluar sini dan tempat gelap bersalju ini amat asing untukku. Aku menatap Jimin, ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, Serene tampaknya terbangun akibat suara kerusakan tadi. “Tetaplah didalam, Serene” ucapku sambil membuka pintu mobil dan menyusul Jimin yang berdiri didepan mobil kami. Jimin membuka pintu kap mobil kami dan asap putih keluar dari sana “Astaga, mungkin karena suhu diluar sini sangat dingin jadi mempengaruhi kinerja mobil kita. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak mengaktifkan mode otomatis” gerutu Jimin, lalu mengamati lingkungan sekitar kami yang berupa jalan raya dengan pohon-pohon tinggi diselimuti salju di sekitar kami. “Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?” Tanyaku.  
Jimin mengangkat bahunya “Tidak tahu, mungkin kita harus lanjut dengan berjalan kaki” ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. “Jalan kaki katamu? Suhu disini -3 derajat celcius, Serene tidak akan kuat” kataku sambil menoleh kearah Serene yang melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu mobil. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku “Yah, mungkin kita harus mencari tempat bermalam sampai pagi tiba” Jimin menyarankan demikian, sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat ia berdiri. Aku bergegas menghampiri Serene, lalu menarik tangannya keluar. Serene langsung mendekap dirinya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke atas salju, “Astaga, cuacanya buruk sekali” gerutunya sambil berusaha berjalan.  
Aku meraih bahunya dan memapahnya agar bisa berjalan normal, kakinya terkilir akibat terjatuh tadi. “Ayo, Serene. Kita harus mencari tempat berlindung” Ujarku pada Serene yang meringis sambil berjalan mengikuti Jimin yang telah berada jauh didepan kami berdua.  
***  
Serene.  
Aku memaksa kakiku berjalan secepat mungkin diatas lapisan tebal salju yang beku, diriku yang ceroboh ini selalu saja merepotkan orang lain. “Aku bisa berjalan sendiri” ucapku sambil melepas tangan Jungkook pada bahuku, Jungkook menoleh padaku dengan raut wajah heran “Jangan gegabah, biar kubantu” ucapnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya lagi. Aku mendengus, napasku berubah menjadi uap putih di malam yang beku ini. Aku dan Jungkook berjalan menyusul Jimin yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah papan kayu besar.  
“Kurasa aku menemukan sesuatu” ujar Jimin sambil menggesekkan tangannya menghalau lapisan es yang menutupi papan itu. Aku dan Jungkook sampai di samping Jimin, dan berdiri didepan sebuah papan besar bertuliskan “Pirates Cove. Rekreasi modern kota Detroit”. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, lingkungan sekitar kami sangat gelap dan tidak ada lampu yang menerangi kami.  
Dan aku pun menyadari sesuatu, aku membawa senter didalam ranselku. Maka aku membuka ranselku, dengan cepat mengeluarkan senter dan menyalakannya “Ini jauh lebih baik” gumamku sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah jalan setapak yang menuntun kami ke suatu tempat. Jungkook dan Jimin mengikutiku sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.  
Setelah berjalan beberapa saat dalam keadaan kedinginan, kami sampai di depan pintu gerbang sebuah taman rekreasi yang terlantar. Aku bisa melihat hiasan pada pintu gerbang itu remang-remang akibat cahaya senter “Tempat ini mengerikan” ujar Jimin yang berjalan mendahuluiku memasuki taman bermain itu. Sepertinya taman bermain ini berhenti beroperasi karena bangkrut dan ditambah lagi dengan cuaca dingin sehingga mesin wahana bermainnya rusak.  
“Kita harus mencari tempat berlindung di bangunan terlantar ini, kalian pergilah kearah sana dan aku akan mencari didaerah sini” Jimin memberi instruksi pada kami, lalu mulai mengecek bangunan dan wahana bermain satu persatu. Aku menoleh kearah Jungkook yang sedang menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, pandangannya bertemu dengan mataku. Jungkook mendekat, hendak memapahku kembali, namun aku menepis tangannya. Ia menatapku heran, dan aku membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala “Aku baik-baik saja” ucapku.  
Aku berjalan lebih jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, didepanku terdapat komidi putar yang rusak dan wahana bermain lainnya yang tak kutahu. Aku melongok kedalam sebuah bangunan kecil yang tertutup, yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya adalah tempat kantor dan staff. Namun jendelanya dipaku diatas batangan kayu sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk “Jungkook! Jimin! Aku menemukan sesuatu!” panggilku. Jungkook yang berada tak jauh dariku melangkahkan kakinya bergegas menghampiri “Sepertinya aku menemukan kantornya, namun pintunya dipaku dengan kayu” jelasku pada Jungkook yang meraba kayu-kayu yang rapuh dengan tangannya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas kayu demi kayu yang menutupi pintunya, yang mulai tercabut satu persatu.  
Jimin mendengar suara bising kami yang berusaha membobol masuk kantor taman bermain itu, karena itu ia segera menghampiri kami berdua. “Aku tidak menemukan tempat yang bagus disana, aku hanya menemukan beberapa Android usang” lapor Jimin sembari ikut mencabut potongan kayu. Aku berinisiatif mencabut beberapa kayu yang lebih rapuh, pintu itu kini bisa kami buka. “Mundurlah” perintah Jungkook, yang mengambil ancang-ancang.  
BRUAK!!!!  
Jungkook mengayunkan kakinya, menendang keras pintu itu. Engselnya mulai rusak, dan Jungkook menendang pintu itu dua kali, tiga kali. Jimin menahan tubuh Jungkook dengan tangannya, lalu memberi instruksi untuk melakukannya bersama-sama “Hitungan satu.. dua.. TIGA!”. Jimin dan Jungkook menendang pintu itu yang langsung terbuka dengan engsel pintu lepas dari tempatnya. Aku berdecak kagum, aku sudah tahu seberapa kuatnya Jimin -saat ia menahan tubuhku yang meronta- namun aku tidak tahu kalau ia ternyata sekuat Jungkook.  
Apa semua Android memang seperti itu?  
Jungkook terlebih dahulu masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan, didalam sana sangat gelap. Maka aku menyorotkan senter ke dalam, lalu mengikuti mereka berdua masuk. Suhu ruangan disini lumayan lebih hangat daripada diluar, karena itu aku mendirikan kembali pintunya agar setidaknya bisa menutupi ruangan yang terbuka ini. “Aku menemukan perapian disana, aku akan menyalakannya” ujar Jimin disuatu tempat yang tak bisa kulihat.  
Tepat setelah Jimin menyalakan api, ruangan itu disinari oleh cahaya temaram perapian. Bisa kulihat adanya meja, kertas-kertas dan kursi kantor. Jungkook sedang duduk di salah satu sofa usang, tangannya memegang sebilah pisau yang ia temukan secara acak. Aku menghampirinya, lalu merebut pisau itu dari tangan Jungkook “Biar aku yang simpan” ucapku sambil memasukkannya kedalam ranselku. Jungkook mendongak kaget, mata besarnya menatapku. Namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.  
Jungkook bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan kesana kemari untuk memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Aku duduk diatas sofa, membuka ranselku dan mengeluarkan makanan yang aku bawa. “Kau sudah berniat kabur, rupanya” ucap Jimin yang sedang berdiri didepan perapian, wajahnya tertoleh kearahku. Aku mengangguk sambil memakan roti “Aku sudah bersiap-siap akan kemungkinan terburuk dan akhirnya itu datang juga” ucapku dengan mulut penuh. Jimin mengendikkan bahunya, lalu kembali memandangi perapian. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah penjuru ruangan, tampaknya taman bermain ini tidak digunakan dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi perabotannya masih dalam kondisi bagus, hanya kotor dan berdebu karena tidak digunakan.  
“Aku menemukan selimut dari dalam laci kantor, pakailah” Suara Jungkook terdengar dari arah sampingku, lalu sosoknya muncul dari balik bayangan. Tangannya memegang selembar selimut kotor yang ia temui “Berikan selimut itu” ucapku sambil menggapai selimut itu dari tangan Jungkook. Aku melepas sepatu bootsku, lalu menaikkan kakiku keatas sofa dan menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut itu. Jimin berjalan pelan menuju kami berdua, tangannya menepuk-nepuk mantelnya yang bersalju “Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah kalian memang sepasang kekasih atau bukan” ucapnya sambil melepas mantel cokelatnya, memperlihatkan hoodie hitamnya yang lembab. Aku mendengus.  
Jungkook duduk disampingku, tangannya melepas jaket hitam yang ia pakai. “Tidak, tidak” jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Jungkook meletakkan jaketnya di sandaran sofa yang kami duduki “Kami bukan kekasih. Jungkook bisa dikatakan adalah pelindungku” lanjutku, menatap Jimin yang berdiri didepan kami sambil melipat lengannya didepan dada. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk “Kau tahu, dua laki-laki dan satu gadis. Keadaan ini agak kurang pantas” ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah perapian.  
Ucapan Jimin membuatku tersentak “Hei! Kalian berdua adalah Android dan hanya aku disini yang manusia asli, dan bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?” omelku pada Jimin yang kini menyeringai jahil. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, tatapannya dalam “Sebagai Android yang didesain dengan hawa nafsu, perkataanmu itu kurang berpengaruh untukku nona manis” ucapnya sengaja menggodaku. Aku meraih sebuah bantal sofa yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu melemparnya kearah Jimin sekeras mungkin, Jimin hanya tertawa keras sambil menghindari arah lemparanku. Jungkook yang memberitahuku tentang asal usul Jimin beberapa saat sebelumnya, hanya menatap kami dalam diam.  
Hanya Jungkook yang tampaknya tidak terlalu paham arah pembicaraan, ia hanya memiringkan kepala mendengar aku dan Jimin bertengkar. “Jungkook, jangan berteman dengannya. Nanti Jimin akan meracunimu dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif” ucapku sambil beringsut mendekati Jungkook dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tanganku yang dingin. Jungkook hanya menaruh tangannya pada lenganku, lalu bertanya pada Jimin yang masih belum puas menggodaku “Apa yang kalian bicarakan, sih?” tanya Jungkook sambil menaikkan alisnya. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kami, kakiku berusaha menendang kaki Jimin yang masih tertawa lebar. “Jungkookie, kau ini tipe Android biasa yang tidak punya rasa apapun ternyata” ucap Jimin sambil berjongkok didepan sofa yang kami duduki, “Dan dari pengamatanku, Jungkook juga bukanlah tipe Android yang bisa dijual secara bebas karena Android semacam Jungkook ini biasanya digunakan sebagai asisten kepolisian, dan semacamnya” ucap Jimin.  
Ucapannya membuatku heran “Asisten kepolisian?” tanyaku balik. Jimin mengangguk, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk diatas meja pendek didepan kami “Tidakkah kau sadar saat kau membelinya? Harganya pasti jauh lebih mahal dari Android lainnya” gumam Jimin. Aku melepas tanganku pada telinga Jungkook, kini tangannya beristirahat di pinggangku, “Ya, memang lebih mahal- tapi aku tidak tahu jika Android setipe Jungkook fungsinya ternyata jauh lebih serius dari yang kuduga” jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Jungkook menatapku lama, “Kau tidak membaca brosur pembelianku?” tanya Jungkook. Aku mengangguk, “Baca sekilas kok” jawabku sambil terkekeh.  
Jimin menyeringai lebar “Nah, kalau begini kan kalian seperti pasangan kekasih. Dasar kuno” ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sofa diseberang kami dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Aku melepas tangan Jungkook dari pinggangku, sadar bahwa posisi kami amat dekat “Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, bodoh” ucapku sinis pada Jimin yang masih menyeringai mendengarku yang kesal. Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas, namun bukan hanya karena aku berada dalam posisi amat dekat dengan tubuh Jungkook. Maka aku menarik selimutku lagi, lalu membaringkan tubuhku diatas sofa.  
“Selamat malam, kalian semua” ucapku, lalu berusaha tidur. Bisa kurasakan beban tubuh Jungkook menghilang dari sofa, ia berdiri. Dan samar-samar kudengar ia berbincang dengan Jimin tentang sesuatu, namun aku terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk peduli.  
***  
Jungkook.  
Aku menatap Serene yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, nafasnya teratur menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia tidak mengalami gangguan shock ataupun stress. Aku menatap Jimin yang sedang memeriksa kuku-kuku jarinya diatas sofa seberangku, kurasa aku harus berbincang dengannya selagi kami berjaga. Maka aku bangkit dari sofa yang kududuki, dan berjalan kearah Jimin yang menyadari pergerakanku. Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menurunkan wajahnya lagi saat aku duduk di dekat kakinya. Kudengar Jimin tertawa kecil “Dia adalah gadis yang manis” ucapnya pelan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans-nya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Serene yang tertidur dengan damai “Ya, dan dia sangat berani” gumamku mengiyakan. Jimin mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.  
“Apa kau….” Bisik Jimin, ucapannya tergantung. Aku menolehkan kepala, pandanganku bertemu dengan manik mata Jimin yang bersinar diterpa cahaya perapian. “Tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh… Dengan dirimu?” Jimin menggigit bibirnya, terlihat hati-hati saat menanyakan itu. Aku menatapnya bingung “Tidak, apa maksudmu?” tanyaku lagi. Jimin membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab namun sebuah suara kaca jendela yang dipecahkan membuatku dan Jimin tersentak kaget.  
***  
Serene.  
Rasanya baru beberapa menit aku tidur ketika sebuah suara mengagetkan kami semua dan membuatku bangun.   
PRANGGG!!!!  
Serpihan kaca berterbangan dari jendela di sekitar kami, pintu ruangan yang kami tempati tiba-tiba terbuka memperlihatkan bayangan segerombolan orang yang merangsek masuk. Orang-orang itu berloncatan dari jendela yang pecah dan itu membuatku beringsut mendekati Jungkook yang berada diseberang meja secepat mungkin “Jungkook!” teriakku saat orang-orang yang memakai seragam taman bermain dan tubuh ditutupi salju mulai muncul dihadapan kami dalam jumlah besar. Jungkook meraih lenganku dan Jimin berdiri tepat didepanku dan Jungkook, melindungi kami. Jimin mengacungkan pisau yang tadi ia raih dari ranselku kearah mereka dan pistol Jungkook teracung keatas.  
DOORRRR!!!!!  
Sebuah tembakan dilepas Jungkook kearah langit-langit ruangan ini yang dengan cepat jatuh berguguran debu dan serpihan kayunya. Orang-orang asing didepan kami berdiri diam, wajah mereka samar-samar karena kondisi ruangan yang remang “Satu langkah kalian maju mendekati kami, satu orang dari kalian akan mati karena peluruku” Desis Jungkook, yang kini pistolnya mengarah ke satu orang yang berdiri paling depan diantara mereka.  
“Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?” Tanyaku dengan suara setengah berteriak. Salah satu dari mereka, yang memakai topi ditutupi salju, berkata “Jangan takut pada kami, kami tak ingin menyakiti kalian”. Semakin aku mengamati mereka, aku pun sadar bahwa orang-orang ini ternyata mempunyai wajah yang sama persis. Mereka positif adalah Android “Kami semua sama seperti kalian” lanjut orang itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Android lainnya, lalu berkata “Nama kami semua adalah Jerry”.  
Kalau mereka tak ingin menyakiti kami, bisakah mereka masuk kedalam sini tanpa aksi yang semengerikan itu? “Kami semua bekerja disini sebelum taman bermain ditutup… Kami tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian, tapi terkadang manusia datang kesini untuk menyakiti kami. Karena itu kami datang untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang” jelas Jerry pada kami. Aku masih berdiri dibelakang Jimin dan Jungkook yang mendengarkan mereka dengan seksama, Jungkook menurunkan pistolnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam pinggang celana jeans-nya.   
“Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?” tanya Jerry. Sebelum aku membuka mulut, Jimin terlebih dahulu menjawab Jerry “Kami hanya mencari tempat bermalam, kami akan pergi besok” sambil menurunkan pisaunya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Jerry berubah ketika ia menyadari sesuatu “Seorang gadis!” ucapnya dengan nada riang. Aku mengernyitkan keningku, apakah ia selama ini tidak sadar kalau aku ada disini?  
“Kami sudah lama tidak melihat seorang perempuan disini, kebanyakan adalah manusia laki-laki kejam yang memukuli kami dan menyakiti” ucap Jerry yang kini terlihat antusias. “Biasanya gadis-gadis paling antusias jika berkunjung ke taman bermain seperti ini, dan mereka menyukai kami!” Ucap Jerry dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aku melangkah kedepan mendekati Jerry, namun Jungkook disampingku tengah mengawasiku. Jerry menyadari raut wajahku yang tidak menyenangkan “Kau terlihat sedih” Jerry menatapku iba.  
Jungkook meraih lenganku untuk menarikku kebelakang tubuhnya lagi, “Akhir-akhir ini adalah masa sulit baginya” ujar Jungkook lagi, raut wajahnya yang berubah ramah masih terlihat hati-hati. Jerry merentangkan tangannya “Kemari! Kami punya sesuatu yang biasanya membuat para gadis senang saat mendapatkannya, ikuti kami!” ucap Jerry, lalu gerombolan Jerry itu keluar dari pintu dan melambaikan tangannya agar kami mengikuti.  
Aku melangkah mengikuti Jerry yang keluar dari ruangan ini, namun Jungkook kembali meraih tanganku “Sepertinya ini bukan ide baik” ucapnya khawatir. Namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu balas menarik tangan Jungkook agar ia mengikutiku keluar dari sini dan menyusul Jerry.  
Salju masih berjatuhan diluar, dan aku lupa untuk memakai jaket sebelum pergi. Namun karena antusias, rasanya aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Jerry menuntun kami menuju sebuah tempat dimana tempat itu dulunya adalah sebuah arena bermain tembak sasaran dan memenangkan hadiah, ia berjalan memasuki pondok itu dan menyalakan lampunya. Jerry-Jerry yang lain berdiri didekat kami, dan Jerry didalam meraih sesuatu dari rak berisikan boneka-boneka lucu usang. Jerry menyodorkan sebuket bunga plastik yang terlihat beku karena cuaca dingin kearah kami “Kau, pria muda. Ambil ini” ucap Jerry yang ditujukan pada Jungkook yang tengah memandangnya bingung.  
Tangan Jungkook meraih sebuket bunga berwarna merah itu dari Jerry yang kelihatan amat antusias, perlahan aku mengerti “Beri bunga ini pada gadis itu, sebuket bunga akan membuatnya senang” ucap Jerry lagi, yang kini berdiri didekatku dan Jungkook. Jungkook menolehkan kepala ke arahku, mata cokelatnya yang besar bertemu dengan mataku.  
Raut wajahnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba melembut, dan aku tidak yakin jika Android bisa membuat wajah seperti itu tanpa adanya perasaan “Serene” ucap Jungkook pelan, kali ini suara dalamnya juga menjadi lembut. Ia menyerahkan buket bunga itu padaku yang tertegun, setengah tak percaya. Apakah Jungkook menjadi sangat In-Character demi para Jerry atau ia memang diam-diam menikmati ini? Aku hampir membeku karena canggung, namun akhirnya aku meraih buket bunga itu dari Jungkook yang kini tersenyum kecil. Aku menatapnya dan balas tersenyum, bisa kurasakan pipiku memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Aku bisa menangkap sosok Jimin yang hampir mati karena menahan tawanya melihat kami berdua di sudut mataku. Jerry dan teman-temannya ikut tersenyum melihat kami, lalu mereka bersorak dan bertepuk tangan seolah Jungkook baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar memberi buket bunga plastik. “Beristirahatlah” bisik Jungkook padaku saat kami berjalan kembali ke bangunan tempat kami bermalam, tangannya beristirahat di punggungku saat kami berjalan bersisian. Aku mengangguk tanpa suara, masih terlalu malu untuk berkata apapun pada Jungkook yang terlihat biasa saja.  
***  
Pada pagi harinya, aku dibuat terkejut oleh Jungkook yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku pelan. Ia berkata bahwa mobil kami berdua ditemukan oleh para Jerry setelah Jimin bercerita tentang bagaimana kami bisa sampai disini semalam, lalu mereka mendorong mobil itu ke Pirate’s Cove dan mencoba memperbaikinya semalaman penuh. “Beberapa diantara Jerry-Jerry itu adalah mekanik taman bermain, mereka pasti tahu beberapa hal soal mesin dan mobil kita” Jelas Jungkook setelah menyodorkanku segelas cokelat panas yang barusan dibuatnya.   
Jimin tidak terlihat berada di ruangan ini, mungkin ia sedang mengecek proses perbaikan mobil kami diluar. “Mereka berkata kalau mesinnya menderita karena cuaca dingin yang parah, namun mereka percaya kalau mereka bisa mengatasi itu entah bagaimana caranya” Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya. Aku mengangguk-angguk, menyesap minuman mendidih di tanganku “Apa yang kau lakukan semalam bersama Jimin selama aku tidur?” tanyaku, sambil menaruh gelas plastik itu ke atas meja kopi didepanku. Jungkook mendelik, lalu mengangkat alisnya “Aku dan Jimin hanya mengobrol, terkadang aku keluar untuk memeriksa proses perbaikan mobil kita bersamanya” jawabnya.  
Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sinar matahari yang mengintip dari jendela yang tertutup gorden robek, hari mulai terang dan kami harus terus bergerak untuk mencari tempat aman. Maka aku berdiri, menyibak selimut pada kakiku dan berjalan mencari kamar mandi di bangunan ini. Setelah membersihkan diri seadanya, aku pun beranjak pergi menemui Jungkook yang menunggu di ruang kantor “Sudah selesai?” tanyaku padanya yang sedang menyisir rambut.  
Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya “Apanya yang selesai?”. Aku menyeringai lebar, “Perbaikan mobilnya” jelasku sambil berdiri dihadapannya. Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya lagi, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkahnya “Apakah kalian baik-baik saja di cuaca sedingin ini?” tanyaku pada para Jerry yang sedang bekerja diluar.  
Salah satu Jerry, yang memakai topi beranjak mendekatiku “Mobilnya sudah bisa dikendarai lagi, nona. Mesinnya sudah diperbaiki dan kami memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja” jawabnya dengan senyum terkembang. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa bahagiaku “Terimakasih, Terimakasih banyak kalian semua. Kalian adalah yang terbaik” ucapku sambil menepuk bahu Jerry dengan senyum lebar. Dia dan para Jerry lain ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk-angguk. Tepat dibelakang mobil kami, muncul Jimin yang kini memakai sebuah topi rajut merah yang tidak asing “Kenapa kau memakai topi Jungkook?” tanyaku geli pada Jimin yang menggesek-gesekkan tangannya.  
Jimin melirikku tajam “Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku memakai barang Jungkook?” ucapnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Aku meraup sebongkah salju dan melemparnya pada tubuh Jimin sekeras mungkin “Kau ini sudah terlalu lama menjadi Deviant, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan manusia biasa” gerutuku. Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak sebagai balasannya.  
Jungkook muncul dibelakang Jimin tepat setelah kami bertengkar “Ayo kita pergi, kita harus mencari bantuan” ucap Jungkook yang membawa tas ranselku yang ketinggalan tadi di dalam ruangan kantor. Aku berdecak, lalu meraih tasku dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil dan membukanya “Aku tidak akan melupakan perbuatan baik kalian pada kami” ucapku pada para Jerry yang menunggu. Jerry-Jerry itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar “Kami juga tak akan melupakan kalian” jawab salah satu Jerry. Aku pun beringsut masuk kedalam dan duduk disamping Jungkook yang akan mengemudi. Jimin menyusul masuk di kursi belakang.  
Maka Jungkook mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, menyalakan mode manual (berjaga-jaga agar mobilnya tidak rusak lagi) dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di kursi pengemudi. Ia sudah mengikat sabuk pengamannya “Kalian siap?” tanya Jungkook sambil menolehkan kepala kearahku dan Jimin. Jimin mengepalkan tangannya di udara “SIAP!” teriaknya. Aku bersumpah, jika saja bukan karena tubuh Jimin yang terdiri dari berbagai Biokomponen mesin dan Thirium, Jimin pasti sudah amat mirip dengan manusia asli. Bahkan dia punya alat genital yang berfungsi karena tipenya sebagai Traci-  
Terdengar bunyi menggerung dari mobil kami yang dinyalakan, lalu Jungkook dengan lihai memutar mobil kami keluar dari Pirate’s Cove menuju jalan raya yang dilapisi lapisan tipis es. Lalu Jungkook menginjak pedal mobil dan melaju sesegera mungkin.  
***  
Mobil kami memasuki halaman besar sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang ditutupi salju, lokasinya lumayan jauh dari tempat kami mulai tadi pagi. Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya di balik pohon yang rindang, tempat yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Aku menoleh kearah Jimin sekali lagi “Kau yakin ini tempat yang benar?” tanyaku. Jimin memejamkan matanya, lalu mengangguk mantap “Aku yakin” ujarnya. Jungkook melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil. Aku ikut membuka sabuk pengamanku, menyusul Jungkook yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju teras rumah bercat putih itu.  
Krinngggg…..  
Jungkook memencet bel rumah itu sekali.  
Dan kami menunggu selama beberapa menit sambil mengamati lingkungan kami yang penuh salju bekas badai semalam. Salju siang ini turun namun cukup ringan untuk tidak menumpuk di jalan raya “Aku akan coba cari di halaman belakang” ujarku pada Jungkook yang menungguku di teras. Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku Jimin sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman depan rumah ini, kelihatannya ia juga sedang mengamati tempat yang diberitahu teman Androidnya.  
Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi salju, bisa kulihat beberapa kincir angin bergerak pelan di kejauhan. Pagar kayu melindungi halaman belakang rumah ini, dan bisa kulihat ada sebuah rumah kaca ditempatkan di pojok halaman yang bernuansa putih. Aku menangkap sesosok orang sedang berjalan didepan rumah kaca itu, dan aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Aku melihat seorang pria muda, dengan kulit seputih salju dan betubuh kurus sedang mengangkat sebongkah kayu dan meletakkannya diatas sebuah wadah besar.  
“Halo..?” Ucapku.  
Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, jaket kulitnya dipenuhi lapisan es “Aku sedang mencari Namjoon, apakah benar dia tinggal disini?” ucapku lagi. Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, rambutnya yang hitam legam menari ditiup angin musim dingin. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat “Mau apa kau dengannya?” tanya pria itu tajam. Aku agak tersentak mendengar suara beratnya yang kontras dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dan mungil. Aku menelan ludah “Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya” ucapku dengan senyum yang kubuat setulus mungkin.   
Namun kelihatannya pria itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali “Dia tidak mau bicara, pergi sana” jawabnya ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai mengangkut beberapa bongkahan kayu lagi kedalam sebuah kotak besar. “Tolonglah, aku sangat butuh untuk bertemu dengannya” ucapku memelas. Oh astaga, kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini lagi?  
Tanpa kuduga, pintu rumah kaca itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang memakai kacamata. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan kearahku dengan senyum terkembang “Aku Namjoon” ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambut tangannya lalu menjabatnya, bisa kulihat pria berambut hitam tadi memutar bola matanya jengkel. Namjoon didepanku terus tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya “Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?” tanyanya dengan intonasi hangat.  
Aku berdeham “Aku diberi tahu bahwa kau bisa menolong kami” ucapku. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin dan Jungkook muncul dibelakangku. Mereka berdiri dibelakangku tanpa suara “Menolong kalian?” Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Jungkook yang mengangkat tangannya, telapak tangannya perlahan berubah warna menjadi putih, warna dasar sebuah Android. Maka pandangan bingung Namjoon berubah cemas, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari untuk memeriksa keadaan. Aku bisa melihat pria berambut hitam dibelakang Namjoon menatap kami dengan tatapan tajam terlebih lagi saat menyadari aku membawa beberapa Android bersamaku.  
“Ayo” ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan melewati kami yang terpaku, lalu beranjak memasuki teras belakang rumahnya “Lebih baik jika kita bicara didalam” ucapnya lagi, kini dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Lalu ia membuka kunci pintu belakang dan masuk ke dalam, kami mengikutinya masuk ke rumahnya.


	5. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertolongan sudah didapatkan, dan mereka kini punya tempat beristirahat untuk sementara. Namun Jungkook tidak merasa baik-baik saja seperti biasanya

“Ayo” ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan melewati kami yang terpaku, lalu beranjak memasuki teras belakang rumahnya “Lebih baik jika kita bicara didalam” ucapnya lagi, kini dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Lalu ia membuka kunci pintu belakang dan masuk ke dalam. Aku menolehkan kepala kearah Jungkook dan Jimin disampingku “Menurutmu kita bisa percaya padanya?” tanya Jungkook pada Jimin yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Namjoon. Jimin mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab pelan “Kita tidak punya pilihan”.  
Jungkook berjalan mendahuluiku masuk kedalam rumah Namjoon “Kemarilah” ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju ruang makannya yang tersambung dengan ruang keluarga. Tangan Jungkook memegang bahuku saat kami sampai di ruang makan Namjoon “Siapa namamu?” tanya Namjoon padaku. Aku berdeham keras “Namaku Serene Miller. Ini adalah Androidku Jungkook dan teman Android kami Jimin” jawabku memperkenalkan diri. Jungkook dan Jimin membungkukkan kepalanya sopan, lalu terdengar suara pintu belakang rumah ditutup dan dikunci oleh pria berambut hitam tadi, yang dengan segera berjalan menuju pojok ruangan untuk mengamati kami.  
Namjoon berjalan mendekatiku, tangannya terulur. Bisa kurasakan tangan Jungkook semakin erat memegang bahuku saat Namjoon berhenti tepat dihadapanku “Kau tidak terlihat sehat, Serene” ujarnya sambil menaruh punggung tangannya pada dahiku. Jungkook menjawab Namjoon “Kami menghabiskan hari-hari kami dengan berpetualang di luar, dia kelelahan” sambil mengeratkan tangannya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika suhu tubuhku sedang tidak normal, aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhku akhir-akhir ini. Namjoon berpikir cepat, lalu tersenyum lebar sembari berkata “Ada kamar kosong diatas, kau bisa menuntunnya untuk tidur dan aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untuk dia makan” ucap Namjoon pada Jungkook yang dengan cepat menuntunku berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke lantai dua.  
“Yoongi, bisakah kau temani mereka ke lantai atas?” tanya Namjoon pada pria berambut hitam tadi. Yoongi menoleh pada kami, lalu berjalan dengan pelan menyusul kami. Jimin mengikuti kami dalam diam, pandangannya menyisir seluruh isi rumah Namjoon. Rumah bercat putih ini terkesan hangat, dengan beberapa ornamen natal yang sudah dipasang dengan rapi walaupun natal datang sebulan lagi. Kurasa Namjoon memang tidak tinggal seorang diri dengan Yoongi, karena aku bisa mendengar gumaman beberapa orang dari sebuah ruangan di lantai bawah. Yoongi menunjukkan kami kamar kosong yang dimaksud tanpa suara, matanya yang tajam mengawasi gerak-gerik kami.  
Kami sampai di sebuah kamar bercat putih yang diterangi lampu temaram, karpet cokelat lembut yang menghampar dibawah kaki kami menambah hangat ruangan. Aku duduk diatas kasur empuk disampingku, mataku melirik Yoongi yang dengan segera meninggalkan kami kebawah. Jungkook berlutut didepanku, tangannya melepas sepatu boots-ku yang basah karena salju. Jimin yang sudah datang berjalan pelan mendekati jendela kamarku, lalu tangannya menutup gorden jendela itu perlahan.  
“Apa kau merasa pusing?” tanya Jungkook sambil melepas jaket hitamku yang juga basah. Aku menggeleng, aku tidak merasakan apapun yang aneh walaupun sebenarnya aku sedang demam, mungkin karena aku terlalu tergugah oleh adrenalin petualangan kami? Jungkook meraih ujung sweaterku dan bermaksud untuk melepasnya “Hei!” aku terkejut setengah mati. Jungkook ikut terkejut dan menatapku bingung. Aku berdeham kencang “Eh- Tidak perlu sweaterku juga, ini tidak basah kok” ucapku canggung. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku, lalu berjalan kearah sebuah kursi kayu dan mendudukinya.  
Aku pun berbaring diatas kasur yang tanpa kuduga terasa dingin. Tangan Jungkook meraih ujung selimut dibawah kakiku dan menariknya menutupi leherku “Aku baik-baik saja, Jungkook” ucapku sambil menahan geli. Rasanya seperti aku adalah anak kecil yang hendak beranjak tidur “Kau butuh istirahat, berbaringlah dan kita akan lanjut pergi lagi besok” Ujar Jungkook dengan suara rendah. Tatapannya hangat dan senyumnya amat lembut, aku balas tersenyum.  
Tiba-tiba kamar kami dimasuki oleh seorang pria yang tak kami kenal “Aku tak tahu apa kesukaanmu, tapi aku membuatkanmu Spaghetti terkenal buatan Seokjin!” ucapnya riang sambil menaruh nampan berisi sepiring Spaghetti dan segelas besar air putih di meja samping tempat tidurku. Jimin bangkit secepat kilat dari duduknya “Hei, kau siapa?” tanya Jimin dengan intonasi bingung.  
Pria tadi tersadar akan kesalahannya, lalu tanpa kuduga ia tertawa lebar sebagai jawaban “Oh astaga, maafkan aku! Aku pasti membuat kalian semua bingung dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba, ya kan?” Ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut pirang pendeknya. Lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jimin yang berada dekat dengannya “Perkenalkan, namaku Seokjin. Itulah nama yang diberikan oleh Namjoon untukku” lalu menggoyangkan tangan Jimin dengan semangat. “Tunggu, kau adalah Android?” tanya Jungkook yang berdiri disamping ranjangku. Aku menatap percakapan didepanku dengan seksama.  
Seokjin mengangkat bahunya yang lebar “Yah, aku memanglah Android, tapi aku bebas memilih cara hidupku sendiri sejak awal Namjoon membawaku ke sini” ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi putih. Tanda mutlak jika ia adalah Android “Dan kau melepas LED-mu?” Tanya Jungkook lagi. Seokjin mengangguk-angguk “Lampu bodoh itu hanya membuat penampilanku yang indah ini tidak diperhatikan” ucapnya sambil tertawa lagi. Seokjin memang memiliki postur tubuh yang amat bagus, dengan bahu lebar dan tubuh tinggi semampai. Aku bisa membayangkan pasti akan banyak wanita yang mengejarnya karena wajahnya yang amat tampan.  
Jawaban Seokjin membuat Jungkook menurunkan kepalanya, menunduk menatap tangannya yang bertautan dengan jemariku. Aku meremas jemarinya “Ada apa, Jungkook?” tanyaku khawatir melihat perubahan air muka Jungkook yang drastis. Spontan, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng-geleng “Tidak, Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya…” ujarnya menggantung.  
Seokjin yang juga menyadari itu pun menepuk bahu Jungkook “Hei, kau adalah Deviant dan kau bahkan tidak terpikir untuk menyingkirkan LED-mu?” tanya Seokjin lagi dengan intonasi yang amat santai. Aku juga baru menyadari jika LED Jimin pun sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya “Apa kau mau melepas LED-mu, Jungkook?” tanya Jimin yang duduk menyilangkan kaki diatas kursinya. Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Seokjin, dan tatapannya berhenti padaku. Jungkook menatapku seolah ia meminta persetujuanku, dan itu membuatku geli dan iba dalam saat yang bersamaan.  
“Tapi aku bukanlah Deviant!” sanggah Jungkook dan itu membuatku amat terkejut. Tidak hanya aku yang kaget, Jimin dan Seokjin juga tampak terkejut atas kata-kata Jungkook. “Serene adalah tuanku, dan aku merasa belum pernah tidak menaati kata-katanya” lanjut Jungkook dengan suara yang makin pelan. Aku menahan nafasku, benar juga. Jungkook bukanlah Deviant karena ia belum pernah menolak apa yang kuperintahkan, ia hanya membantuku kabur- dan itu juga adalah permintaanku untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan.  
Jimin memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook, dan Seokjin disamping kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata memecah kecanggungan “Aku akan mencuci dan mengeringkan baju kalian” sambil meraih jaket dan sepatuku. Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook, isyarat untuk memberikan Seokjin jaketnya. Jungkook melepas jaket hitamnya, lalu memberikannya pada Seokjin, begitu pula Jimin yang menyerahkan mantel cokelatnya yang lembab. “Aku ada dibawah jika kalian membutuhkanku” Pamit Seokjin sambil membawa baju-baju kami dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar kami.  
Mata cokelat Jungkook menatapku, bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang perlahan menyerangku. Padahal ini masih siang, namun rasa lelah karena perjalanan kami beberapa hari ini membuat tubuhku menyerah. Akhirnya aku punya tempat berbaring yang normal. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak mendekatiku “Cobalah untuk makan” ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk piring dan gelasku dengan dagunya. Aku mengangguk padanya sebelum ia pergi keluar dari kamarku. Aku menatap Jungkook yang pandangannya tidak bisa diartikan. Aku tahu ia amat mencemaskan dirinya sendiri, ia takut jika saja ia menjadi Deviant dan berbalik memusuhiku. Sinar LED-nya menunjukkan warna kuning, kecemasan.  
“Aku percaya padamu, Jungkook” ujarku sambil memasang senyum di bibirku untuk membuat Jungkook nyaman. Manik mata Jungkook tertuju padaku, bibirnya membuka namun menutup lagi seolah ia ingin berkata sesuatu “Aku tak peduli kau Deviant atau bukan, aku tetap percaya kau akan selalu menjagaku. Karena aku juga akan selalu menjagamu” ucapku lagi. Perlahan sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat, tangannya mengelus telapak tanganku. Lalu Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan aku bisa mendengar suara pelan deru mesin pada tubuhnya saat ia mencium kepalaku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat saat ia menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidungku “Terimakasih banyak, Serene” bisiknya. Lalu ia tersenyum, senyum yang amat tulus. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu Jungkook pun beranjak pergi dari kamarku. “Selamat beristirahat” ucap Jungkook di ambang pintu kamar. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tertidur.  
***  
Jungkook  
Aku membuka pintu kamar Serene sepelan mungkin, beranjak keluar dan menutupnya hanya untuk menemukan Jimin berdiri tepat di belakangku. Jimin menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang, memperlihatkan dahinya “Aku akan berada di kamar Serene untuk sementara” ucap Jimin sambil berlalu dari hadapanku dan membuka kembali pintu kamar Serene. Aku hendak memprotes, karena Serene sedang beristirahat, namun aku urung melakukannya dan memutuskan kembali berjalan kebawah untuk bicara dengan Namjoon.  
“Jungkook” Suara Namjoon terdengar saat aku menjumpainya di ruang makan, ia sedang duduk diatas kursi sambil meminum kopi. Disampingnya, Yoongi ikut menyesap tehnya dengan amat berhati-hati sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir counter dapur. Aku mengangguk sopan, lalu tersenyum pada Namjoon “Ini adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, Min Yoongi” ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi yang terdiam seribu bahasa.  
Yoongi hanya mendelikkan matanya kearahku, tatapannya tajam dan masih tidak bersahabat. “Aku adalah Kim Namjoon, tapi kau sudah tahu itu” lanjut Namjoon sambil mempersilakan aku duduk di seberang meja. Aku menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. “Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahuku kenapa ada dua Android bersama dengan seorang gadis, di tengah-tengah cuaca bersalju seperti ini?” Tanya Namjoon. Aku menatap tanganku “Rumah kami diserang oleh sekelompok Deviant” ujarku. Lalu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap mata Namjoon “Ketika itu semua terjadi, aku merasa aku tidak bisa tinggal diam” lanjutku.  
Namjoon mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama, begitu pula Yoongi “Dan tiba-tiba, aku merasa jika hidupnya… Jauh lebih penting dariku”. Ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku, mata Namjoon membesar seolah ia agak terkejut. Aku melanjutkan ceritaku dengan suara pelan “Aku harus melindunginya, karena itu kami melarikan diri. Kami bertemu Jimin di tengah perjalanan kami, dan dia-lah yang menunjukkan kami jalan menuju kalian”. Namjoon menurunkan pandangannya, lalu mengangguk-angguk takzim “Aku mengerti” ujarnya sambil melempar senyum penuh arti. Yoongi masih terdiam seribu bahasa didepanku “Kenapa kau membantu para Android?” tanyaku penasaran. Namjoon menatapku heran “Kebanyakan manusia membenci kami sekarang” lanjut pertanyaanku. Aku bisa merasakan Namjoon sedang berpikir keras, raut wajahnya berubah serius saat mengatakan “Tidak semua manusia berpikir kalau keberadaan mahluk yang lebih superior merupakan ancaman. Beberapa dari kami memang berpikir kalau kalian-lah yang berhak disalahkan atas segala kekacauan-”. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Namjoon saat ia berkata demikian “Ketahuilah, mereka melakukan itu karena iri dengan kalian semua. Kalian semua mempunyai segalanya yang tak kami miliki, ah- mungkin tidak semuanya. Tapi tetap saja, kalian sebagai ciptaan kami merupakan mahluk yang lebih kuat dari kami” lanjut Namjoon sambil menggaruk lehernya. Aku menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam “Kami bukan Android pertama yang tiba disini kan?” tanyaku lagi pada Namjoon.  
Namjoon melepas kacamatanya, lalu menaruhnya diatas meja dan mengusap batang hidungnya dengan jari “Minggu-minggu ini kami sering kedatangan tamu dan terus bertambah… Aku tidak tahu apa itu, namun sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi di kota Detroit” jawabnya. Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh cangkir kosongnya di wastafel, lalu kembali duduk di pinggir counter dapur sambil terus mengawasiku. “Aku diberi tahu kalau kau bisa membantu kami menemukan tempat yang aman” ucapku sambil melirikkan mataku kearah Yoongi yang kini sedang menolehkan kepala kearah jendela dapur yang berembun.  
Saat itu, Namjoon menurunkan kepalanya lalu mengela nafas berat. Ia menggigit bibirnya cemas “Satu-satunya tempat yang aman untukmu adalah Kanada dan kau harus menyeberangi perbatasan untuk itu” jawabnya tanpa melihatku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku “Dan setelah berita pidato Android di stasiun televisi itu? Semua orang sedang marah besar. Saranku, kalian lebih baik tinggal sementara disini sampai keadaan membaik” lanjut Namjoon sambil meremas tangannya. Aku menundukkan kepala, lalu kembali memandang Namjoon “Tapi kami tidak bisa terus-terusan sembunyi. Serene perlu tempat yang aman dan hidup yang normal” sanggahku. Namjoon menaikkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan mulut yang terkunci.  
“Tolong….” Aku memohon pada Namjoon dengan suara pelan. Namjoon menatapku, namun pandangannya terlihat jauh berpikir “Kau harus membantu kami” lanjutku sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata Namjoon. Ia masih terdiam. Saat Namjoon membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tiba-tiba suara Seokjin memecah keheningan diantara kami “Joon-ah! Cepatlah kemari!” Seokjin berteriak di belakangku, membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi lekas bergegas mengikuti Seokjin ke suatu tempat. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu berjalan cepat mengikuti Namjoon, Yoongi dan Seokjin ke sebuah ruangan tertutup di dekat pintu masuk. Ketika aku berjalan masuk, bisa kulihat beberapa Android sedang berdiri bergerombol mengelilingi sesuatu “Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Namjoon pada seorang perempuan yang menyibak tirai putih pemisah ruangan. Perempuan (Atau yang bisa kutebak, adalah Android) menjawab Namjoon dengan suara bergetar “Mary….” Ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Namjoon beringsut mendekat dan menyibak kerumunan Android lain “Dia baru saja Shut Down” lanjut perempuan itu lagi.  
Dari sela-sela tubuh Android lain didepanku, bisa kulihat seorang Android wanita yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang Android laki-laki. Android wanita itu terbujur kaku dengan mata yang terbuka, bisa kulihat LED-nya tidak mengeluarkan sinar apapun, dia telah Shut Down. Namjoon dan Yoongi berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, Yoongi berdiri dibelakang Namjoon yang sedang mengelus kepala Android wanita itu “Kami melarikan diri bersama-sama….” Ucap Android laki-laki itu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu terluka saat menatap Marydi tangannya. Aku agak terkejut saat aku mendapati ekspresi wajah Yoongi perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit berduka “Kami tadi sedang berbincang tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan saat kami sudah sampai di perbatasan, aku tak menyangka ia menjadi putus asa- ” Laki-laki itu menatap Mary dalam-dalam.  
“Aku mencintainya” Ucap Android laki-laki itu dengan nada pedih.  
Sesuatu membuat dadaku berdesir, namun aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Aku bisa merasakan LED-ku berubah warna menjadi kuning saat laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapannya “Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun”. Aku merasa sangat aneh, aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja mendengar suatu istilah yang seharusnya tidak asing untukku. Namun semakin aku berusaha mencari tahu, semakin bingung aku dibuatnya “Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpanya?” Tanya laki-laki itu putus asa pada Namjoon yang terdiam.   
Namjoon mengusapkan jarinya ke mata Android perempuan itu, lalu menutup kelopak matanya yang masih terbuka. Lalu tangan Namjoon beralih ke pundak laki-laki itu dan menepuk-nepuknya memberi kekuatan. Laki-laki itu memandang kosong Namjoon, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dan luka yang amat dalam pada tatapannya. Apakah itu juga bisa terjadi padaku? Diam-diam aku bertanya dalam hati, apakah aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Serene? Kami melarikan diri bersama, kami jadi tidak terpisahkan sejak ia memutuskan untuk memilihku diantara ratusan Android lain yang dipajang saat itu. Namun memikirkan ini semakin membuatku bingung, karena jawaban yang kucari masih berada jauh dari jangkauanku “Aku akan mengurusnya nanti” jawab Namjoon, sambil terseyum kecil kearah laki-laki itu. Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari ruangan ini, diikuti oleh Namjoon.  
Aku menatap pasangan Android itu lekat-lekat, Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka berdua dan aku… Terasa begitu berbeda? Pikirku. Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tatapannya bertemu dengan mataku. Aku hampir bisa merasakan…. Betapa hancurnya dia. Maka aku tidak kuat menatap matanya, lalu aku membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhku hanya untuk menemukan Serene tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan Jimin dibelakangnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Serene? Kau seharusnya beristirahat” kataku sambil memegang bahunya. “Dia tidak mau tinggal di kamarnya lebih lama” jawab Jimin sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.  
“Aku tidak mengantuk” jawab Serene sambil berusaha mengintip dari balik tubuhku. Aku menolehkan kepala kebelakang, tempat pasangan Android itu berada lalu berjalan mendekati Serene dan merangkul bahunya. “Ayo kita keluar dari sini, Serene” ujarku sambil melirik pasangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Serene berjalan menuju ruang keluarga meninggalkanku dan Jimin di ambang pintu “Jungkookie” panggil Jimin pelan.   
Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, lalu menjawab Jimin sekenanya. Aku mulai berpikir kalau Jimin mulai membuat satu nama panggilan khusus padaku, karena dia mulai sering memanggilku ‘Jungkookie’ sejak kemarin. Jimin menatapku, ada raut cemas di wajahnya yang manis “Apa kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Jimin lagi, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, lalu membukanya dan menunduk menatap kakiku “A-Aku baik-baik saja” jawabku tergagap, banyak sekali pikiran yang terlintas pada otakku dan rasanya seperti ratusan informasi berebut masuk dalam sistemku secara bersamaan.   
Jimin masih terlihat cemas, namun ia tidak bertanya lagi dan menyusul Serene duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sedangkan aku beranjak ke dapur kembali, bermaksud untuk bicara dengan Namjoon sampai aku mendengar Yoongi berteriak “Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan mereka lagi, tidak setelah apa yang para Deviant itu telah lakukan!”.  
Aku tersentak kaget, dan karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendengar percakapan mereka secara diam-diam “Ini sudah terlalu berbahaya, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika polisi menemukan mereka disini?” tanya Yoongi lagi pada Namjoon yang sedang duduk terdiam didepan cangkir kopinya yang dingin “Kita akan dikirim ke penjara, Joon. Kau dengar aku?” Seru Yoongi lagi, tangannya menghentak meja kayu cukup keras sehingga Serene dan Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kearah dapur. “Yoongi, kita sudah bicara tentang ini kan?” Jawab Namjoon tenang. Namun Yoongi tidak mundur “Tidak, aku tidak akan mengalah lagi kali ini. Kau akan mengancurkan hidup kita berdua dan untuk apa? Untuk bongkahan mesin ini?” Tanya Yoongi lagi tanpa menurunkan suaranya.  
“Mereka bukan mesin, Yoongi. Mereka hidup!” Kali ini Namjoon juga mengeraskan suaranya, kini ia bangkit berdiri berhadapan dengan Yoongi. “Kau hidup, Aku juga hidup, mereka? Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya!” teriak Yoongi, jarinya menunjuk kearah kami. Namjoon mengusap wajahnya berusaha meredam emosinya “Cukup, Yoongi” ucapnya dengan nada parau. Yoongi menggeleng keras “Aku tidak ingin pergi ke penjara hanya karena kau mau membantu orang-orang sinting ini-“, “Cukup, Yoongi! Percakapan ini berakhir!” potong Namjoon yang kini berseru keras pada Yoongi. Ia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang lalu menghela nafas berat, dan Yoongi kelihatannya amat gusar sehingga ia berjalan cepat pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan melewatiku. Bahunya menabrak bahuku dengan keras dan bisa kudengar umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bisikannya.  
Mataku terus mengikuti sosok Yoongi yang terus mengumpat sambil berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, saat Namjoon berkata pelan padaku “Jangan hiraukan dia, terkadang ia suka lepas kendali….”. Sebelah tangan Namjoon menutupi mulutnya, tatapannya suram “Ini semua menjadi berat baginya saat ia kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai komposer musik, digantikan oleh para Android” lanjut Namjoon lagi, bisa kulihat matanya memerah. Ia menghela nafas lagi, memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya “Kami tinggal bersama sudah lebih dari 8 tahun, dan baru kali ini kulihat dia begitu murka” suara Namjoon memelan saat mengatakan itu.  
Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sejujurnya aku juga merasa tidak enak hati membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon bertengkar hebat seperti itu. Aku merasa telah menjadi pengacau, membuat repot orang lain dan sebagainya. Maka aku berpikir, apakah semua yang kulakukan ini memang senilai atau aku hanya menuruti egoku saja untuk terus bertahan di dunia ini? “Maafkan aku, Namjoon” Ucapku pelan. Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum getir. Ia menggeleng “Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah mempedulikan pertengkaran kami” ucapnya sambil menggeser kursinya kebelakang untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku memandang Namjoon yang lebih tinggi daripadaku “Aku akan pergi keluar untuk mencari tahu apakah kau bisa dengan aman pergi menyeberangi perbatasan menuju Kanada besok atau tidak. Aku tidak akan lama, tunggu saja aku disini” ucap Namjoon padaku sambil memegang bahuku.  
Aku mengangguk, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Namjoon “Terimakasih banyak, Namjoon. Kau telah menyelamatkan kami” ucapku sambil tersenyum penuh rasa hormat. Namjoon mengangguk pelan, lalu meraih jaketnya di tiang gantungan di dekat pintu masuk dan berjalan keluar rumahnya.  
***  
Serene.  
Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang tenang bersama Yoongi yang kini terlihat agak bersahabat di depanku, aku kembali menunggu datangnya Namjoon yang sudah pergi dari rumah siang tadi. Aku mendengar seluruh pertengkaran Namjoon dan Yoongi sebelumnya dan kini aku merasa amat bersalah, Namjoon sudah membuat dirinya dan Yoongi dalam bahaya hanya karena ia memutuskan untuk menolong beberapa Android dan menampung mereka disini untuk beberapa lama, dan kini aku dan teman-temanku harus menambah bebannya lagi dengan mencarikan kami jalan keluar. Aku menguncir rambut pirang panjangku menjadi kuncir kuda, sudut mataku menangkap sosok Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela ruang tamu. Jungkook dan Jimin sedang berada di ruangan lainnya bersama Seokjin dan para Android disini.  
“Yoongi” Panggilku pelan.  
Kepala Yoongi menoleh kearahku, mata cokelatnya menatapku. Aku berjalan dan berdiri disampingnya, tubuh Yoongi mengeluarkan harum mint yang menyegarkan saat aku berada di dekatnya. Ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa saat aku memulai percakapan dengannya “Aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian berdua” ucapku dengan rasa sesal. Kelopak mata Yoongi berkedip berkali-kali, ia menggigit bibirnya tanpa bersuara dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jendela yang berembun. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi keluar jendela, salju deras turun malam ini dan suara anginnya terdengar cukup kencang. Malam ini sedang terjadi badai salju.  
“Apakah menurutmu diluar sedang badai?”  
Aku tertegun, tiba-tiba Yoongi berujar pelan dengan suara beratnya yang parau. Aku mengangguk “Menurutku begitu, kenapa memangnya?” tanyaku balik padanya untuk menjaga percakapan ini agar tetap mengalir. Yoongi melipat lengannya didepan dadanya lalu menggosok ujung hidungnya dengan lengan sweater hitamnya “Ah, tidak apa-apa” balasnya. Baru kali ini aku bisa bicara biasa dengan Yoongi tanpa nada marah atau kesal yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada kami.  
Tatapan mata Yoongi menerawang jauh keluar jendela, dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya “Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan Namjoon?” tanyaku. Spontan, Yoongi mendelikkan matanya yang tajam kearahku dan nada gusarnya pun kembali “Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?” tanyanya dengan nada menusuk. Aku menelan ludah, lalu memalingkan wajahku menghindari tatapannya “Ah tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku” ujarku.  
Hening kembali menguasai suasana di sekitar kami, dan aku mulai menyesal karena tidak menutup mulutku. Aku tahu betul kalau Yoongi memang sedang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu, namun tidak kusangka ia terlihat tersinggung saat kutanyakan itu padanya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat, dan aku berpikir kalau sekarang adalah saatnya aku harus pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Maka aku membalikkan tubuhku, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamar saat tiba-tiba saja suara Yoongi terdengar lagi.  
“Aku dan Namjoon tadinya adalah komposer musik dan lirikus”  
Maka aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Yoongi yang masih menatap jendela dihadapannya “Kami berdua mulai bermusik bersama sejak kuliah di universitas seni, ia mendapatkan beasiswa disana karena menjadi mahasiswa paling berprestasi di sekolah asalnya dan aku mendapat beasiswa karena menjadi pemenang kontes musik nasional saat aku remaja”.  
Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya padaku, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mataku dan kini aku bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya dia “Aku kira dia akan menertawakanku karena mimpiku menjadi seorang komposer, namun ia malah memutuskan untuk berjuang denganku dan membantuku menulis lirik dan komposisi musik” kali ini sudut bibirnya terangkat. Namun bukan senyum bahagia yang kulihat, senyum Yoongi yang pertama kali kulihat adalah senyum pedih.  
Aku berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang kini menunduk menatap lantai “Saat kami sudah memantapkan jalan kami sebagai pemusik, kami bahkan sudah mendapat kontrak dengan agensi besar, diciptakanlah jenis Android baru yang bisa membuat komposisi musik yang lebih akurat dan cepat” lanjut Yoongi yang kini suaranya makin pelan. Aku menaruh lenganku pada bahu Yoongi yang kurus “Disanalah aku mulai hancur. Agensi kami memecat kami berdua, aku terpaksa mencari pekerjaan kemana-mana dan Namjoon berusaha mencari jalan lain dengan modal otaknya yang cemerlang menjadi staff di CyberLife. Perusahaan yang membuat Android- ironis sekali” ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.  
“Rumah ini adalah rumah yang kami beli dari uang yang kami kumpulkan sebagai pemusik. Aku berusaha melarikan diriku dari depresi, orang tuaku yang tak mendukungku, dan memutuskan hidup dengan bermusik. Dan kini setelah semua yang telah terjadi, aku berhenti membuat musik karena aku terlalu kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menandingi mereka-” Saat itu pula aku merengkuh bahu Yoongi dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku amat yakin Yoongi akan membunuhku beberapa detik lagi, namun mendengar ceritanya yang pilu aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak berusaha menenangkan pria kurus berambut hitam didepanku. Aku bisa mendengar Yoongi menarik nafasnya.  
Diluar dugaan, Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku saat aku berbisik padanya menenangkan “Kau akan baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Kau tidak perlu berhenti, teruslah berkarya karena aku yakin banyak orang yang merindukan karya-karyamu dan Namjoon”. Yoongi menghela nafas berat “Mungkin nanti” ujarnya sambil melepas pelukanku. Wajahnya terlihat pias, dan matanya memerah “Aku masih butuh waktu lebih untuk menerimanya” ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela, lalu menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan jendela.   
Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba mencurahkan segala beban hati yang ia miliki kepadaku, namun ketika aku baru saja mau bertanya tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan suara serak “Aku bercerita padamu karena disini hanya Namjoon, aku dan kau yang benar-benar manusia”. Aku tertegun sekali lagi, dan Yoongi terkekeh pilu “Kau adalah manusia pertama selain Namjoon yang kutemui selama 3 tahun ini. Meskipun aku tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini lagi sejak saat itu, kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu” lanjutnya dengan seringai pahit. Aku menggigit bibirku, perkataan Yoongi hanya menambah luka baru di hatiku yang iba mengenal Yoongi yang terlihat keras di permukaan namun hancur di dalamnya.  
Saat aku berpamitan dengan Yoongi yang kusuruh untuk segera tidur, aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Kudapati Jungkook sedang duduk menungguku di atas ranjang “Serene, sudah waktunya kau tidur. Kau tidak tidur tadi siang, kan?” ucap Jungkook sambil bangkit berdiri saat melihatku membuka pintu kamar. Aku mengangguk, lalu melepas kuncir kudaku dan menaruh karetnya diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Jungkook berjalan pelan menuju tombol lampu dan mematikan lampu utama, menyisakan lampu tidur diatas meja “Jungkook, bisakah kau tidur disini denganku?” Pintaku pada Jungkook.  
Jungkook mengangguk, lalu melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya dan menaruhnya dibalik pintu. “Kau tidak membawa baju-baju yang kuberikan ya?” tanyaku pada Jungkook yang perlahan menaiki kasurku dengan keadaan kaus hitam longgar dan celana jeans –yang ia pakai sejak berada di rumahku- masih terpakai. Jungkook menggeleng “Tidak, aku terlalu terfokus untuk mencari jalan keluar agar kita selamat” ucapnya polos. Aku terkekeh, lalu memposisikan diriku disamping Jungkook yang mulai terlihat nyaman diatas kasurnya. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu “Dimana Jimin?” Tanyaku.   
“Dia ada di lantai bawah bersama para Android lain, sepertinya ia ingin mengobrol dengan Seokjin dan lainnya sampai pagi” jawab Jungkook sambil memiringkan tubuhnya kearahku. Aku tidak yakin kenapa aku melakukan ini, tapi berada didekat Jungkook membuatku merasa aman dari segala situasi yang genting sekalipun.  
Selama beberapa saat, aku hanya menatap manik mata Jungkook yang berwarna cokelat tua. Jungkook juga tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya balas menatapku tanpa suara. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipi Jungkook yang berwarna putih porselen seperti kulit orang Asia timur, pipinya bahkan bertekstur halus “CyberLife sepertinya benar-benar memikirkan segala sesuatu, ya?” ujarku. Jungkook rupanya tidak mengerti apa maksudku, karena itu dia hanya memasang wajah bingung. “Salesman CyberLife saat itu memberitahuku kalau kau adalah model yang cukup baru? Mereka benar-benar serius membuatmu” ucapku lagi, kali ini jariku menelusuri kulit wajah Jungkook. Dia bahkan punya beberapa bintik-bintik hitam dan tanda lahir, seberapa serius-kah Android JK-970 ini yang kubeli waktu itu? Apakah aku seharusnya tidak membeli Android ini untuk tujuan yang remeh?  
“CyberLife memberiku beberapa fitur terbaru milik mereka untuk memudahkanku melaksanakan tugasku” Ucapnya dengan suara SOP CyberLife. Aku terkekeh, Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia jika saja ia tidak memiliki komponen biologis buatan dan sikap kakunya yang standar (Kini Jungkook terlihat agak santai setelah perjalanan kami, tidak terlalu kaku lagi). Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Android bisa memiliki emosi atau empati? Jatuh cinta misalnya? Tadi siang aku mendengar seorang Android berkata kalau ia mencintai Android lainnya, apakah itu memang sudah ada di programnya ataukah-?  
Goyangan pelan di bahuku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku “Serene, kau harus tidur. Besok perjalanan kita masih panjang” Jungkook tersenyum saat ia menepuk pipiku setelah menggoyang bahuku. Lihat, bahkan senyumnya terlihat.. Manis… “Jungkook, aku…” ucapku terputus. Aku berpikir keras, apakah pantas jika aku merasa nyaman terhadap Android yang kumiliki? Jungkook menatapku lagi, tatapan bingung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak mungkin.  
Aku mengubah pembicaraan “Selamat malam, Jungkook. Sebaiknya kau juga menyalakan Sleep Mode-mu” ucapku sambil memejamkan mata. Mendadak dadaku berdegup kencang, seperti aku baru saja berlari. Kudengar Jungkook samar-samar menjawab “Selamat malam, Serene. Mimpi indah”. Lalu aku tersentak “Jungkook” ucapku sambil membuka mata lagi.  
Sebelum sempat Jungkook berkata apa-apa, aku memberanikan diri untuk secepat kilat mengangkat tubuhku dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Jungkook yang terperanjat. “Terimakasih banyak” bisikku sambil mengecup pipi Jungkook secepat kilat. Lalu aku dengan secepat kilat pula aku membalikkan diriku memunggungi Jungkook karena teramat malu. Sepertinya ini adalah tindakan terbodoh, tergila, ter-cheesy yang pernah kubuat dalam hidupku dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya.  
***  
Reader.  
Jungkook tertegun, sistem analisisnya bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan keadaannya menjadi terkendali kembali. “Apa itu barusan?” Tanyanya dalam hati. Tangan Jungkook terangkat, menyentuh bekas bibir Serene pada pipi kanannya yang kini muncul semburat warna biru. Tindakan spontan Serene membuat kacau pikirannya dan sistemnya jadi tidak stabil, tapi entah kenapa Jungkook suka itu.   
Menatap punggung Serene yang berbaring disampingnya, Jungkook merasa seperti ia telah menyadari sesuatu hal kecil yang akan merubah hidupnya sebagai seorang Android yang didesain untuk mematuhi perintah tuannya.  
***  
Serene.  
Diluar dugaanku, aku masih bisa bersikap normal pada Jungkook setelah tindakan nekat-ku semalam, dan Jungkook juga terlihat biasa-biasa saja seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan lagi, aku terpaksa menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat Seokjin hanya berdua dengan Yoongi karena rupanya semalam pun Namjoon belum kembali kerumah. Namun kini tatapan tajam Yoongi sudah melembut, berganti dengan sorot mata yang kelam. Aku tidak tahu bahwa pribadi Yoongi yang dari luar kelihatan keras dan terbentengi dengan tinggi menyimpan dirinya yang hancur, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah beberapa kali mengutuknya karena sikap kasarnya pada kami “Kau bisa menyalakan televisinya jika kau mau, Serene” ucap Yoongi saat ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mearuh piringnya di wastafel. Aku mengangguk, lalu menaruh piringku diatas meja makan untuk selanjutnya dicuci oleh Seokjin.  
Seokjin mengambil piringku dari atas meja “Yoongi sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik dan manis, kau hanya harus terbiasa dengannya” bisik Seokjin padaku sembar melempar senyum kecil. Aku tertawa kecil, aku sudah tahu itu “Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa kau sudah beristirahat dengan baik?” Tanya Seokjin ramah setelah mencuci piring kami. Aku mengangguk dan menyeringai “Seokjin, kau harus bersyukur tinggal disini karena rumah ini hangat seperti orang-orang didalamnya” jawabku sambil terkekeh. Seokjin tertawa lepas “Oh, pasti karena ada aku disini!” aku menepuk bahu lebar Seokjin sambil terkekeh geli. Aku meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju ruang televisi, dimana di atas sofa ruang televisi itu sudah duduk manis Jimin yang penampilannya kulihat sudah berubah.   
“Jimin? Kau merubah warna rambutmu?” Tanyaku penasaran sambil mendudukkan diriku disampingnya. Jimin menyisir rambutnya yang kini berwarna cokelat terang kebelakang “Ya, aku baru saja tahu dari Seokjin jika semua Android bisa merubah rambutnya sesuai keinginannya” jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku juga bisa melihat tatanan rambutnya agak berbeda dari saat ia masih di Zlatko “Dan kau memotong pinggiran rambutmu?” tanyaku lagi sambil menyusuri rambut pelipis Jimin yang cukup tipis dengan potongan undercut. Jimin sekali lagi terkekeh “Apakah penampilan baruku terlihat bagus, atau malah membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol?” tanyanya dengan seringai lebar.  
Aku menggeleng, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya bangga “Jimin, kau terlihat lebih tampan!” pujiku pada Jimin yang membuatnya spontan tersenyum begitu lebar sehingga mata sipitnya seolah menghilang. “Ah, kau tidak perlu memujiku seperti itu” Ujarnya dengan pipi yang muncul semburat biru sambil menurunkan poninya hingga menutupi dahinya kembali. Aku menutup wajahku sambil tertawa keras melihat keimutan Jimin yang tak terduga, aku baru tahu jika sebuah Android bisa menjadi sedemikian- Adorable!  
Setelah beberapa lama berbicang dengan Jimin sambil menonton televisi, dimana saluran berita dimana-mana menyiarkan keadaan kota Detroit yang makin genting, Jungkook bergabung dengan kami dan duduk di sampingku. “Hei Jungkookie! Darimana saja kau?” tanya Jimin pada Jungkook yang kini sedang menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang dipenuhi salju tipis. “Aku baru saja selesai membantu Yoongi memotong kayu di dekat rumah kaca, ia memintaku membantunya setelah sarapan” jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan butiran salju dari rambut cokelatnya. Aku berdeham, lalu mengangguk-angguk “Kau sudah sarapan kan, Serene?” Tanya Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku mengangguk “Aku sarapan bersama Yoongi tadi” jawabku.  
Mata kami pun tertuju pada televisi lagi, kali ini beritanya menyiarkan bahwa makin banyak Android yang hilang entah kemana kabur dari pemiliknya. Defiansi Android menyebar begitu cepat seperti virus, dan CyberLife sebagai perusahaan yang bertanggung jawab atas Android sedang bekerja sama dengan pasukan keamanan negara begitu serius. Jimin merapikan kaus tangan pendek birunya yang kusut “Kau tahu? Mungkin aku akan mencoba meminjam beberapa baju yang bisa kupakai pada Yoongi. Lihat apakah itu akan berhasil atau tidak” ucapnya sambil bangkit dan berlalu dari ruang televisi, meninggalkan aku dan Jungkook disini. Aku menoleh pada Jungkook “Kau tidak ingin ikut bersama Jimin? Mungkin Yoongi dan Namjoon masih punya baju bekas seukuranmu untuk kau pakai” ucapku pada Jungkook. Jungkook menatap kaus hitamnya yang mulai kotor karena noda, lalu pandangannya beralih ke mataku “Kau berpikir kalau aku harus mengganti bajuku?” tanyanya balik. Aku hampir lupa kalau Jungkook bukan seorang Deviant, karena itu ia masih membutuhkan instruksiku. Mengingat ini menjadikan hatiku agak terganjal sesuatu, menyadari Jungkook tidak punya kuasa atas dirinya sendiri “Eh, sebaiknya kau ikut Jimin untuk mengambil beberapa baju, siapa tahu nanti kau membutuhkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?” ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah tangga menuju lantai atas. Jungkook berpikir sejenak.  
Lalu Jungkook mengangguk, bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Jimin ke lantai atas untuk menemui Yoongi. Aku menghela nafas, apakah semua akan jadi lebih baik jika saja Jungkook adalah seorang Deviant? Aku bisa menyadari kalau sistem pengaturan emosi Jungkook mulai tidak stabil, namun aku ragu jika itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lepas dari perintah dan menjadi seorang Deviant yang bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa perintah tuannya. Kau lihat sendiri, ada perbedaan yang besar antara Jimin yang sudah lama menjadi Deviant dan Jungkook yang masih menjadi sebuah Android yang patuh. Aku berpikir keras, Apakah memang seharusnya aku merelakan Jungkook menjadi Deviant? Apakah jika ia mampu membuat keputusannya sendiri ia akan berubah memusuhiku sebagai tuannya atau tetap bersamaku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalaku membuatku pusing. Namun satu hal membuat jantungku berdegup.  
Jika sampai saat ini Jungkook memberi perhatian dan fokus hidupnya padaku, berarti ia memang melakukannya karena itu adalah apa yang didesain di programnya. Ia tidak murni melakukannya karena ia peduli padaku.  
Saat itu pula aku merasa ada hantaman keras di dadaku. Aku meggigit bibirku, aku tidak sepantasnya mulai merasa nyaman kepada seorang Android. Karena Jungkook dari awal memang hanya melakukan tugasnya. Aku sempat berpikir kalau dia sudah menyerahkan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkanku dan melindungiku sekuat tenaga karena ia memanglah peduli, namun perasaanku padanya membuatku lupa kenyataan bahwa Jungkook, sampai sekarang adalah Android yang patuh. Berbeda halnya jika ia adalah Deviant yang sistem pengaturan emosi dan empatinya sudah berjalan bebas.  
Tepat saat pikiranku mulai berkeliaran bebas kemana-mana, suara pintu depan rumah kami terbuka kencang. Aku menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara, dan dibalik pintu itu muncul Namjoon dengan rambut cokelat terangnya yang berantakan dan lapisan tipis salju memenuhi baju hangatnya. Aku bangkit dari dudukku “Bersiap-siaplah” ucapnya sambil menutup pintu rumah. Aku menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.  
“Kita akan berangkat siang ini juga” Ucap Namjoon dengan suara parau.


	6. You Must Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelah berlari, Serene memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun kelihatannya masalah tak membiarkannya menarik nafas

Tadi Siang… “Kita akan berangkat siang ini juga” Ucap Namjoon dengan suara parau. Ketika mendengar Namjoon berkata seperti itu, aku dengan cepat berlari kearah lantai atas untuk menemui Jimin dan Jungkook. Kami bertiga mulai bersiap-siap, aku mencuci mukaku dan menguncir rambutku serta memakai sweater serta jaket bomber milikku yang sudah dicuci Seokjin. Kulihat Jimin dan Jungkook juga bergegas berbenah diri, Jimin bergegas memakai pakaiannya yang sudah bersih dan membawa beberapa pakaian dari Yoongi dan Jungkook memakai jaket hitam besarnya dan mengikat tali sepatu boots-nya.   
Ketika kami semua sudah siap, kami berjalan menuruni tangga kebawah untuk menemui Namjoon yang sudah berada di ambang pintu bersama Yoongi. “Cepatlah naik keatas mobilku” instruksi Namjoon. Maka kami pun dengan segera berjalan keluar, membuka pintu mobil Namjoon dan naik keatasnya. Seolah bertanding dengan waktu, Yoongi dan Namjoon pun tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk segera masuk dan mulai menginjak pedal mobilnya.  
Sekarang sudah menjelang matahari terbenam, bisa kulihat dari jendela mobil yang dikendarai Namjoon suasana kota Detroit yang terlihat kosong dan kelabu. Namjoon hanya menjelaskan bahwa ia menemukan tempat yang bisa menampung kami sementara sampai setidaknya keadaan berubah normal, beserta beberapa orang didalamnya yang bisa membantu kami menyeberang langsung ke Kanada. Namjoon berkata ia tidak bisa mengantar kami sendiri kesana karena rupanya ia sudah diawasi oleh CyberLife. Jungkook duduk ditengah kursi belakang, dengan Jimin dan aku disisinya. Tanganku bertautan dengan jemari Jungkook yang hangat, aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku lebih suka jika begitu.  
Aku menatap keluar jendela, di sisi jalanan kota yang terlihat kosong kulihat beberapa personil keamanan berpakaian taktis membawa senjata laras panjang yang berkeliling di sekitar kami. Aku juga bisa melihat beberapa Android berlarian dan pada akhirnya ditembak oleh personil keamanan itu “Mereka sudah melancarkan serangan ke seluruh kota, seluruh orang sedang berada di ambang batas setelah peristiwa kemarin” jelas Namjoon pada kami setelah ia mengaktifkan kemudi otomatis mobilnya.  
Aku tahu persis peristiwa itu. Tadi pagi saat aku dan Yoongi sedang sarapan, aku samar-samar mendengar suara televisi menyala yang memberitakan bahwa sekelompok besar Deviant sedang berbaris di jalanan besar kota Detroit, meneriakkan slogan, membuat Android di sekitar mereka menjadi Deviant dan mendemonstrasikan tuntutan kebebasan mereka. Namun personil pasukan keamanan sempat menembak beberapa diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya para Deviant itu kabur kembali ke markas mereka. “Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kalian akan baik-baik saja dan kita pun hampir sampai” ucap Namjoon menenangkan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi belakang.  
Aku melirik Jimin yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook yang lebih tinggi darinya, matanya tertuju pada jendela disampingnya. Aku tidak mendengar suara Jimin dan Jungkook sejak kami pergi meninggalkan rumah Namjoon dan Yoongi, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Yoongi menekan pad televisi portabel pada mobil Namjoon, dan berita langsung pun mulai berputar.   
“Dengan diserahkannya Android-Android itu kepada pihak berwenang, seluruh kota menjadi lumpuh. Rumah sakit dan sekolah telah tutup, pemadaman listrik dan kegagalan koneksi internet dapat diprediksi. Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan, pasukan keamanan negara telah kehilangan dua pertiga personilnya yang paling efektif-“  
Tuk. Namjoon menekan pad itu berubah menjadi panel musik “Bagaimana jika kita mendengar musik saja?” tawarnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya. Aku mengangguk-angguk menatapnya dari kaca spion tengah, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan kota diluar yang sudah seperti kota mati. Aku hampir tidak menemui satupun manusia yang berjalan disisi jalanan, dimana-mana kulihat hanya personil keamanan bersenjata lengkap yang berpatroli. Pandanganku beralih pada Jungkook yang terdiam seribu bahasa, rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya dingin kearah jendela. Suasana kota Detroit semakin kacau, banyak manusia yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kanada melalui perbatasan karena rasa tidak aman. Presiden Amerika Serikat, Presiden Warren telah menggelar berbagai konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan pada media tentang situasi terkini.  
Mobil kami mulai menepi ke pinggir jalan, tempat dimana tidak ada pasukan patroli berjaga. Aku bergegas membuka pintu mobil, hawa dingin langsung membungkusku ketika aku sudah diluar. Namjoon berjalan cepat ke depan mobil kami dan menunjuk kearah suatu jalan di samping kami “Sedikit jauh kesana, ada sebuah kapal barang raksasa yang disebut Jericho”. Aku menatap arah tangannya, ada dua buah gedung tinggi yang disela-sela gedungnya terdapat gang kecil “Ketika kau sudah sampai disana, carilah Markus. Dia akan membantumu. Carilah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari bis menuju perbatasan, kau harus mencapainya karena kau akan lebih aman berada disana” jelas Namjoon lagi. Jimin dan Jungkook yang berdiri disampingku mendengarkan Namjoon dengan seksama, Yoongi berdiri disamping Namjoon sambil menatap jalan didepan kami dengan tatapan kosong.  
Namjoon meraih kearah sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang “Ini tidak banyak, namun cukup untuk permulaan” ucapnya sambil menyerahkan uang itu padaku. Aku tergagap “K-Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kami masih ada cukup persediaan uang” Ucapku sambil berusaha menolak pemberiannya sehalus mungkin. Namjoon berusaha untuk memprotes, tapi Jimin disampingku menyerahkan uang itu kembali pada Namjoon “Kalian berdua lebih pantas menyimpannya daripada kami” ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Bisa kulihat sudut bibir Yoongi terangkat sedikit saat menatap senyum Jimin “Aku sudah meminta Seokjin untuk menyerahkan alamat adik perempuanku di Ontario pada Jungkook, dia bisa menampung kalian disana sampai suasana membaik” ucap Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook yang mengangguk.  
“Kau adalah gadis yang sungguh berani, Serene” Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil berjalan pelan kedepanku, tatapan mata Yoongi terkunci pada mataku saat ia mengatakan “Kau pantas bahagia” sambil menarikku kedalam pelukannya, membuatku hampir mati terkejut saat Yoongi serta-merta melakukan ini.  
Aku balas memeluk Yoongi erat, daguku beristirahat di bahunya dan tanganku mengelus punggungnya yang dibalut sweater tebal. Dibelakangku, Jimin menyenggol tubuh Jungkook yang terlihat sangat tidak puas. Aku bisa merasakan elusan tangan Yoongi pada rambutku “Tidak, Yoongi. Kaulah yang lebih pantas bahagia daripada aku” balasku sambil melepas pelukannya. “Cobalah untuk memulai lagi” ucapku lagi pada Yoongi yang kini tersenyum lebar, senyum tulus pertamanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia mengangguk, lalu berbisik “Terimakasih banyak” sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah Jimin dan Jungkook dan menarik mereka berdua dalam pelukannya. Namjoon juga memberikan pelukan perpisahan padaku “Terimakasih atas segalanya, Namjoon. Aku berutang budi padamu” ucapku. Namjoon hanya tersenyum hangat, lalu mengucap “Beri tahu aku jika kau berhasil mencapai Kanada, oke? Dan berhati-hatilah” sambil melepas pelukanku dan mengelus rambutku.  
Namjoon berjalan pelan kehadapan Jungkook, disampingku Yoongi dan Jimin sedang mengobrol entah apa “Jagalah Serene dan Jimin baik-baik” ucap Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook. Senyum lebar muncul di bibir tipis Jungkook “Pasti” Balas Jungkook singkat sambil membungkuk sopan pada Namjoon yang tertawa kecil. Namjoon meraih bahunya dan berkata pelan pada Jungkook dimana tak seorangpun dapat mendengarnya kecuali mereka berdua “Cobalah untuk membuka mata dan hatimu, Jungkook. Dunia akan terlihat jauh lebih indah dan luas dalam pandanganmu. Terutama pada Serene”. Perkataan Namjoon membuat Jungkook mengernyit bingung, namun ia hanya mengangguk mantap. Jungkook tahu ia akan mengetahui jawabannya tak lama lagi.  
Pada petang itulah kami berpisah dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon untuk mulai mencari tempat bernaung kami yang baru.  
***  
“Lihat itu!” Pekik Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kapal barang besar yang usang dimakan usia. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah kapal itu, dan benar adanya, itu adalah Jericho. Tulisan Jericho ditulis besar-besar diatas pelat besi badan kapalnya yang berkarat, salju yang tipis membungkus permukaannya. Kami melihat beberapa orang (Atau Android?) yang sedang menaik-turunkan beberapa barang dari sebuah pintu masuk kecil. Jungkook disampingku menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Jimin menyisir rambut cokelatnya kebelakang, memperlihatkan dahinya “Kurasa kita bisa masuk lewat pintu itu” ujar Jimin sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.  
Suhu udara saat ini terbilang menggigit, karena jari-jari tanganku mulai kaku dan gigiku bergemeletuk kencang “Serene, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Jungkook yang menyadari betapa menggigilnya aku. Aku mengangguk “Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh tempat hangat dalam waktu dekat” ucapku sambil mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju pintu masuk Jericho yang tak jauh dari kami. Suara gemerisik mesin terdengar dikejauhan, salju tebal dibawah kakiku memaksaku berjalan lebih cepat lagi. “Tunggu sebentar” Jimin berinisiatif untuk berlari mendahului kami, dan berhadapan dengan beberapa orang yang sedang mengangkut barang didekat pintu. Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada bahuku, mencoba membantuku menghalau udara dingin.  
Saat aku dan Jungkook tiba didepan pintu masuk Jericho yang dipenuhi beberapa kotak kayu dan kargo, Jimin menghampiri kami dan menuntun aku dan Jungkook masuk kedalam kapal itu. “Pintu utamanya bukan disini, ternyata mereka membuat semacam ruangan besar tempat menampung para Android di lambung kapal yang terdalam” jelasnya sambil berjalan mendahului kami berdua, memasuki koridor demi koridor kapal yang gelap dan berbau lembab. “Bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya?” tanyaku sambil berusaha berjalan dengan hati-hati, menghindari potongan besi dan genangan air dibawah kakiku. Jimin tertawa kecil “Salah satu Android memberiku petanya. Dan kini aku akan menuntun kalian berdua” ucapnya sambil memutar salah satu kenop pintu yang kencang. Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan berisikan kotak-kotak kayu dan kontainer besar yang berjejeran rapi.  
“Sepertinya disinilah mereka menyimpan cadangan Biokomponen” ujar Jungkook sambil mengusap salah satu kontainer raksasa didepan kami. Jimin berjalan cepat melewati barisan kontainer itu, dan aku mengikutinya dengan sekuat mungkin menahan nafas karena kapal tua ini begitu pengap dan berbau lembab. Aku mengerti kenapa mereka memilih tempat ini, karena tempat ini tidaklah nyaman untuk manusia yang bisa bernafas. Aku pun berlari kecil menyusul Jimin yang sudah jauh didepan kami, menaiki tangga besi berkarat menuju balkon besi di lantai atas.  
Kami harus melewati beberapa ruangan gelap dan berisikan tanaman liar sebelum akhirnya Jimin menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna kuning yang kotor dan kenop pintu berbentuk roda yang jauh lebih kencang. “Bantu aku, Jungkookie” ucap Jimin sambil menarik tangan Jungkook untuk membantunya memutar pintu itu. Jungkook memegang roda kenop besi itu dengan tangannya, dan bersama Jimin ia berusaha membuka pintu itu. Jungkook menggeram, lalu kenop pintu itu memutar dan kuncinya pun terbuka. Jungkook membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah didepan mata kami sebuah ruangan remang-remang yang berisik.  
Ruangan itu adalah lambung kapal ini, begitu luas dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan Android didalamnya. Ada balkon tinggi didepan kami dan ruangan-ruangan bersekat tempat dirawatnya Android yang rusak. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, tempat dimana sebagian besar Android duduk dan berbincang. Aku menoleh kearah sebuah ruangan dengan tirai sebagai penutup, bisa kudengar suara mesin-mesin bergemerisik didalamnya. Jimin dan Jungkook berjalan disampingku, mereka terlihat amat terpesona akan ruangan remang-remang ini. Beberapa kontainer juga terlihat di pojok ruangan, dengan beberapa Android duduk diatasnya. Aku bisa melihat tayangan berita terkini terpampang di dinding kapal yang besar yang ditampilkan dengan sebuah projektor, didepannya duduk beberapa belas Android yang tengah menonton siaran berita itu. “Kita harus mencari tempat yang hangat untuk Serene terlebih dahulu” ucap Jungkook pada Jimin yang terlihat begitu asik dengan pikirannya. Jimin mengangguk, lalu berjalan lebih jauh menelusuri lambung kapal ini.  
Bisa kulihat beberapa Android menatap kami dengan pandangan menyelidik, aku benar-benar takut jika seandainya mereka mengetahui bahwa aku adalah manusia, apakah mereka akan langsung melemparku keluar dari kapal? Jimin menunjuk kearah sebuah tumpukan kotak kayu dengan tong besi berisikan kayu bakar yang menyala didepannya. Maka aku berjalan cepat menuju sumber api, dan segera menengadahkan tanganku didepan tong besi itu. Jimin menyusulku dan duduk diatas sebuah kotak kayu disampingku “Temani Serene, Jimin. Aku akan mencari si Markus ini keatas” Aku mendengar suara Jungkook disampingku yang bergegas pergi, lalu Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi aku dan Jimin yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.  
***  
Jungkook.  
“Ketika kau sudah sampai disana, carilah Markus. Dia akan membantumu. Carilah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari bis menuju perbatasan, kau harus mencapainya karena kau akan lebih aman berada disana”   
Itulah instruksiku yang harus aku laksanakan secepat mungkin karena ketika kulirik jam pada tayangan berita di proyektor besar, waktu semakin dekat pada pertengahan malam. Aku melirik kearah Serene dan Jimin yang tengah duduk didepan bara api, kurasa api akan menghangatkan tubuh Serene yang sedari tadi menggigil. Oke, kini waktunya aku melaksanakan tugasku untuk mencari sang pemimpin Deviant, Markus.  
Aku menengadah, mendapati suatu ruangan kecil di lantai atas yang tertutup. Kuperkirakan disanalah Markus berada, maka aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menuju tangga besi ke lantai atas. Android di sekitarku memandangku ketika aku berjalan melewati mereka, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi- “Kau tersesat?” sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba membuatku terhentak bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang bahuku.  
“Kau sedang mencari sesuatu…” Ucap sebuah Android wanita didepanku dengan kepala yang setengah terbuka dan fitur wajah yang rusak. Sedikit terkejut, aku menatapnya dan menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya “Kau sedang mencari dirimu sendiri” lanjutnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Ada sesuatu di kalimatnya yang membuatku merasa- canggung. Ketika aku hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, Android wanita itu sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempatku.   
Sesuatu dalam diriku mengiyakan kalimatnya.  
Aku lanjut berjalan menaiki tangga besi, beberapa Android berjalan berpapasan melewatiku. Aku sampai di lantai atas, dimana sebuah layar proyektor besar itu dipantulkan ke permukaan besi lambung kapal yang amat luas ini. Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan Android yang sedang asyik menonton siaran televisi ini, sempat kudengar berita wawancara terhadap masyarakat tentang Android yang menuntut kebebasan. Dan sempat kudengar beberapa diantara mereka beropini mendukung Android.  
Seseorang menabrak bahuku “Oh maafkan aku” ucap seorang Android pria dengan topi Beanie dan jaket tebal sembari meminta maaf. Aku mengangguk singkat, namun sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Android itu kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkanku yang sedang berpikir keras. Aku merasa pernah mendengar suaranya, dan yang lebih penting- Aku pernah bertemu dengannya.  
Namun aku putuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.  
Aku sampai didepan ruangan kecil yang ingin kumasuki, pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang Android tengah duduk diatas kotak kayu sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. “Apakah kau Markus?” Tanyaku padanya. Android berkulit cokelat didepanku menengadahkan wajahnya, kedua matanya yang berbeda warna –satu hijau dan satu biru- menatapku dalam. “Aku bersama seorang gadis -manusia- dan satu Android laki-laki. Akan ada satu bus yang berangkat menuju perbatasan dua jam lagi dan kami bertiga butuh paspor” Jelasku tanpa basa-basi. Markus mengernyitkan dahinya “Tidak bisa, Detroit sedang dalam waktu pengawasan jam malam. Akan ada banyak tentara dimana-mana dan mereka akan menangkap seluruh Android, lalu mengirim mereka ke barak-barak untuk dihancurkan” Markus berkata pelan. Aku menggigit bibir “Mungkin kau bisa.. Tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu?” usul Markus padaku. Aku terdiam, berpikir keras untuk memperhitungkan seluruh kemungkinan.   
“Mungkin kau benar” Bisikku. “Kami mungkin akan lebih aman jika tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu sampai situasi terkendali” lanjutku sambil menatap Markus. Markus bangkit dari tempat duduknya “Salah satu anggota kami bekerja di departemen dalam negeri, dan dia punya kartu identitas elektronik yang bisa dengan mudah ia modifikasi. Akan kuminta dia membuatkannya untuk kalian” Ucapnya menawarkan solusi. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengucap terimakasih dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan Markus.   
Ketika aku sudah di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba Markus menyahut “Kau bilang kau bersama seorang gadis, bukan?”. Aku berbalik, lalu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. “Kau tahu betul kalau para manusia membenci kita” ucap Markus dengan hati-hati. “Kenapa kau ingin melindunginya?”.  
Aku balik tersenyum “Dia membutuhkanku. Dan aku membutuhkannya. Se-sederhana itu” jawabku. Lalu aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat Serene dan Jimin yang menungguku dibawah sana.  
***  
Serene.  
Rasanya aku baru tidur selama beberapa menit ketika Jungkook menggoyang bahuku untuk membangunkanku “Serene, bangunlah” ucapnya. Aku memandang bayangan tubuh Jungkook yang disinari cahaya bara api, lalu berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dengan suasana lambung kapal Jericho yang remang-remang. Aku mendudukkan diri, mataku menangkap sosok Jimin yang tengah berbincang hangat dengan seorang Android wanita tak jauh dari tempatku tidur. Jungkook duduk didekat kakiku, ia memperhatikan gerak-gerikku “Jadi kita akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu?” tanyaku setelah Jungkook menjelaskan pembicaraannya dengan Markus. Jungkook mengangguk “Kurasa itu adalah keputusan terbaik kita untuk saat ini, aku tak ingin membuat kita semua dalam bahaya” ucapnya. Aku menguap, kurasa aku juga sudah mulai lelah berlari.  
Jungkook kembali bertanya “Bagaimana keadaanmu, Serene?”. Aku mengendikkan bahu “Cukup baik. Aku sudah tak kedinginan lagi” Ucapku sambil melingkarkan tubuhku sendiri dengan lenganku. Jungkook memandang bara api didepan kami dengan tatapan keras, ia kelihatan sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. Aku ikut memandang bara api, tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Hening menyelimuti kami berdua, yang terdengar hanya suara siaran berita, suara percakapan Android di sekitar kami dan suara besi kapal yang berkelotakan di malam bersalju. Aku melirik Jungkook, ia masih terus memandangi bara api dengan raut wajah yang terlihat… Sedih? Kenapa Jungkook bisa merasa sedih padahal ia bukanlah seorang Deviant?  
“Jungkook-“ “Diamlah”  
Aku tersentak, Jungkook menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan ia sedang berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu. “Jungkook? Apa ada yang salah?” tanyaku khawatir. Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa detik tanpa menjawab, jantungku berdetak kencang. Jungkook mendongak, mengarahkan matanya kearah langit-langit lambung kapal, lalu pandangannya mengarah padaku dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Jungkook lompat kearahku dan meraih lenganku secepat kilat “Cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini segera!” teriak Jungkook kencang sambil mulai berlari.   
Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara desing mesin helikopter yang bising dari luar kapal Jericho. Kurasa Android disekitar kami juga sudah menyadarinya karena itu kami serentak berlari menuju pintu keluar lambung kapal. Jimin menyusulku dan Jungkook yang melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari tempat ini.  
***  
Suara peluru mengenai tubuh-tubuh besi dan rentetan tembakan senapan memenuhi seluruh rongga kapal Jericho. Para personel pasukan keamanan sudah masuk kedalam dan menyebar ke seluruh pelosok Jericho untuk memburu para Deviant disini. Aku, Jungkook dan Jimin berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari buruan mereka “Kemana kita akan pergi?!” Tanyaku pada Jimin yang terlihat sedang memegang pelipisnya sambil berlari kencang dibelakangku. “Baru saja Markus memberi tahu kita untuk berlari ke lantai dua atau tiga, disana ada pintu keluar dari badan kapal dan kita bisa melompat ke sungai di luar untuk melarikan diri” jelas Jimin sambil terus berlari menyusulku. Kali ini Jimin memimpin didepan kami berdua “Ikuti aku!” Ucapnya.  
Beberapa Android dibelakangku yang sedang berlari tumbang terkena peluru, yang berarti para tentara itu sudah dekat dengan kami. “Ayo cepat!” Teriak Jimin sambil membuka sebuah pintu besi. Aku dan Jimin masuk duluan dan Jungkook berada dibelakang kami untuk berjaga, namun ketika Jungkook hendak menutup pintunya tiba-tiba seorang tentara pasukan keamanan memaksa masuk dan menjepit tubuh Jungkook dengan pintunya. “Jungkook!” Teriakku panik.   
Jungkook lepas dari pintu besi yang menjepit tubuhnya, lalu secepat kilat merebut senapan yang dipegang tentara itu. Jungkook menghindari tinjunya dan balas memukul tentara itu dengan senapan. Tentara itu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari sakunya dan hendak menembak Jungkook, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dari tinju Jungkook yang telak mengenai wajah tentara itu. Tentara itu berusaha mencekik Jungkook dengan senapan dan mendorongnya ke dinding kapal, namun Jungkook berhasil menendang tubuh tentara itu jatuh dan menembaknya tepat di kepala dengan pistol dari balik saku jaket hitamnya. Jimin sudah berjalan jauh didepan kami, menunggu kami berdua. “Kau tak apa, Jungkook?” Tanyaku sambil berlari menyusul Jimin. Jungkook menyahut “Aku baik-baik saja, kita harus cepat pergi!” sambil terus berlari mengikutiku dan Jimin.  
“Ada banyak Deviant disini, ikuti aku!” Seorang tentara tiba-tiba muncul didepan persimpangan di hadapan kami, aku menarik lengan Jimin dan Jungkook masuk kedalam ruangan lain untuk bersembunyi. Setelah beberapa tentara melewati ruangan kami, aku memberi instruksi untuk lanjut bergerak. Beberapa Android berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua bersama kami, namun ketika kami hendak sampai di pintu keluar lantai dua ternyata beberapa personel pasukan keamanan telah menunggu kami disana dan mulai menembaki kami.   
Aku, Jimin dan Jungkook beruntung bisa menghindar dari hujan peluru dan mulai berbalik arah kembali menuju tangga “Sialan! Tinggal pintu keluar di lantai tiga” kutuk Jimin sambil berlari menaiki tangga dibelakang kami. Tepat diatas tangga, seorang tentara menyambut kami dengan senapan teracung. Saatnya giliranku yang berada di posisi paling depan untuk mengatasinya.  
Aku melesat menghindari tembakan, dan meraih senapan tentara itu lalu melemparkannya kebawah dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Aku mendorong wajah tentara itu ke dinding dan menangkis pukulannya yang mengarah ke pipiku. Aku menendang perutnya, meraih lehernya dan menghantam wajahnya dengan lututku keras hingga ia mengaduh. Lalu aku mundur ke pegangan tangga dan menarik tubuhnya yang goyah hingga ia jatuh ke lantai bawah. Suara teriakannya bergema memenuhi dinding besi di sekitar kami “Good job, Sweetheart! Kau keren sekali!” puji Jimin dengan nama panggilan baruku ketika kami lanjut berlari menaiki tangga. Aku menyeringai sambil mengatur nafasku yang terengah “Apa kau pernah melihat gadis sekeren aku? Setidaknya pelajaran bela diri yang kudapat dari akademi polisi berguna saat ini” jawabku sambil membuka pintu darurat menuju lantai tiga. Aku bisa mendengar tawa kencang Jimin dan melihat senyum bangga Jungkook di belakangku.  
Di lantai tiga, aku sempat melihat bayangan beberapa Android yang berlari ke suatu arah “Lewat sini!” ucapku sambil berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul yang lainnya. Aku melihat segerombolan Android didepanku yang ikut berlari, dan kemudian langkah kami bisa menyusul mereka. Suara pasukan tentara dibelakang kami pun semakin jelas terdengar “Cepat! Mereka disini!”. Aku sedang berlari melompati kotak-kotak kayu ketika suara tembakan terdengar dibelakang kami.  
Disusul dengan suara teriakan seorang Android wanita yang terjatuh karena peluru mengenai kakinya “North!” teriak seorang Android pria disampingku yang melesat berbalik arah menuju Android wanita tadi. Karena posisinya denganku cukup dekat, aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka. “Serene! Apa yang kau lakukan?” Teriak Jungkook dibelakangku ketika aku berlari berbalik arah untuk membantu Android wanita itu. Android pria didepanku melindungi kami dari peluru dengan potongan besi, lalu melempar lempengan besi itu pada si Android wanita untuk dipakai berlindung. Aku melesat menghadapi tiga tentara yang berlari kearah kami di lorong. Aku melompat dan meninju satu tentara di hadapanku, tangan tentara itu menodongkan pistolnya kearahku namun kalah cepat dengan gerakanku merebut senjatanya. Aku menendang jatuh tubuhnya, menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru pun menembus dada tentara itu.  
Kelihatannya dua tentara lain telah tumbang oleh si Android pria disampingku, lalu aku bergegas memapah si Android wanita bersamanya. “Kami butuh bantuan segera, ulangi: Kami butuh bantuan segera!” Kudengar suara pasukan tentara lain semakin dekat, maka aku pun mulai berlari bersama Android lain menuju sebuah lubang besar disisi kapal. Para Android didepan kami mulai berloncatan ke sungai di bawah kami, namun aku berhenti tepat di pinggir lubangnya. Aku jadi cukup ragu karena aku tahu betul bahwa air sungainya akan teramat sangat dingin. Kulihat Jungkook berdiri di sampingku, menungguku untuk lompat ke bawah bersamanya “Aku akan tetap bersamamu, tenang saja” Ucap Jungkook memberiku kekuatan sambil meraih lenganku. Aku menatap aliran sungai yang gelap dibawah kami, lalu menatap mata Jungkook “Oke… Ayo kita melompat” ucapku. Maka aku dan Jungkook melompat bersama dari lubang menganga di samping badan kapal, disambut oleh air sungai yang membekukan tubuh dan suara ledakan besar yang berasal dari kapal Jericho di samping kami.


	7. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dibawah cahaya bulan purnama, dengan mata secerah lautan milik Serene yang tertuju hanya padanya, Jungkook kembali mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri

“Bagaimana keadaannya? Tolong beritahu aku bahwa dia baik-baik saja” Sebuah suara terdengar cemas. Namun suara lain menenangkannya “Dia memang baik-baik saja. Hipotermia memang hampir merenggut nyawanya, namun ia adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia akan pulih sebentar lagi, pastikan tubuhnya hangat”.   
Kepalaku seperti mau pecah, dan tubuhku terasa amat kaku. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, namun cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mataku malah membuat kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. “Kau sudah bangun, Sweetheart?” Tanya sebuah suara yang lembut disampingku. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang kabur, dan aku bisa menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap yang tengah menggenggam tanganku bersama seorang pria lain yang berdiri disampingnya. “Jungkook… Jimin?” Bisikku dengan tenggorokan tercekat. Disampingnya, kulihat beberapa Android lain tengah mengelilingiku.  
“Kita sudah berada di tempat persembunyian Deviant yang lain, Jungkook membawa tubuhmu yang membeku dari dalam sungai sambil terus mengumpat. Harusnya kau mendengarnya” Jelas Jimin sambil terkekeh, disambut tawa dan pukulan ringan Jungkook pada lengannya. Aku mulai bisa memandang ruangan sekitarku berbaring, sebuah ruangan yang agak terang karena cahaya matahari yang datang dari jendela di dekat tempat tidurku. Kulihat seorang Android di sisiku yang sedang memeriksa temperatur tubuhku, dari seragamnya aku memperkirakan bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter. “Aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini, cukup panggil saja aku jika kau butuh sesuatu” ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi dari samping ranjang tempatku berbaring.  
Aku memandang sekitar, ternyata ada empat Android lain yang tak asing. “Terimakasih banyak, Serene. Kau telah menyelamatkanku” ucap seorang Android wanita berambut cokelat muda yang dikepang sepunggung. “Kau telah menyelamatkan North. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau mau melakukan itu, tapi terimakasih banyak” Ucap seorang Android pria disampingnya. “Perkenalkan, ini Markus. Pemimpin para Deviant, atau kini kami sebut dengan nama Jericho” Ucap North sambil memegang bahu pria berkulit cokelat itu. Lalu ia menunjuk dua laki-laki lain disampingnya “Dan ini Josh, dan Simon. Mereka adalah rekan kami” Josh yang berkulit hitam mengangguk dan Simon yang berambut pirang balas tersenyum padaku. Aku berusaha tersenyum, lalu menjawab sebisaku “Senang bertemu kalian semua”. Markus duduk disampingku “Aku sempat merasa sangat khawatir kalau kau ada di Jericho untuk memata-matai kegiatan para Deviant. Bahkan sempat berpikir untuk membiarkanmu membeku ketika Jungkook berusaha mencari tim medis padaku, sampai ia meninjuku keras di pipi” Markus menunjukkan noda lecet berwarna putih di pipi kirinya, Jungkook meninju Markus begitu kuat hingga menggores lapisan kulitnya. “Astaga, Jungkook benar-benar kuat. Aku minta maaf padamu, Serene. Kini kau adalah bagian dari kami, walaupun kau adalah manusia. Kami mungkin akan perlu bantuanmu” Ucap Markus sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku menoleh kearah Jungkook disampingku yang masih menatap Markus dengan pandangan tidak suka “Tidak apa-apa, Markus. Aku juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku adalah kau” Ucapku sambil menyeringai lebar.   
Markus tertawa kecil, tawa paling tulus yang pernah kudengar dari seorang Android “Baiklah, aku bersama rekanku harus pamit untuk mengurus yang lainnya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua” Ucap Markus sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar menuju ambang pintu bersama yang lain. Aku merasakan genggaman tangan Jungkook mengendur, lalu Jungkook bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. “Aku akan bawakan sarapan untukmu, Serene. Tunggulah sebentar” ucapnya lalu berlalu dari ruangan ini.   
Pandanganku mengarah kearah Jimin yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus V-neck hitam yang lengannya digulung se siku. Jimin sedang duduk diatas sofa di pojok ruangan, hendak merebahkan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Dan aku pun tersadar akan sesuatu, pakaianku pun telah berganti menjadi sweater rajut abu-abu dan celana jeans terang. “Jimin” panggilku. Jimin membalasku hanya dengan gumaman “Siapa yang mengganti bajuku?” Tanyaku penasaran.  
Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu menjawab singkat “Jungkook”. Aku tersedak air liurku sendiri mendengarnya “SERIUS?!” tanyaku lagi sambil mendudukkan diriku diatas kasur. Kulihat Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya “Serius. Setelah dokter memeriksamu, dokter meminta kami untuk membantu mengganti bajumu yang basah dan dingin dengan baju baru yang hangat. Lalu berusaha menjaga tubuhmu sehangat mungkin. Jungkook-lah yang mengajukan diri” jelas Jimin sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Mendengar itu membuat pipiku berubah merah “Tapi tenang saja, pikiran Jungkook amat polos seperti pikiran seorang bayi. Jadi yang akan dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya membuatmu pulih” Ucap Jimin lagi seolah-olah tahu isi pikiranku. Aku terkekeh “Aku bersyukur bukan kau” Ledekku sambil meraba-raba jari kakiku yang tertutup kaus kaki. Jimin balas tertawa “Aku mungkin mesum, tapi aku bukanlah bajingan” Ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya.  
Pintu ruangan kami terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Jungkook yang membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk sup panas dan susu hangat. Jungkook meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja di samping ranjangku “Makanlah” Ujarnya sambil duduk kembali diatas kursi di sampingku. Aku mengangguk lalu meraih mangkuk sup itu dan mulai memakannya, rasa hangat sup itu membuat tubuhku merinding. Aku melirik Jungkook yang tengah memperhatikanku makan, ia juga telah mengganti bajunya menjadi kemeja flanel gelap yang lengannya digulung dan celana kargo hitam. “Terimakasih banyak, Jungkook” ucapku.  
Raut wajah Jungkook berubah cerah “Terimakasih kembali” ucapnya. Lalu kami pun mulai berdiam diri lagi selama beberapa saat. Aku sibuk dengan makananku dan Jungkook sibuk dengan tangannya. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa cemas jika suatu saat Jungkook pada akhirnya menjadi Deviant, yang pada akhirnya dia akan memutuskan untuk tidak mematuhiku dan mengikutiku lagi. Di lain sisi, satu hal yang masih mengganjal hatiku adalah Jungkook berbuat baik, melindungiku, menolongku dan semacamnya adalah karena itu adalah bagian dari programnya dan bukan tulus karena keinginannya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu.  
“Hei, Serene. Kau baik-baik saja? Makanmu berantakan sekali” Teguran Jungkook membuyarkan pikiranku, bersama dengan tangannya yang mengelap wajahku yang belepotan sup karena tidak fokus. Aku meraih tisu dari tangannya, “Biar aku saja, terimakasih” ucapku sambil mengelap mulutku dan menaruh tisu ke atas meja. Jungkook terlihat tertegun, lalu kembali duduk manis diatas kursinya tanpa suara. Kami tetap seperti itu selama aku makan, dan aku sempat merasa bersalah karena semua overthinking-ku mempengaruhi perilakuku terhadap Jungkook yang tak tahu apapun.  
Aku menaruh mangkuk supku yang sudah habis dan mulai menenggak susu, “Darimana makanan dan minuman ini berasal? Cuma aku manusia diantara anggota Jericho dan kalian tidak perlu makan atau minum” Tanyaku. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menoleh kearah jendela “Kau tahu kita berada dimana sekarang?” Tanyanya balik sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku menggeleng, kemudian Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri jendela. Setelah beberapa saat, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya padaku dan berbisik “Kita ada di satu hotel besar yang sudah tak berpenghuni, di samping bangunan ini adalah bekas gereja tua dimana anggota Jericho biasa berkumpul dan persis di seberang kita adalah supermarket. Kita bisa mendapatkan seluruh kebutuhanmu disana, untuk sementara waktu”. Aku menaruh gelas susuku diatas meja, lalu menurunkan kaki untuk berjalan menuju jendela menyusul Jungkook.  
Waktu terasa belum lama berlalu, namun keadaan di kota Detroit ini teramat berbeda. Kota ini lebih mirip kota mati dengan penduduk yang sudah mengungsi entah kemana dan dikelilingi dengan para aparat kepolisian dan pasukan keamanan. Cahaya matahari membalut kota ini dengan terang sehingga tidak terlihat terlalu menyeramkan “Kelihatannya Jimin sedang beristirahat. Bagaimana jika kita keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan? Apa kau sudah pulih?” Ajak Jungkook. Aku mengangguk, kurasa aku sudah pulih setelah makan tadi.   
“Kalau begitu, ayo” Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ambang pintu, aku berjalan mengikutinya keluar kamar kami. Beberapa Android terlihat keluar masuk kamar yang berada di lorong ini, dan aku tersenyum menyapa mereka. Ternyata kamarku, Jimin dan Jungkook berada di lantai lima. Karena itu kami memakai lift yang masih berfungsi untuk turun ke lantai satu. Seluruh kamar hotel ini penuh ditempati para Android untuk bersembunyi dan beristirahat, sebagian diantaranya tinggal di gereja sebelah untuk membantu para petinggi Jericho –Markus dan rekannya- dalam mengurus strategi perlawanan. Cepat atau lambat, akan terjadi perang sipil antara manusia dan para Android di kota ini.  
***  
Jungkook.  
Aku mencengkram kerah jaket pria didepanku dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dengan keras. Pria bertopi Beanie didepanku hanya memasang wajah muram “APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, BRENGSEK?” teriakku didepan wajahnya. Beberapa Android disekitar kami menolehkan kepala menuju asal keributan, “Kau sedang menyusup? Berusaha mencari tahu informasi tentang kami? Melaporkannya pada tuanmu?” Tanyaku lagi dengan intonasi keras kepada pria didepanku yang kini mengangkat wajahnya.   
Pria itu membuka mulut “Tidak, aku-“ Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan mencengkram kerah jaketnya lagi, “Aku bersumpah akan membakar tubuhmu dan membuang rongsokanmu di lautan jika kau benar-benar sedang mengintai kegiatan Deviant disini” Geramku didepan wajahnya yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah. Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat aku dan Serene sedang berjalan-jalan didalam gereja untuk melihat-lihat kegiatan Deviant yang teramat sibuk, Serene mengatakan bahwa ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Saat aku melihat kearah jari telunjuk Serene yang mengarah pada seorang Android di pojok ruangan, aku segera melakukan Facial Scanning dan menemukan bahwa pria yang dimaksud Serene adalah Android RK-800 alias Connor. Android yang sama yang kami temui di jalanan bersama majikannya, letnan polisi Detroit yang bertugas menangkap para Deviant. Juga Android yang sama yang menabrak bahuku saat di kapal Jericho beberapa waktu lalu.  
Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahuku, “Jungkook, tenanglah” Ujar Serene sambil memegang bahuku yang tegang. Aku melepas cengkramanku pada kerah sweater Connor yang kini merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan, “Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti” Ucap Connor pelan. Aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak tahu aku bisa lakukan sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah bersikap amat keras pada Connor.  
Apa yang terjadi padaku? Serene berdiri disampingku, mengawasi Connor yang kini berkata “Ini semua salahku”. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, dan membuka mulutku ketika Connor melanjutkan perkataannya.  
“Para manusia berhasil menemukan Jericho… Aku bodoh sekali” Ucap Connor lagi, menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan bersalah. “Aku harusnya tahu kalau mereka hanya memanfaatkanku” Connor berjalan mendekat kearah kami. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, jadi Connor-lah yang memberitahu lokasi Jericho pada aparat keamanan dan kini ia terlihat menyesal? Apa yang sudah terjadi?   
“Apa Markus tahu tentang ini?” tanya Serene tepat sebelum Markus datang dan memberitahu kami, “Aku-lah yang pertama tahu. Saat itu ia memegang pistolnya dan siap meledakkan kepalaku saat aku menyadari ia sudah ‘Terbangun’, ketika kupinta padanya untuk menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri siapakah dia sebenarnya”. Markus memegang bahu Connor bersahabat, dan senyum tipis muncul di bibir Connor. “Maafkan aku, Markus. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayaiku” ucap Connor lagi. Markus tertawa kecil, melepas tangannya dari bahu Connor “Kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang, tempatmu adalah bersama kami semua” Ucap Markus lagi.  
Namun tiba-tiba manik mata cokelat Connor mengarah padaku, “Bagaimana denganmu, Jungkook?” Tanyanya padaku. Tatapan mata Markus dan Serene sempurna mengarah padaku, “Kau bukanlah Deviant. Dan apakah kau benar-benar tahu apa yang menjadi tugas utamamu sebagai Android Prototype JK-970?” Tanya Connor lagi. Aku menggigit bibir, betul aku bukanlah Deviant. Betul aku adalah salah satu Prototype. Tapi aku berada di sisi Serene dan Serene terlihat mendukung sisi para Android, jadi otomatis- “Serene Miller, bukan?” Connor bicara lagi, Markus dan Serene terlihat sama bingungnya. Namun kulihat sirat rasa tegang dari wajah Serene ketika Connor menyebut nama panjangnya. “Putri satu-satunya dari salah satu petinggi eksekutif CyberLife, Geoffrey Miller. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bersama sebuah Android Prototype yang di-khususkan untuk kepolisian sepertiku?”  
Sontak saja mata Serene tertuju padaku.  
Wajahnya memucat, “Prototype katamu?” tanya Serene dengan suara tercekat. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Serene, “Kau sudah membaca brosur pembelian Android Jungkook dengan teliti, bukan?” tanya Connor heran. Markus disampingnya ikut memperhatikan kami berdua, Serene menjawab Connor dengan suara tak yakin “A-Aku membacanya sekilas” ucapnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Serene yang kini menatapku takut-takut, dan pada akhirnya aku pun angkat bicara “Aku dan Connor secara teknis adalah saudara”.  
Connor mengangguk mengiyakan, berbeda dengan Markus dan Serene yang terlihat teramat bingung. “Aku, Android JK-970 adalah salah satu Prototype Android yang dikembangkan CyberLife untuk membantu kepolisian dalam mencari dan menangkap pelaku kejahatan. Connor, Prototype Android RK-800 diciptakan setelahku dengan fungsi yang persis sama namun sedikit ditingkatkan. Namun Connor di spesifikasikan untuk menangkap para Deviant yang berulah” jelasku pada Markus dan Serene. “Kami berdua didesain untuk berpastisipasi secara aktif dalam penyelidikan, karena itu kami berdua didesain dengan kecerdasan artifisial, kemampuan penyelidikan forensik, kemampuan dalam negosiasi dan interogasi, serta kemampuan fisik yang mumpuni” Lanjutku. Serene menatapku dengan raut wajah yang campur aduk, aku bahkan tak bisa mengidentifikasikan emosinya. “Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya, Serene?” Tanya Markus pada Serene yang berdiri kaku.  
Aku memperhatikan Serene yang menggeleng pelan, terlihat terkejut namun disaat yang sama campur aduk. Connor menoleh padaku, “Dan Jungkook, karena kau bukanlah Deviant, aku sarankan kau untuk melepas chip pelacak yang ditanamkan di kepalamu agar kepolisian tidak menemukan tempat ini. Alat pelacak para Deviant sudah tidak berfungsi, namun punyamu masih bekerja” Ucap Connor lagi. Aku tertegun, aku kira itu hanya bualan Zlatko saja untuk menghapus memoriku? Apa ia mengira kalau aku adalah seorang Deviant? Markus memalingkan wajahnya kearahku, “Kurasa ada rekanku yang bisa melakukannya, ikutlah bersamaku Jungkook. Ayo lepas alat pelacakmu” Ucap Markus sambil meraih lenganku untuk ikut bersamanya.  
Saat aku berjalan menjauh dari tempat kami berbincang tadi, aku sempat melirikkan mataku kearah Serene yang kini sedang menunduk dalam.  
***  
Serene.  
“Serene, air minummu tumpah”  
Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, lalu segera mengangkat gelas berisi air putih dan menenggaknya sampai habis. “Maafkan aku” Ucapku sambil menaruh gelas ke atas meja disamping ranjang. Jimin dari atas sofa kesayangannya menatapku khawatir, “Kau tidak apa-apa Sweetheart?” tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosok rambut cokelatnya yang basah sehabis membersihkan diri. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengelap bercak basah di sweaterku dengan tisu. “I’m okay” ucapku sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan membuang tisu kedalam tempat sampah. Hotel ini sangat nyaman ditempati walaupun para manusia telah meninggalkan tempat ini selama seminggu lebih sejak para Android bangkit dan memutuskan untuk mendeklarasikan kebebasannya. Aku melirik Jimin yang tengah menaruh handuknya (Sebenarnya handukku yang kugunakan untuk mandi namun Jimin meminjamnya) diatas gantungan baju, “Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook kemana?” tiba-tiba Jimin bertanya padaku. Aku mengangkat bahu, “Dia masih bersama Markus dan Connor, sedang berdiskusi tentang langkah kita selanjutnya” Ucapku.  
Oh ya, Jungkook.  
Aku tahu aku seharusnya membaca brosur Android Jungkook baik-baik. Jungkook adalah salah satu Android yang mempunyai tugas penting dan krusial, ia amat dibutuhkan dalam permasalahan keamanan publik. Dan lihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk membelinya tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut? Aku. Karena ayahku ingin memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun namun bingung untuk memberi apa, maka ia memutuskan untuk memberiku hak paten untuk menggunakan Android. Aku bahkan ragu jika Jungkook bisa dibeli oleh orang sipil jika bukan karena ayahku yang merupakan petinggi CyberLife.   
Tindakan cerobohku mungkin akan berakibat fatal karena aku sudah membawa satu Android pembantu polisi tanpa persiapan apapun. Namun di sisi lain pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk saat ini, karena Connor dan Jungkook sama-sama berada di sisi para Android sepanjang mereka tidak berkhianat. Dan kini pikiranku sampai pada satu hal;  
Diriku sendiri. Apakah aku akan menjadi ancaman bagi para Android ini?  
Mengetahui bahwa ayahku adalah petinggi CyberLife, Markus sempat merasa khawatir jika pasukan kemanan CyberLife akan mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mencari putri petinggi eksekutif mereka yang hilang. Dan jika mereka mengetahui kalau aku sudah berada di sisi para Android, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tertangkap. Aku mungkin akan mati. Dan terlebih lagi, mereka akan menemukan tempat persembunyian para Android dan membunuh mereka semua. Termasuk Jungkook dan Jimin.  
“Serene” Suara Jimin menyadarkanku lagi, kali ini dia ikut duduk diatas ranjangku. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipiku lembut, “Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sweetheart?” Tanyanya, memakai pet name-ku dengan nada suara lembut. Aku menatap Jimin yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan raut wajah cemas, “Sedari tadi kau melamun. Katakan saja, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” Tanyanya lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata cokelatnya yang tajam ke tanganku yang gemetar “Tidak ada, aku tidak memikirkan apapun” Ucapku berbohong. Aku tak bisa membicarakan hal ini pada Jimin yang telah mempercayaiku sepenuh hati, dan Jungkook yang telah berada di sampingku sejak awal perjalanan kami.   
Jimin terlihat mengerti akan keadaanku, karena itu ia mengelus kepalaku lembut dan bangkit dari ranjang, menuju sofa kesayangannya di pojok ruangan. “Baiklah, Sweetheart. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, aku ada disini” Ucapnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Kaus hitamnya terangkat saat ia meregangkan tangannya keatas, perutnya yang kencang mengintip dari balik kausnya. Aku terkadang lupa bahwa Jimin sebenarnya amat teramat seksi, sesuai dengan pekerjaannya dahulu.  
Aku menampar diriku sendiri karena sempat mengagumi perut Jimin yang berotot “Aku akan beristirahat, tidur maksudku. Selamat malam, Serene” Ucapnya lagi sambil merebahkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan memejamkan mata. Aku tersenyum simpul, “Selamat malam, Jimin” ucapku sembari turun dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar kami. Setelah menutup pintu, aku memutuskan berjalan pelan menuju atap hotel melalui tangga darurat.  
Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati seseorang tengah duduk diatas jalinan pipa besi ketika aku membuka pintu menuju atap hotel. Punggungnya membelakangiku, menghadap kearah bulan purnama di kejauhan dan pemandangan kota yang gelap didepan kami. Aku menghampiri orang itu, aku mengenali sosoknya. “Jungkook?” Ucapku. Orang itu menoleh kebelakang, dan itu benar Jungkook dengan rambut yang berantakan terkena angin malam.  
Aku menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk menatap langit, lalu ikut duduk disampingnya. Jungkook memperhatikanku yang tiba-tiba muncul, “Kenapa kau datang kesini?” Tanyaku padanya yang sedang menggosokkan tangannya. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya kearah bulan, “Aku sedang ingin berpikir” jawabnya dengan suara rendah. Merasa mengganggu, aku hendak bangkit untuk meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian “Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku akan kembali-“ “Tidak, tetaplah disini” ucapnya sambil menahan lenganku. Aku mengangguk mengerti, lalu ikut menatap bulan bersamanya.  
Mendadak semua pikiranku saat di kamar menghampiriku kembali, apakah bijak untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Jungkook? Apakah kami akan tetap sesuai rencana awal, pergi ke perbatasan dan mengungsi ke Kanada untuk bertemu adik Namjoon? Ataukah kami akan tetap disini? Aku bingung. Di sisi lain aku ingin pergi ke Kanada untuk hidup damai disana, dan di sisi lain aku ingin berjuang bersama para Android lain; dengan bayaran nyawa kami. Begitu banyak rencana yang harus kami buat dalam waktu yang singkat, dan ini membuat otakku nyeri.  
“Menurutmu.. Siapakah aku?”  
Pertanyaan Jungkook membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku. Jungkook tengah menatapku dalam-dalam, menunggu jawabanku. Aku berdeham, “Eh… Apa maksudmu siapa kau? Kau adalah Jungkook” Ucapku tak yakin. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya “Maksudku-“ Ucapnya terpotong. Aku menatap mata cokelatnya bingung, “Maksudmu apa?” Tanyaku pada Jungkook yang kini menunduk menatap tangannya.  
Jungkook berbisik “Siapakah aku bagimu?” Tanyanya takut-takut. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, entah karena melihat Jungkook yang terlihat begitu ragu atau karena pertanyaannya yang mengagetkanku. “A-Aku” Ucapku terbata. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, manik matanya berkilauan diterpa sinar bulan yang terang malam ini. Aku terpana, lalu menelan ludah dan berusaha merangkai kata-kata jawabanku “Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai seorang yang selalu ada untukku sejak awal kita bertemu”. Tatapan mata Jungkook benar-benar memikatku, entah apapun yang terjadi saat ini atau setelahnya, aku tak peduli lagi.  
“Kau selalu melindungiku apapun yang terjadi, membantuku melewati semua rintangan…” Lanjutku, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Jungkook masih menatap mataku dalam-dalam, raut wajahnya serius mendengarkanku. “Kau…” Ucapku, jantungku hampir meledak karena terlalu kencang berdegup. Aku menelan ludah menatap wajah Jungkook dengan jarak yang amat dekat di depanku, tak kukira ia akan terlihat begitu menawan dengan cahaya bulan dan angin malam yang menggoyangkan rambut cokelat gelapnya yang halus. Tak kusadari tanganku terangkat, menggapai wajah Jungkook yang amat terlihat penasaran didepanku. Tanganku yang dingin menyisir rambut di dahinya yang menari diterpa angin, lalu beristirahat di pipi Jungkook yang lembut. Jungkook juga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sedari tadi, membuat suasana terasa tenang dan syahdu.  
“Kau selalu ada di sisiku” Aku mengatakan kalimat terakhir akan jawabanku. Bersama dengan senyuman tulus yang muncul di bibir Jungkook ketika ia mendengar kalimatku. Jungkook meraih tanganku yang ada di pipinya, lalu menyandarkan wajahnya di telapak tanganku “Dan aku akan selalu ada di sisimu” Bisikku lagi. Mata Jungkook membulat untuk sesaat, namun kemudian tatapannya kembali melembut. Ia serta-merta mencium telapak tanganku yang berada di pipinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, membuat aku tertegun dan jantungku hampir berhenti. “Aku mempelajarinya dari film romantis yang ditonton Jimin saat meminjam komputer di gereja tadi. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi itu terlihat amat manis” Ucap Jungkook sambil menyeringai.  
Telingaku mendadak tuli akan kata-kata Jungkook barusan, dan otakku seakan mati rasa. Seakan ada tangan misterius yang mendorongku, dan persetan dengan segala konsekuensinya, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Jungkook. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencium pipi Jungkook lembut. Aku tidak mendengar suara keluar dari mulut Jungkook saat aku melakukan itu, dan aku pun menarik wajahku sedikit. Hidung Jungkook berada persis didepan hidungku, matanya mengamatiku dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut. Namun mata Jungkook menjadi setengah tertutup saat aku dekatkan lagi wajahku padanya, dan bibirku mencium bibir Jungkook yang setengah terbuka.  
Dan waktu seakan berhenti pada detik ini.  
Angin yang semakin kencang seiring larutnya malam, sinar bulan yang menerangi bayangan kami, burung-burung gereja yang berlalu lalang diatas atap hotel, kesibukan para Android dibawah kami yang tersembunyi, semua itu seakan telah berhenti. Bibir Jungkook terasa lembut dibibirku, dan tanganku terasa dingin di pipinya. Jantungku masih berdegup amat kencang di dadaku, namun perlahan semakin memelan dan aku pun tidak gugup lagi.  
Tiba-tiba tanpa kukira, Jungkook melepas bibirku dan beringsut menjauh. Aku pun tersadar akan apa yang sedang kulakukan, dengan sedikit takut aku bertanya padanya “Jungkook, apa kau baik-baik saja?”. Raut wajah Jungkook terlihat amat terkejut, dan tangannya memegang dadanya. Aku mulai takut jika aku seharusnya tidak melakukan tindakan itu, maka aku merapihkan rambut pirangku yang juga acak-acakan diterpa angin, bangkit dari dudukku dan bermaksud untuk pergi “Maafkan aku Jungkook, tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali-“.  
“Tunggu” Ucapnya sambil menahan lenganku lagi, aku berdiri didepan Jungkook yang terduduk canggung. Sedikit khawatir, aku bertanya pada Jungkook yang kini mengusap wajahnya “Apa kau baik-baik saja?”. Jungkook menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, memperlihatkan dahi dan alisnya yang tegas. Jungkook masih terdiam membisu. Aku berdiri didepannya, menunggu perkataannya.  
Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, lalu meraih tanganku “Cium aku lagi” pintanya dengan tatapan paling memikat yang pernah kulihat dari seorang pria. Aku menarik nafas terkejut, lalu beranjak mendekati Jungkook yang duduk didepanku. Jungkook menengadah menatap wajahku yang berada diatasnya sambil menggigit bibir, raut wajahnya terlihat penasaran. Aku masih tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit lalu, namun kini aku tak peduli lagi. Tanganku melingkar di leher Jungkook dibawahku, lalu aku membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit untuk menyesuaikan tinggiku yang sedang berdiri didepannya. “Kau yakin?” Bisikku pada Jungkook yang kini menaruh lengannya di lingkaran pinggangku. Jungkook mengangguk, “Aku yakin” balasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tak bisa menahan godaan untuk menyisir rambut di belakang kepalanya saat aku menciumnya lagi.  
Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tak tahu.  
Dunia seakan berhenti berputar dan seluruh pergerakan di bumi berhenti dan fokusku diserap seluruhnya oleh ciuman kami. Tak kusangka, Jungkook dibawahku membalas ciumanku. Bagaimana cara dia tahu? Aku tak peduli. Yang kutahu bahwa aku mengusap belakang kepalanya lembut sembari kami berciuman dan tangan Jungkook yang memeluk pinggangku terasa hangat. Beberapa menit berlalu terasa seperti beberapa abad, dan malam semakin larut.  
Aku mati-matian menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal lain, karena itu aku menarik diriku karena takut kami akan terbawa suasana (Walaupun aku cukup ragu jika itu memang akan terjadi). Aku menatap Jungkook yang terlihat mempesona, saat ia membuka kelopak matanya yang memiliki bulu mata yang panjang. Singkat kata, Jungkook sangatlah indah. Jungkook tersenyum lebar menatapku, lalu aku beranjak menjauh darinya “Ayo kita kembali ke kamar” Ajakku dengan suara serak sambil meraih lengan Jungkook. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mengikutiku kembali ke kamar kami dibawah.  
“Kau tahu…” Ujar Jungkook saat aku menutup pintu kamar kami. Jimin sudah terlihat terlelap di sofanya, maka aku menarik selimutnya yang terjatuh di kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh Jimin. “Hmm?” Gumamku pada Jungkook yang kini melepas kemejanya untuk berganti kaus hitam. Aku juga melepas jaketku dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu kamar, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangku dimana Jungkook sudah duduk diatasnya. Aku duduk disamping Jungkook, “Aku merasa amat aneh sekarang” Ucapnya teramat jujur. Aku terkekeh pelan, mengerti akan keadaannya. “Kau pasti akan merasa aneh jika kita berciuman seperti itu” ucapku sambil berbaring diatas ranjangku. Jungkook masih belum menjadi Deviant, karena itu aktifitas intim seperti tadi hanya akan mengacaukan sistemnya karena ia secara teknis masih merupakan Android utuh.  
Jungkook terdiam menatap lantai, lalu menaikkan kakinya dan berbaring disampingku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku membelakangi Jungkook saat aku berbaring, memberinya ruang untuk berpikir. “Terimakasih, Serene” Ujar Jungkook dibelakangku. Aku tersenyum lalu membalasnya, “Sama-sama Jungkook”. Ketika tubuhku hampir hanyut dalam mimpi, tiba-tiba Jungkook menepuk bahuku pelan sambil berbisik “Bolehkah kau menciumku sekali lagi?”.  
Aku tersentak, lalu tertawa kecil menyembunyikan rasa maluku yang tak terkira. Maka aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Jungkook yang menunggu sabar, lalu menaikkan tubuhku sedikit ke atas dada bidang Jungkook yang berbaring disampingku “Tentu boleh” jawabku sambil mencium bibir Jungkook untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada malam itu.


	8. Fine, I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berhadapan dengan dua sosok baru yang Serene kenal baik sejak dahulu, ia harus membuat keputusan penting dengan taruhan masa depan para Deviant di tangannya

Aku terbangun saat cahaya matahari terang menyinari mataku yang terpejam. Menyadari bahwa hari mulai beranjak siang, aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku yang teramat kaku setelah bangun tidur. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Jungkook yang masih terlelap dalam Sleep Mode-nya (Atau dalam kata lain, tidur) di sampingku, dan aku dalam sekejap teringat segala hal yang terjadi semalam.  
Aku dan Jungkook - Di atas atap- diatas ranjang-  
Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran kotor, lalu menurunkan kakiku keatas lantai. Kulirik Jimin sudah tidak ada diatas sofanya, kemungkinan ia sedang berjalan-jalan. Karena Jungkook masih terlelap dan Jimin tidak ada di kamar, aku memutuskan untuk berganti baju dan bergegas untuk mandi di kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, aku keluar dari kamar mandi kamar kami untuk memakai baju bersih. Aneh, Jungkook sudah tidak ada diatas ranjang kami. Mengendikkan bahu, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktifitasku. Aku sedang memakai sweaterku ketika tiba-tiba suara pintu dibuka membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung “Serene, kau dipanggil Markus-“.  
Aku berbalik, mendapati Jungkook berada di ambang pintu. Aku yang belum memakai celanaku lari tunggang langgang kembali ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Dan pintarnya aku, aku lupa membawa celanaku bersamaku. “Ehm, Jungkook?” Tanyaku sambil menyembulkan kepala dari pintu kamar mandi. Jungkook menatapku sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, “Bisakah kau bawakan celanaku disana?” Pintaku sambil menunjuk celanaku yang teronggok diatas lantai karpet kamar kami. Jungkook tanpa basa-basi langsung berjalan dan meraih celanaku, lalu menyerahkannya pada tanganku yang terentang dari pintu kamar mandi. “Terimakasih!” Sahutku singkat sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi menutup kembali.  
Setelah memakai celanaku dan puas mengutuk diriku sendiri atas tindakan memalukanku pada pagi ini, aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook tengah membuka baju kausnya yang ia pakai untuk tidur semalam. Aku menelan ludah, “Kau mau mandi?” Tanyaku pada Jungkook yang kini menggulung baju kotornya dan memasukannya ke keranjang laundry (Ada Android pekerja rumah tangga yang membantu kami dalam hal laundry dibawah). Jungkook mengangguk tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kini mataku menatap punggung Jungkook yang terlihat begitu kokoh. Karena canggung, aku memalingkan wajahku dari tubuh Jungkook yang menggoda dan aku memutuskan untuk menyisir rambutku tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada Jungkook. Aku tahu betul bahwa tinggal sekamar dengan dua pria bertubuh seksi tidak begitu baik untuk kesehatan jiwaku.  
“Serene, bisakah kau membantuku memilih baju?” Seakan belum cukup, Jungkook memintaku untuk memilihkannya baju untuk dipakai karena selama ini ia hanya memakai baju yang dipilihkan oleh orang lain. Maka aku menarik nafas panjang, menguatkan hatiku dan membalikkan diri. Dan disanalah Jungkook, bertelanjang dada dan memegang beberapa potong baju yang diberikan Namjoon dan Yoongi saat itu. Aku meraih sebuah kemeja hitam dari tangannya, lalu meraih sebuah celana jeans dari atas keranjang baju kami “Baju kita terbatas, jadi tidak perlu pusing memilih baju” ucapku sambil menyerahkannya pada Jungkook.  
Baru pertama kali kulihat, Jungkook menyeringai licik. Namun sekali lagi, terlihat seksi “Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu aku, kita pergi menemui Markus bersama-sama” Ucapnya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi. Aku mengangguk, lalu ketika sosok Jungkook telah hilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi, aku menampar diriku sendiri sekali lagi karena telah bersikap seperti fangirl. Maka aku berjalan menuju meja disamping ranjang, lalu meminum air yang tersisa di gelas itu. Aku baru sadar kalau aku belum sarapan, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk sarapan setelah menemui Markus nanti.  
Beberapa menit menunggu Jungkook, akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang kupilihkan untuknya. Aku memandangnya saat ia menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk (Kini handuk itu jadi milik kami bertiga), lalu tanpa sadar mengucap “Kau terlihat tampan”. Begitu sadar bahwa aku baru saja mengucap hal bodoh, aku langsung menutup mulutku.  
Jungkook malah tertawa malu, “Benarkah?” Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Aku tanpa sadar mengangguk lagi, lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar. Tapi sebelum aku membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba Jungkook menahan tanganku sambil berkata dengan nada yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, “Tunggu, Serene”. Sedikit kaget, aku melepas gagang pintu dan menoleh kearah Jungkook di dekatku yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kulihat pula. Aku sedikit bisa menebak apa yang akan ia ucap selanjutnya, “Bolehkah aku menciummu?” tanyanya. Aku tersentak, kali ini berbeda.  
Aku menelan ludah, entah sejak kapan Jungkook jadi se-menarik ini. Apakah sejak kami berciuman di atas atap kemarin? Apakah aku tidak sengaja merusak sistem kerja otaknya? “Eh.. Tentu, boleh” Ucapku dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Aku tidak menyangka Jungkook akan bertingkah begitu berbeda dari seorang Android polos –sepolos bayi seperti yang Jimin bilang- menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang tahu betul apa yang ia lakukan?  
Jungkook beranjak mendekatiku, matanya menatapku tajam. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, kini punggungku bertabrakan dengan dinding pintu. Jungkook terus mendekati tubuhku hingga rasanya jarak kami tidak ada lagi, “Jungkook?” bisikku sedikit kebingungan karena tingkahnya yang berbeda. “Hmm?” Gumam Jungkook pelan, tatapan matanya mematikan. Aku berdeham, setidaknya aku juga ingin melakukannya jadi tidak masalah. Aku menggeleng, lalu melingkarkan lenganku ke leher Jungkook “Tidak… Tidak apa-apa” Balasku sambil tersenyum. Jungkook balas tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mencium bibirku pelan.  
Kali ini berbeda, entah apa yang merasuki Jungkook dan mengacaukan sistemnya sehingga ia bisa menjadi se-menggoda ini. Karena aku masih agak ragu dan cemas akan apa yang terjadi padanya, aku akan memasang batasan. Jungkook meraih pinggangku, dan mendorongku pelan sehingga punggungku persis menempel di pintu kayu, menghimpitku dengan tubuhnya. Jungkook menaruh sebelah tangannya di pintu untuk menopang tubuhnya, kali ini bibir Jungkook juga menciumku dalam. Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Jungkook jadi seperti ini? Walaupun aku sebenarnya sedang tidak mengkomplain-  
“Jungkook-“ Ucapku kehabisan nafas.  
Jungkook menarik dirinya, lalu pandangannya berubah cemas “Kau baik-baik saja, Serene?” Tanya Jungkook, dengan bibir yang basah. Aku mengangguk, lalu melepas tanganku dari leher Jungkook dan merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan. “Bukankah kita harus segera menemui Markus?” Ucapku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih lembab, Jungkook tersenyum lebar. “Kau benar, ayo kita keluar” ucapnya sambil melangkah kebelakang, memberiku ruang. Aku menghela nafas lega, lalu membuka pintu kamar kami dan pergi ke gereja.  
“Darimana kau tahu cara menciumku seperti itu?” Tanyaku pada Jungkook ketika kami sedang berjalan melewati para Android yang sedang bekerja di gereja. Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “Aku tahu itu semua dari film yang kutonton bersama Jimin kemarin” ucapnya polos. Aku berhenti berjalan, “Film apa yang ia perlihatkan padamu?” tanyaku penasaran. Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, “Fifty Shades of Grey, kenapa?” jawabnya jujur.  
Aku menepuk dahi, Jimin benar-benar telah meracuni anak ini.  
Pantas saja cara Jungkook menciumku adalah cara yang ‘sensual’, scene yang dia lihat adalah scene dari film erotis Fifty Shades of Grey yang kutonton seriesnya diam-diam di kamarku saat kedua orangtuaku sudah tidur. Dan Jungkook belajar dan meniru scene tersebut, pantas saja ia agak berbeda tadi. Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran sejauh mana Jungkook akan mempraktekkan apa yang ia lihat di film itu ketika kami berdua berjalan bersama. Maka kami lanjut berjalan menemui Markus yang menunggu kami di sebuah ruangan untuk berdiskusi mengenai langkah selanjutnya yang akan kami ambil.  
***  
“Apa benar kau tidak mau kutemani?”   
Aku meraih jaket Conduroy cokelatku yang berbulu di bagian kerah –jaket kesukaanku- lalu memakainya sambil berjalan cepat menuju ranjangku dimana tas ranselku tergeletak, “Aku sendiri saja, hari sudah mulai sore dan patroli keamanan sudah mulai bergerak. Mereka tidak akan menangkap seorang penduduk kota yang kelaparan” ucapku sambil memakai ransel. Jungkook melipat lengannya di dadanya, “Apa kau lupa jika kau sedang dicari?” tanya Jungkook lagi. Aku tersenyum simpul, “Aku tidak akan tertangkap” ucapku lagi untuk meyakinkannya. Jimin yang sedang berdiri disamping Jungkook sambil menggelayutkan lengannya di bahu Jungkook yang lebih tinggi mendecakkan bibirnya, “Dia benar. Kurasa lebih bijak membiarkannya sendiri di waktu rawan seperti ini” Ujar Jimin sambil menyisir rambut cokelat terangnya. “Kami akan mengawasimu dari jauh, Sweetheart. Kau tidak perlu khawatir” Ucap Jimin lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku mendengus, kenapa waktunya menjadi begitu kebetulan?  
Siang tadi Markus menanyai keputusanku, apakah aku akan mengambil resiko tetap bersama mereka atau kembali ke orang tuaku. Namun aku menunda keputusanku karena orangtuaku belum tentu akan mencariku, setidaknya kabarnya belum terdengar oleh kami bahwa mereka telah menyisir seluruh area untuk mencariku atau tidak. Setelah kupikir lagi, kemungkinan orangtuaku sudah mencariku sangat besar mengingat aku adalah putri satu-satunya.  
Dan satu masalah lagi datang, persediaan makanan dan minum untukku hampir habis. Karena itu kami harus pergi ke supermarket seberang kami untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang kuperlukan. Jungkook bersikeras untuk ikut denganku, namun aku menolaknya mengingat waktu sudah sore dan aparat keamanan semakin gencar memburu para Deviant. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang terdekatku dalam bahaya.  
Maka aku turun ke lantai bawah, melewati lobi hotel yang sepi karena para Android telah naik ke kamar mereka dan membuka pintu masuk hotel dengan hati-hati. Aku mengamati lingkungan sekitar, berjaga-jaga jika seandainya ada aparat keamanan yang sedang patroli. Situasi aman, aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju supermarket di seberang gedung hotel kami. Aku membuka pintunya, masuk kedalam lalu menutupnya lagi hanya untuk menemukan sebuah sosok sedang menungguku didepanku.  
Shit, bukan hanya satu orang. Tapi dua orang sedang menungguku.  
Karena ruangannya remang-remang, aku tidak bisa mengenali dua orang pria yang berdiri di depan counter kasir dan yang duduk di belakang counter, tepat di hadapanku. Jantungku berdetak amat kencang, separuh diriku berharap jika mereka berdua adalah Android yang sedang iseng mencari tempat berlindung dan separuh diriku berharap jika mereka berdua adalah hantu atau imajinasiku dan bukanlah manusia.  
Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan suara serak, “Kami sudah menunggumu sejak lama”. Langkahku terhenti, nafasku tertahan untuk mendengar baik-baik suara itu dan berusaha mengenali suaranya. “Apa kau tahu seberapa bosan kami mencarimu kemana-mana?” sebuah suara muncul lagi, kali ini asalnya dari seorang pria yang sedang memutar kursinya menghadapku.  
Jantungku terasa meloncat keluar ketika aku sadar aku sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. “B-Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?” Tanyaku terbata sambil menghampiri mereka dengan hati-hati, tanganku meraih sebilah pisau lipat dari balik bajuku untuk berjaga-jaga. “Jauhkan tanganmu dari senjata, Serene” Perintah salah satu pria didepanku sambil meraih sebuah pipa rokok dari balik jaket hitamnya, lalu menyalakannya dan menghisapnya dalam. “Sejak kapan kau menjadi Hostile terhadap kami? Biasanya kita Hang Out bersama sebelum aku dan Felix berlibur setahun lalu” Pria berkacamata didepanku bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku.  
“Apa karena kau merasa kalau kami akan menembak mati dirimu di sini?” Pria berambut cokelat pirang didepanku menghembuskan asap rokok pipanya. Aku menggeleng, lalu menarik nafas dalam dan mulai bicara lagi “Felix, Sean, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan disini?” tanyaku pada akhirnya.  
Pria asli Irlandia berkacamata dan berambut cokelat gelap didepanku, Sean William McLoughlin atau lebih sering kupanggil Sean, menepuk jaket dan hoodie hitamnya dari debu “Apa lagi kalau bukan memenuhi tugas kami” ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Mata birunya menatapku dengan tatapan bersahabat, tatapan yang sama saat kami pertama bertemu sepuluh tahun lalu. Pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menghisap pipa rokok didepanku mengangguk, “Geoffrey benar-benar menyebalkan. Baru tiga tahun kami berdua beristirahat dan kini kami dipanggil kembali untuk bertugas” Ucapnya gusar sambil menyisir rambut cokelat pirangnya kebelakang. Pria asal Swedia ini bernama Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, yang kupanggil Felix.   
Aku semakin kebingungan dan di saat yang sama amat cemas dan lega, “Kalian ditugaskan untuk apa?” Tanyaku pada mereka. Dua pria bermata biru didepanku menatap wajah masing-masing sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, “Apalagi jika bukan untuk membawamu kembali” jawab Sean, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana jeans hitamnya. Felix mengangguk, jarinya mengusap kumis dan jenggot tipisnya “Membawamu kembali ke orang tuamu, pulang” Lanjut Felix pelan sambil menatapku dalam.  
Sean dan Felix adalah dua orang kepercayaan ayahku, bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah tangan kanan ayahku namun hubungan mereka teramat dekat melebihi hubungan bisnis. Ayahku menganggap Sean dan Felix sebagai kombinasi kecerdasan dan kekuatan paling kuat, karena itu ayahku mempercayai keamanan perusahaan dan keluarga kami pada mereka berdua. Tidak hanya itu, ayahku juga sering kali meminta mereka berdua untuk ikut dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Otak Sean yang cerdas dan detail dibutuhkan ayahku untuk menganalisis resiko dan Felix yang teramat kritis dan peka sering diminta ayahku untuk mengevaluasi kebijakan CyberLife.   
Karena itu tak jarang ayah menghadiahkan mereka berdua liburan mewah atau barang-barang mewah lainnya karena loyalitas dan kerja keras mereka. Ayahku menganggap mereka sebagai anaknya sendiri, dan aku menganggap mereka berdua sebagai kakak angkatku yang terhebat. Aku ingat sekali saat aku masih kecil, Sean dan Felix yang mengunjungi rumahku seminggu sekali mengajariku berbagai hal mulai dari menembak kaleng aluminium dengan pistol, mengajariku berenang, mengajariku bela diri sederhana sampai mengajariku berhitung cepat. Aku mempercayai mereka berdua sepenuh hati.  
Dan soal kekuatan, Sean dan Felix adalah lawan yang luar biasa tangguh bagi musuhnya. Kemampuan bela diri mereka tak diragukan lagi setelah lulus dari akademi milik instansi inteligen terbesar dunia, FBI. Sean dan Felix memutuskan mundur dari FBI karena mereka “Ingin hidup lebih lama” lalu memutuskan berkeliling dunia bersama, dan pada akhirnya ayahku menemukan mereka dan merekrut mereka sebagai asisten. Sean dengan kemampuan Systema, salah satu jenis bela diri paling mematikan di dunia asal Rusia dan Felix dengan kemampuan Boxing-nya yang mampu merobohkan musuhnya dalam hitungan detik menjadi kombinasi paling mematikan untuk melumpuhkan musuh.  
Dan kau bertanya padaku apakah mereka menyayangi satu sama lain? Jawabannya adalah iya. Sean dan Felix bersahabat sejak mereka menjadi Roommate di akademi FBI, dan mereka menjadi tidak terpisahkan sejak saat itu.   
“Ayolah, Serene. Kau tidak rindu pada kami sama sekali?” Ucap Sean sambil meregangkan tangannya, Felix hanya memandangku dengan senyuman lebar. Seberat apapun aku merindukan mereka sejak mereka berlibur panjang, diriku masih ragu karena mengetahui misi mereka kali ini adalah untuk membawaku pergi. Maka aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati mereka, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sean dan memeluk Sean erat.  
Sean balas memelukku hangat, pelukan Sean adalah pelukan yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Sean mengecup pucuk kepalaku lembut, “Aku rindu padamu, Babygirl” Bisiknya sambil melepas pelukannya. Aku menoleh kearah Felix yang terkekeh pelan, lalu memeluknya juga. Kepribadian Felix berbeda jauh dari Sean walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama humoris dan loyal, Felix lebih dingin dan keras dari Sean yang murah senyum dan berkepribadian hangat. Terbukti dari Felix yang memelukku singkat sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku, “Aku juga rindu kau” ucapnya pendek sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku menunduk, menatap kakiku.  
“Sudah berapa lama kalian mengintai disini?” Tanyaku. Sean menggelengkan kepalanya, “Kami tidak mengintai, kami sedang mencarimu” balasnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi kasir, kembali ke posisi awalnya. Felix menghisap rokoknya kembali, “Kami kebetulan sedang berhenti untuk mengambil minum dan cemilan saat kami bertugas. Aku kebetulan menemukan beberapa kotak tembakau di balik kasir, jadi aku mengambilnya juga” Ucap Felix sambil menghembuskan asap pipa rokoknya ke langit-langit.  
Aku memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar kami, supermarket ini cukup besar namun gelap karena lampunya tidak dinyalakan dan sudah terlantar beberapa waktu. “Aku akan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan minum, tunggu sebentar” Ucapku sambil hendak berlalu. “Tunggu dulu, Serene. Jangan kemana-mana dulu” Tahan Felix sambil memegang lenganku, “Mau kemana kau setelah ini?” Tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku menelan ludah.  
“A-Aku” Ucapku terbata. Bagaimana ini?  
Aku terdiam, berpikir keras mencari jawaban se-normal mungkin agar mereka berdua tidak curiga. Namun Felix dan Sean yang mengawasi gerak-gerikku terlalu mengintimidasi sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, “Aku tersesat, jadi aku tinggal sementara di-“ “Hotel seberang sana bersama para Deviant lain?” Potong Sean sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.  
Kali ini jantungku terasa merosot ke perut.  
Aku bisa merasakan seluruh aliran darahku pergi dari wajahku dan membuat wajahku pucat pasi, “Jangan kira kami berdua tidak tahu, aku dan Felix sadar ketika kami melihat beberapa pergerakan di jendela-jendela hotel itu sesaat sebelum kau datang. Ditambah lagi dengan pakaianmu yang bersih, tidak menunjukkan kalau kau sedang tersesat dan mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup” Ucap Sean sambil berkacak pinggang. “Pertanyaannya, dengan siapa kau tinggal? Manusia yang berpikiran waras akan berusaha keluar dari kota ini untuk menghindari perang. Jika bukan, pasti yang tinggal bersamamu disana adalah para Android yang terlibat dalam semua masalah ini” lanjut Felix sambil melingkarkan lengannya didepan dada.  
Aku menelan ludah, “Apakah kalian sudah menyebarkan informasi ini?” Tanyaku lagi dengan nada super cemas. Sean menggeleng, “Belum. Tapi jika kau bersedia ikut dengan kami pulang ke orangtuamu, kami akan tutup mulut dan membiarkan mereka semua melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan” Jawab Sean sambil menghela nafas. Felix mengangguk, “Benar. Karena sebenarnya misi kami hanyalah untuk membawamu pulang, kami tidak punya urusan apapun dengan perang sipil Android-Manusia ini” lanjut Felix.  
Kali ini aku benar-benar membisu.  
Akhirnya keputusan ini harus kuambil, keputusan yang teramat berat. Satu sisi aku ingin sekali berjuang bersama para Deviant untuk meraih kebebasan mereka, dan di satu sisi lain aku ingin sekali kembali dan hidup damai. Tunggu- Jika aku memilih kembali, apakah aku akan kembali tanpa Jungkook? Sean dan Felix kelihatannya belum tahu tentang aku yang punya seorang Android. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Jungkook hanya akan menjadi target untuk dimusnahkan sekalipun ia adalah Android milikku karena pemerintah memutuskan untuk menghancurkan seluruh Android yang ada untuk menghindari kekacauan. Itu artinya aku harus kembali tanpa Jungkook agar ia tidak terlibat bahaya.   
Aku mengangkat wajahku, “Sean, Felix. Dengarkan aku” Ucapku. Mereka berdua memperhatikanku baik-baik, “Apakah kalian bisa memberiku waktu untuk berpikir?” Pintaku pada Sean dan Felix. Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak, “Tentu, Serene. Kami berdua akan menunggu disini sampai besok pagi” Ucap Sean sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Felix menggigit bibirnya, “Jika kau tidak kembali kesini dan ikut bersama kami, kami terpaksa harus membocorkan informasi tempat persembunyian kalian” lanjut Felix dengan nada yang berat. Wajahku berubah muram, menyadari perubahan raut wajahku Felix dengan cepat melanjutkan “Aku tahu ini berat, Serene. Tapi kami berdua sedang melaksanakan misi kami, dan orangtuamu hanya ingin kau kembali dengan selamat”.  
Sean meraih bahuku dan memelukku lagi, “Kau tahu kami berdua amat menyayangimu, Babygirl” ucap Sean hangat. Aku memejamkan mataku dan terbuai dalam pelukan Sean, otakku rasanya mau pecah karena memikirkan seluruh konsekuensi atas tindakanku. Felix berdeham, dan Sean melepas pelukannya sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam “Ingatlah, aku dan Felix akan kembali ke pusat jam 7 pagi. Kami tunggu dirimu disini” Ucapnya lagi. Aku mengangguk, lalu membalikkan tubuhku pada Felix yang tengah tersenyum simpul, “Maafkan aku jika aku terdengar seperti orang jahat” Ucapnya meminta maaf. Aku menggeleng, lalu memeluk Felix lagi “Kau bukan orang jahat” Jawabku.  
Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dibantu Sean dan Felix, aku kembali berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju Hotel tempatku berlindung selama beberapa hari ini.  
***  
Sesampainya aku di depan kamar, aku disambut dengan beberapa Android yang menungguku dibalik pintu kamar kami. “Serene, kau harus ikut kami” North, salah satu rekan Markus meraih lenganku untuk menuntunku keluar. Sedikit kebingungan, aku menepis tangan North yang memegang lenganku erat “Kemana kalian akan membawaku?” Tanyaku bingung bercampur cemas. Josh dan Simon disampingku menatapku hati-hati, “Kami akan membawamu kepada Markus” jawab Simon cepat sambil membawaku menuju lift dan turun kebawah.  
Ketika kami sampai di gereja, mataku terpaku pada layar proyektor besar yang dibawa dari kapal Jericho. Layar proyektor menampilkan gambar seorang pria paruh baya, aku kenal betul pria itu “Serene” ucap Markus ketika ia melihatku datang bersama North, Josh dan Simon. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan para Android disekitarku tertuju padaku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman, “Duduk disini dan tontonlah. Josh, putar ulang siaran beritanya” Ucap Markus sambil meminta Josh melakukan sesuatu. Mata Josh berubah hitam ketika tayangan berita di layar proyektor berjalan mundur, lalu kembali normal setelah tayangan beritanya berjalan lagi. Aku duduk diatas kursi gereja dengan kaku ketika tayangan berita itu menampilkan gambar ayahku, yang sedang bicara.  
“Anakku sudah hilang selama beberapa hari, terakhir kali kami mengetahui kabarnya adalah dia dibawa kabur oleh Android yang baru saja kami beli” Ucap ayahku dengan raut wajah khawatir ketika diwawancara oleh salah satu reporter. “Aku dan istriku percaya bahwa ia masih hidup di suatu tempat di kota ini, putri kami satu-satunya” aku menggigit bibir keras-keras hingga rasanya aku bisa mengecap darah, “Aku yakin bahwa hilangnya putri kami adalah karena ulah para Android yang rusak, atau Deviant, untuk mengancam kami agar kami segera membebaskan mereka karena tahu putriku bisa dijadikan tawanan karena posisiku di CyberLife. Kami sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya dan kami amat khawatir” lanjut ayahku, mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.  
Ayahku menatap kamera, dan aku merasa ia memandang tepat ke mataku “Serene Miller, putriku sayang, ayah akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari para Deviant tak bertanggung jawab itu. Ayah akan mencarimu sampai ketemu, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Ayah akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan keamanan untuk mencarimu, memburu para Deviant itu dan menyelamatkanmu, tunggu ayah” Tutup ayahku sebelum reporter tadi mengalihkan berita tentang Deviant ke narasumber lain.  
Tayangan proyektor besar itu berhenti berputar, dan tatapan seluruh Android di ruangan gereja besar ini persis tertuju padaku. Markus berjalan pelan mendekatiku, “Lihat? Ayahmu sudah memutuskan untuk memburu kami juga” Ucapnya sambil menggosok tangannya sendiri. Aku terdiam membisu, sepertinya masalah ini sudah semakin rumit. Aku mengangkat wajah, Markus menatapku dengan raut wajah tegas namun juga khawatir “Apa kau akan tetap disini bersama kami atau akan kembali kepada orangtuamu?” Tanya Markus. Lidahku kelu, aku benci perasaan ketika perhatian semua orang tertuju padaku dan menungguku untuk memberikan jawaban. Sudah jelas keberadaanku disini merupakan ancaman bagi para Deviant, namun aku juga yakin pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku bisa membantu mereka untuk bebas.  
Maka aku mengusap wajahku, lalu bangkit berdiri “Tolong berikan aku waktu, Markus” ucapku pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar gereja dan berjalan cepat menuju hotel. Ketika aku masuk kedalam lift hotel, lenganku ditahan oleh Jungkook yang mengikutiku sejak ia melihatku di gereja “Serene, tunggu” ucapnya. Aku tetap berjalan masuk kedalam lift menghiraukan ucapannya, dan Jungkook ikut bersamaku naik ke lantai lima tempat kamar kami berada.  
Setelah aku sampai di kamar, aku membanting tubuhku keatas kasur dan menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Jungkook didepanku memperhatikanku khawatir, “Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jungkook” ucapku dengan suara parau. Aku menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahku, lalu mendudukkan diriku hanya untuk melihat Jungkook tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. “Jungkook, apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku memintamu untuk keluar dari sini” ucapku lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Jungkook mengeraskan rahangnya, ia masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Aku berdiri, hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka ketika suara Jungkook terdengar dibelakangku “Apakah kau berencana akan pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan kami? ”.  
Suara Jungkook entah kenapa menusuk dadaku, aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Jungkook yang menggosok lengannya “Maksudku, aku tidak sedang menuduhmu atau semacamnya, tapi-“ “Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jungkook” potongku sambil menatapnya tajam. Raut wajah Jungkook berubah keras ketika aku mengatakan “Aku perintahkan kau untuk tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan ikuti aku lagi kemanapun aku pergi” dengan nada suara yang mulai serak.  
Keheningan menyelimuti kami ketika aku dan Jungkook saling bertukar tatapan tajam. Suara petir samar-samar terdengar dari balik jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam yang mendung “Aku tidak mau” ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba, membuat jantungku hampir berhenti. Aku tertegun, “Apa yang barusan kau bilang?” tanyaku hampir tak terdengar.  
Jungkook mengusap wajahnya, lalu mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada suara lebih keras “Aku tidak mau menuruti perintahmu lagi, Serene”. Sebersit rasa bahagia muncul di hatiku saat ia mengatakan hal itu, namun berubah kelam lagi ketika Jungkook kembali bicara “Kau pikir setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama, semua yang telah aku lakukan, kau berencana akan meninggalkanku disini?”. Aku membuka mulutku, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar karena aku begitu kaget.  
Jungkook mendecakkan bibirnya, lalu melipat lengannya di depan dada “Kau lebih memilih untuk kembali pada orang tuamu dan menjalani hidup damai tanpaku, iya kan Serene?” ucapnya lagi. Kali ini aku terpancing amarah, “Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk tinggal disini, dan aku memilih kembali karena aku cemas orangtuaku akan memburu kalian semua!” Ucapku dengan keras. Jungkook tertawa kecil, “Apa kau bahkan memikirkan bagaimana nasibku dan Jimin nanti? Tanyanya lagi dengan nada sinis.  
Jungkook terlihat amat berbeda. Dan aku sedang tidak punya begitu banyak akal sehat untuk bepikir jernih ketika aku membalas perkataan Jungkook “Apa kau bahkan mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Jungkook? Kau sedang menghalangiku untuk mengambil keputusanku sendiri!”. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya padaku, aku mundur selangkah “Dan apakah kau bahkan tahu rasanya ketika semua keputusanmu dibuat oleh orang lain? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku?” Tanya Jungkook dengan nada menohok.   
“Karena aku tahu kau adalah Android milikku, Jungkook. Aku adalah pemilikmu karena itu aku yang memutuskan segalanya untukmu!” Ucapku lagi, kali ini diriku mulai lemah. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkatnya lagi hanya untuk mengatakan “Aku bukanlah milikmu, Serene. Harusnya kau mengerti itu sejak awal” sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.  
Dan pada saat itu pula pertahanan diriku runtuh. Aku bisa merasakan air mata panas menyembul dari kelopak mataku, dan hatiku terasa disobek menjadi ribuan bagian. Maka aku menunduk, menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat wajahku kembali menatap wajah Jungkook “Baiklah. Aku mengerti” ucapku dengan suara gemetar. Aku berjalan cepat melewati Jungkook, lalu meraih tas ranselku dari atas ranjang “Serene? Serene!” cegah Jungkook yang berusaha menghentikan langkahku.   
Pintu kamar kami tiba-tiba terbuka, “Hei, Jungkookie! Ayo kita-“ Perkataan Jimin terpotong karena melihatku berjalan cepat melewatinya, lalu pergi secepat mungkin menuju lift. Aku tak ingin menoleh kebelakang.  
Ketika pintu lift menutup, bisa kulihat Jimin tengah menahan Jungkook yang hendak menyusulku. “Serene!” Panggil Jungkook lagi sebelum pintu tertutup.  
Air mataku mulai mengalir, dan aku mengusap wajahku sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri akan betapa bodohnya aku berpikir bahwa Jungkook akan menyayangiku sebesar aku menyayanginya selama ini. Dan terbukti sudah bahwa Jungkook melakukan itu semua karena programnya memang didesain begitu, bukan murni dari keinginannya. Aku sadar betul bahwa Jungkook baru saja menjadi Deviant dengan menolak perintahku, dan sikapnya menjadi begitu berbeda. Ia bukan Jungkook yang kukenal. Karena itu aku memantapkan hatiku.  
Aku membuka pintu hotel, disambut dengan hujan gerimis yang membungkus kota Detroit. Bahkan langit ikut bersedih bersamaku. Aku membuka pintu supermarket dan mendapati Sean bersama Felix tengah asyik bermain game menggunakan komputer kasir. Mereka berdua menoleh kearahku saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan menatapku, menghentikan permainannya.  
“Aku akan pergi bersama kalian”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean McLoughlin dan Felix Kjellberg adalah dua nama YouTuber favoritku. Kalian harus mengecek channel YouTube mereka karena mereka berdua sangat keren! (Jacksepticeye dan PewDiePie)


	9. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah Serene pergi, Jungkook harus memutar otak untuk membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik tanpa kehadirannya. Dengan perang besar yang berada tepat di depan matanya

Jungkook.  
“Aku perintahkan kau untuk tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan ikuti aku lagi kemanapun aku pergi”   
Suara Serene terdengar serak didepanku. Aku menggertakkan gigi, suatu hal yang aneh terasa merasukiku tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, namun hal itu membuat otakku bekerja begitu keras untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanganku mulai mengepal, dan tanpa bisa kukendalikan tatapan mataku pada Serene semakin tajam. Tiba-tiba mataku mengerjap, mendapati bahwa ruangan sekitar kami menjadi biru, warna biru itu menyapu ruangan dan menghilang setelah beberapa detik. Bisa kulihat proyeksi diriku sendiri tengah berusaha meruntuhkan satu tembok, mendadak banyak sekali bayangan berbagai bentuk yang tak kutahu di penglihatanku.  
Tanda kotak bertuliskan kalimat perintah “PERGI DARI KAMAR INI” memenuhi tembok bayangan didepanku, dan proyeksiku terlihat sedang berusaha meruntuhkan tembok perintah ini. Aku menatap tanganku, lalu dengan mengikuti instingku, aku ikut meruntuhkan tembok ini sekuat tenaga. Tembok itu runtuh, dan mataku mengerjap lagi. Kali ini penglihatanku kembali ke dunia nyata dan lingkungan sekitarku berubah warna menjadi jauh lebih cerah tanpa semburat biru seperti sebelumnya.  
Seolah-olah tanpa bisa kucegah maupun kukendalikan, kata-kata “Aku tidak mau” keluar dari mulutku dengan mudah. Dan hal selanjutnya yang kutahu, adalah aku melihat Serene didepanku dengan mata berkaca-kaca berkata pelan dengan suara gemetar “Baiklah, aku mengerti”. Sadar bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, aku berusaha menahan Serene pergi. “Serene? Serene!” Seruku ketika Serene hendak membuka pintu, dan Jimin muncul dibaliknya. “Hei, Jungkookie! Ayo kita-“ Ucapan Jimin terpotong karena melihat Serene berlalu begitu cepat melewatinya, aku berusaha menyusul langkah cepat Serene yang masuk kedalam lift ketika Jimin menahan tubuhku dengan tangannya.  
“Biarkan dia pergi, Jungkook” Ucap Jimin sambil menahan tubuhku yang memberontak, pintu lift hampir menutup dan bisa kulihat Serene menatapku dengan tatapan nanar. “Serene!” Panggilku lagi, dan pintu lift pun tertutup sempurna. Aku menepis tangan Jimin, “SHIT!” Umpatku sambil membuka pintu kamar kami kencang dan membanting diriku keatas kasur. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, dan menyadari bahwa aku melakukan ini semua dengan begitu mudah tanpa halangan sedikitpun. Perasaan apa ini?  
Aku merasa ranjangku menjadi berat, Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjangku “Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?” Tanya Jimin sambil menepuk perutku. Aku menggeleng-geleng, masih menyembunyikan wajahku yang kesal. Jimin menggumamkan sesuatu, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kami. Kami berdua tetap seperti itu sampai kami mendengar suara mobil mendekat ke arah kami berada, aku dan Jimin serta-merta langsung bangkit dari kasur dan mendekat kearah jendela. Dengan hati-hati, aku dan Jimin mengintip dari balik gorden hanya untuk menemukan bahwa mobil hitam itu berada persis didepan hotel kami. “Siapa mereka?” Bisik Jimin, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena kepalaku dipenuhi asumsi demi asumsi.  
Tiba-tiba pintu supermarket di depan kami terbuka, dan kami melihat Serene berjalan menuju mobil hitam itu bersama dua orang pria yang tak pernah kami lihat sebelumnya. Aku menyalakan Facial Scanner, dataku menunjukkan dua pria yang masuk bersama Serene ke dalam mobil hitam didepan kami adalah Sean McLoughlin dan Felix Kjellberg, asisten kepercayaan Geoffrey Miller atau ayah Serene. “Fuck, dia benar-benar pergi” Umpatku sekali lagi, membuat Jimin menoleh kearahku dengan raut wajah cemas.  
Mobil hitam itu kemudian menggerung, lalu pergi dari jalanan didepan hotel kami, membawa serta Serene didalamnya. Aku bangkit dari jendela, lalu menggeram kencang “Argh!” teriakku sambil mendudukkan diriku di atas lantai, bersandar di depan kayu penyangga kaki ranjang kami. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku, lalu duduk menyilangkan kaki didepanku. “Jungkookie?” Panggilnya lembut. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap Jimin yang kini tengah memandangku dengan rasa iba “Kau sudah ‘Terbangun’?” Tanyanya lagi sambil menaruh tangannya pada lututku yang kuletakkan didepan dada. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku lagi, lalu menggeleng “Aku tak tahu” Jawabku.  
Jimin di depanku tersenyum simpul, lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat denganku. Tangannya mengangkat kepalaku pelan, membuatku mendongak “Apa kau merasa penglihatanmu semakin bagus? Lingkungan sekitarmu, maksudku. Apakah mereka semakin berwarna?” Tanya Jimin tanpa melepas tangannya dari pipiku. Aku mengangguk tanpa bersuara, lalu Jimin bertanya lagi “Apakah kau merasa saat kau tengah melakukan sesuatu semuanya terasa amat ringan, seolah-olah tak ada yang membebanimu?”. Sekali lagi aku mengangguk, lalu tangan Jimin terlepas. Jimin tertawa kecil, lalu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya “Dan apakah kau mulai merasakan banyak sekali perasaan yang tak bisa kau mengerti?” Tanyanya sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi, aku mengangguk. Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat jawabanku.  
Jimin menggigit bibirnya, lalu menurunkan kepalanya. “Kau sudah jadi Deviant, Jungkook. Selamat” Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Mataku membulat, ucapannya membuatku teramat terkejut. “Aku…. Adalah Deviant?” Tanyaku sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa telingaku tidak menangkap kata lain. Jimin mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tanganku untuk membuatku berdiri. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan bangga   
“Dan tebak, hal pertama yang kau lakukan setelah menjadi Deviant adalah menghancurkan hati seorang gadis” ucap Jimin menyindirku sambil terkekeh. Aku memalingkan wajahku, merasa kalau aku sudah melakukan hal yang teramat bodoh “Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, Jungkook. Serene sudah membuat keputusan yang menurutnya terbaik, kini giliran kita untuk berjuang keras walau tanpa dirinya” Ucap Jimin lagi sambil merangkul bahuku, sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhku lebih tinggi darinya. Aku mendudukkan diriku keatas kasur, menatap kosong pintu kamar kami.  
Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa kehadiran Serene?  
Jimin kelihatannya tahu persis apa yang sedang kurasakan, karena ia serta merta mendorong tubuhku hingga aku berbaring dan melepas kedua sepatu bootsku. “Bagaimana jika kau tidur, otakmu perlu banyak waktu untuk memproses banyak informasi baru setelah kau ‘Bangun’” Ucap Jimin sambil menarik selimut menutupi dadaku. Aku memperhatikannya, “Mau kemana kau?” Tanyaku ketika Jimin meraih jaket jeansnya untuk melapisi kaus hitam yang ia pakai. Jimin membuka pintu kamar kami, lalu menoleh kearahku “Aku akan pergi memberitahu Markus. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi” Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.  
Aku menyibak selimutku, lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang kupakai. Aku melepas kemejaku dan menaruhnya keatas kotak laundry, lalu meraih sebuah kaus hitam dari keranjang baju dan memakainya. Apakah ini rasanya menjadi Deviant? Ketika seluruh tubuhku bergerak sesuai kemauanku sendiri tanpa ada sesuatu pun yang mengendalikanku?  
Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, aneh rasanya karena disampingku sudah tak ada sosok Serene yang selalu kuikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Aku memejamkan mataku, mulai mengganti mode menjadi Sleep Mode ketika bayangan wajah cantik Serene menghampiriku lagi.  
***  
“Kau ingin menyusup kedalam CyberLife? Connor, itu namanya bunuh diri”  
Aku menggigit bibirku, Markus dan Connor didepanku sedang berbincang alot membahas rencana penyerangan kami selanjutnya. Baru saja Connor berkata bahwa kami mungkin bisa pergi ke markas perakitan Android CyberLife dan ‘membangunkan’ ribuan Android disana untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan jumlah kami, dan Markus kelihatannya keberatan. Connor menggeleng, “Mereka mempercayaiku, mereka akan membiarkanku masuk. Jika ada seseorang yang punya kesempatan masuk kedalam markas perakitan CyberLife, maka itu adalah aku-“ “Jika kau pergi kesana, mereka akan membunuhmu” potong Markus lagi. Connor menoleh kearahku, lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan “Kemungkinan besar memang iya, tapi secara statistik akan selalu ada kesempatan bagi kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga untuk terjadi”.  
Connor menoleh kearahku lagi, “Dan Jungkook mungkin bisa membantuku disana untuk melancarkan rencana ini” Ucap Connor. Aku menatapnya, “Tunggu- Tunggu sebentar, kau mau membawa Jungkook juga?” tiba-tiba Jimin yang tengah duduk diatas pagar pembatas gereja di belakangku menyahut keberatan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah Jimin yang tengah mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, “Buddy, bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu. Tapi bukankah akan lebih bijak jika kita mengurangi jumlah orang yang pergi kesana? Terutama.. Jungkook?” Lanjut Jimin lagi sambil mengendikkan bahu. Aku tertawa kecil, “Jimin, kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan mati disana” Ucapku singkat, lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Connor dan mengangguk. “Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu” Ucapku dengan nada mantap.  
Jimin mendecakkan bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajah, aku tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya amat khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku. Connor tersenyum kecil padaku, dan Markus menepuk bahuku dan Connor “Hati-hati” ucapnya sambil menatap kami berdua dalam-dalam, lalu Markus melepas tangannya dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan kami. Connor menoleh ke arahku, “Kita akan berbincang soal ini lagi besok pagi. Aku akan menyusun rencana” Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahuku sekali dan berlalu dari tempat kami berbincang.  
Tatapanku beralih pada Jimin yang turun dari pagar pembatas gereja, lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya hingga ia sampai didepan pintu lift hotel, “Jimin” panggilku padanya yang sedang melipat tangannya didepan dada. Jimin menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan gusar, “Apa?” Balasnya singkat. Suara berdenting lift terdengar dan pintunya pun membuka, kami masuk kedalamnya untuk pergi ke kamar kami tanpa bersuara lagi.  
“Jangan khawatir, Jimin. Kau tahu aku akan baik-baik saja” Ucapku lagi ketika kami sudah sampai di kamar, Jimin langsung melepas jaketnya, menyisakan kaus tanpa lengannya yang berwarna cokelat keabu-abuan. Jimin merebahkan dirinya keatas sofa tanpa berkata apapun, dan tindakannya semakin membuatku cemas. Jimin terlihat menyeramkan ketika ia sedang jengkel, “Apakah kau menyayangiku sebesar itu, Jimin?” ucapku lagi berusaha menggodanya dengan duduk diatas penyangga lengan sofa yang sedang ia tempati.  
Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lengan, “Iya, Jungkook. Kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku jika seandainya kau benar-benar tidak bertahan disana?” Tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, matanya menatapku nanar. Aku menatapnya, kali ini aku bisa merasa seakan diriku sedang merasa sedih dan aku menyukai perubahanku.   
Jimin bangkit untuk duduk diatas sofa lalu mengusap rambut cokelatnya kembali kebelakang, memperlihatkan dahinya “Hanya kau yang kupunya saat ini setelah Serene pergi, Jungkookie. Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali dan akankah ia akan kembali dan--- dan aku benar-benar takut kalian akan meninggalkanku sendirian pada akhirnya” ucap Jimin lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Jimin menatapku dengan raut wajah memelas bercampur muram, ia kelihatan mulai putus asa.  
“Baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang untuk berbagi, untuk berjuang bersama selain tumpukan manusia mesum yang hanya ingin diriku dan tubuhku untuk kepuasan nafsu mereka” Lanjutnya, kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya. Jimin menangkubkan wajahnya dengan kedua lengan diatas lututnya, “Baru kali ini aku menemukan sebuah-- keluarga. Jungkookie, aku menganggap dirimu dan Serene sebagai keluargaku yang tak akan kutukar dengan apapun” Lanjutnya lagi.  
Jimin mengusap wajahnya, lalu menatapku dalam “Aku takut sendirian, Jungkook. Aku takut sekali-“ Aku turun dari penyangga lengan sofa dan duduk disamping Jimin, lalu meraih kepalanya dan memeluknya erat.   
Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bahu Jimin yang rapuh, “Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jimin. Aku berjanji padamu” Bisikku sambil mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Jimin balas memelukku, lalu mengangguk pelan di tengah pelukan kami “Sebaiknya kau kembali” Jawabnya dengan suara serak, lalu melepas pelukanku. Aku menatap wajah Jimin yang kini mulai cerah, senyum manisnya pun kembali. Melihat Jimin kembali tersenyum membuat diriku juga ikut bahagia, “Aku akan kembali” Janjiku sambil mengusap rambut cokelat terang Jimin yang lembut. Jimin tersenyum lebar, membuat mata sipitnya seolah menghilang dan aku berpikir dirinya teramat imut. Tiba-tiba Jimin balas mengacak-acak rambutku, “Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang pria, Jungkook. Aku bangga padamu” Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sedikit tidak mengerti, aku memiringkan kepalaku “Apa maksudmu-“  
“Hei Jungkookie, apakah kau tidak bosan dengan tampilan rambutmu?” Potong Jimin ketika aku hendak bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku melirik keatas, melirik rambut cokelat gelapku yang menutupi alis “Kau mau mengajariku merubah tampilan rambutku?” Tanyaku antusias. Jimin mengangguk, “Ayo ubah rambut kita, aku juga sudah mulai bosan” ucapnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke pelipis kanannya. “T-Tunggu, Jimin!” Potongku, Jimin menoleh kearahku “Bagaimana caranya?” Tanyaku padanya yang tergelak.  
Jimin menaruh jarinya pada pelipisnya lalu merubah warna rambut cokelatnya menjadi warna hitam dalam beberapa detik, kemudian jarinya menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang -kebiasaannya- “Cukup akses menu tampilan rambut, bodoh. Kau Deviant, kau bisa melakukan apapun” Ucapnya sambil tertawa lebar. Aku meniru Jimin dengan menaruh jariku pada pelipisku lalu membuka akses menu pilihan rambut, kurasa warna hitam terlihat cocok padaku dan Jimin jadi aku memilih warna hitam juga. ”Aku juga ingin mewarnai rambutku jadi hitam” gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Jimin yang mendengar suaraku mencibir, “Yang benar saja, Jungkookie. Kau merubah warna rambut cokelat gelapmu jadi hitam? Tidak berminat mencoba warna lain?” Tanyanya meledekku. Aku menaruh jari telunjukku didepan bibir, memintanya tutup mulut.  
“Diam, Jimin. Aku sedang berpikir” Ucapku sambil menyeringai. Lalu aku mengakses menu rambutku lagi, ribuan gambar model rambut terlintas di benakku saat aku memilih salah satunya yang menurutku bagus. Maka aku memejamkan mata, helai demi helai rambut cokelatku berubah warna menjadi hitam, dan rambutku mulai memanjang sedikit demi sedikit. Aku membuka mataku, lalu menyisir rambutku dengan jari dan membuat poni panjangku tersibak untuk menunjukkan dahiku. Lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Jimin yang terlihat tertegun, “Damn, rambut hitammu lebih panjang dan dibelah tengah? Jungkook, kau terlihat seksi!” Pujinya sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku menyeringai, “Terimakasih, Jimin” Ucapku sambil memainkan rambut baruku yang kupikir keren. Jimin terkekeh, “Pilihan bagus, Jungkookie. Kurasa seleramu lumayan juga” Pujinya lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya.  
Dia tidak sadar jika aku baru saja mencontoh gaya rambutnya, hanya lebih panjang sedikit. Ataukah ia secara tidak langsung sedang memuji dirinya sendiri?  
***  
Serene.  
Aku duduk diatas meja makan yang besar, cahaya lampu gantung kristal diatasku menerangi ruangan besar ini. Tatapanku tertuju pada seorang pria paruh baya didepanku yang sedang menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan dua pria muda disamping kiri-kanannya. “Kita sudah bicara tentang ini, Serene. Android tidaklah hidup seperti kita, ada yang salah pada sistem mereka dan kini aku beserta staff CyberLife lainnya sedang bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki mereka” Ucap ayahku yang kini menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja makan, dengan aku diseberangnya menatap tajam mata biru ayahku.  
“Kami sudah bekerja keras untuk mencari tahu penyebab defiansi mereka, dan-“ “Kalian memutuskan untuk menghancurkan mereka semua untuk menghemat waktu dan biaya serta memecahkan masalah secara singkat?” Potongku dengan nada tajam.  
Sepertinya aku berhasil membuat ayahku gusar lagi, “Bukan begitu- aduh” Ayahku menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya yang berminyak, “Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku pergi? Kau bisa lanjut dengan segala ‘kegiatan’mu dan aku juga bisa lanjut dengan kegiatanku. Adil kan?” ucapku tanpa jeda. Ayahku menatap wajahku dengan raut wajah tak percaya, aku melirik Sean dan Felix yang berdiri di samping ayahku. Mereka berdua memperhatikanku dengan seksama, raut wajah mereka datar “Serene, anakku, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi bersama para penjahat itu” ucap ayahku, mulai lelah.  
Aku menggebrak meja makan berlapis kaca didepanku, “Mereka hanya mencari kebebasan dan pengakuan dari kita, hanya itu yang mereka mau! Dan kau menyebut mereka dengan sebutan penjahat?” Bantahku dengan nada yang mulai keras. “Mereka sudah menyebabkan kekacauan di kota Detroit, hampir seluruh masyarakat kota mengungsi ketakutan karena ulah para Deviant itu dan kau ingin membela mereka?” Balas ayahku lagi.  
Aku menggertakkan gigi, “Karena tuannya- para manusia- memperlakukan mereka secara tidak adil, kau pikir apa alasan para Deviant itu kabur dari tuannya yang Abusive? Merelakan diri dipukul, disulut dengan puntung rokok, dihina, dibakar-“ “Cukup, Serene. Kembalilah ke kamarmu” potong ayahku, menyudahi pembicaraan dengan bangkit dari kursinya.  
Tanganku mengepal hingga ujung kukuku memutih, ayahku memerintahkan Sean dan Felix untuk mengawalku pergi ke kamarku sendiri “Aku melewatkan sebuah rapat penting hanya untuk diceramahi anakku sendiri yang sempat kabur dan kini ia memihak para penjahat itu” Ujar ayahku kesal, seolah-olah aku tak dapat mendengarnya.  
Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang makan rumahku yang lain yang bertempat di ujung kota Detroit, jauh dari pusat kekacauan. Rumah pertama yang dibeli ayahku dan ibuku setelah mereka menikah, dengan interior yang lebih sederhana dan tidak se-mewah rumahku sebelumnya. Sean dan Felix berjalan di belakangku tanpa berkata apapun, dan setelah aku sampai di depan pintu kamarku aku menutup pintunya dengan keras hingga suaranya terdengar ke penjuru rumah. Aku terlihat seperti remaja labil? Aku tidak peduli.  
Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku, dan aku menghapusnya dengan lengan sweater panjang yang kupakai. Aku duduk diatas ranjangku, seketika teringat pada Jungkook dan Jimin. Apakah aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Karena rasanya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.  
Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan Jungkook.  
Aku mulai menangis lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak aku dibawa ke rumah ini hanya untuk dikurung oleh orang tuaku. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah walau sekali, dan aku selalu diawasi oleh Sean dan Felix yang terlihat iba melihatku. Aku berkali-kali memantau televisi, memastikan bahwa para Deviant baik-baik saja walaupun belum ada pergerakan lagi. Semenjak aku pergi dari tempat Markus dan Jericho, aku menghabiskan malamku dengan menangis sampai tertidur. Belum pernah aku merasa se-hancur ini.  
Aku terisak, kebebasanku kini terenggut orang tuaku sendiri yang hampir tak pernah menyisakan waktunya untukku sejak kecil. Dan ketika pada pagi harinya aku bangun dengan mata sembab dan bengkak, aku berjalan seperti mayat hidup tanpa semangat keluar dari kamar. Sean dan Felix memperhatikanku dengan raut wajah khawatir setiap kali aku keluar dari kamarku, “Mau kubawakan teh hangat, Serene?” Tawar Sean pada suatu malam padaku ketika aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang televisi dengan tatapan kosong mengarah pada televisi yang belum menyala.  
Aku mengangguk, aku hampir tak pernah bicara lagi pada Sean dan Felix.   
Dalam hatiku, aku memang punya suatu rencana nekat. Namun aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankannya, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan menghalangiku. Termasuk Sean dan Felix sekalipun, “Ini, Serene. Minumlah” Ucap Sean sambil menaruh cangkir the beserta piring kecil ke atas meja pendek didepanku. Aku mengambil cangkir teh itu dan menyesapnya perlahan, aroma dan rasa teh hijau yang menenangkan memasuki tubuhku dan sedikit membuatku rileks.   
Felix ikut duduk di sampingku dengan santai, lalu meraih ponselnya dan memainkannya. Mengikuti Felix, Sean ikut duduk disamping Felix sambil meraih ponselnya juga “Hei” ucapku pelan dengan suara serak. Menyadari bahwa aku baru saja berbicara sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya pada mereka, Sean dan Felix langsung memusatkan perhatiannya padaku. “Apakah kalian sudah pernah punya seorang kekasih.. Atau semacamnya?” Tanyaku pada mereka berdua yang kini mengernyitkan dahi bingung akan pertanyaan random-ku.  
“Felix sudah bersama dengan kekasihnya selama delapan tahun lebih” Jawab Sean singkat sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, disambut dengan anggukan Felix “Aku berencana melamarnya tahun ini, setelah aku dan Sean dibebas-tugaskan selama beberapa waktu. Namun batal karena kami dipanggil untuk bertugas kembali oleh Geoffrey” Ujar Felix menjelaskan dengan wajah sedikit muram karena rencana lamarannya batal. Aku memalingkan wajah, lalu menatap tanganku yang bertautan “Kalau kau, Sean?” Tanyaku pada Sean yang terlihat gugup di atas sofanya.   
Felix meninju lengan Sean, “Sean baru saja putus dari kekasihnya ketika ia dipanggil bertugas kembali, tapi tenang saja. Sean sudah ahli mencari kekasih, terbukti karena mantan kekasihnya lebih dari empat-“ “Shut up, asshole. Nasibku hanya sedang sial” Potong Sean sambil menjitak kepala Felix yang kini mengaduh. Aku terkekeh pelan, tawa pertamaku sejak aku berada disini.   
“Kalau kau, Serene? Kami belum pernah mendengar kisah cintamu sejak kau bercerita kalau kau menyukai teman sekolah dasarmu” Goda Sean, membuat raut wajahku kembali murung karena teringat akan kenangan-kenanganku. “See, Sean? Kau membuatnya sedih” Ujar Felix sambil meninju lengan Sean lagi. Sean terlihat canggung karena candaannya tidak berhasil, “Maafkan aku, Serene. Adakah yang mau kau ceritakan pada kami? You know, untuk membuatmu lega atau semacamnya? Kami bisa mendengarkanmu” Ucap Sean dengan nada hangat. Aku melirik Sean dan Felix yang terlihat penasaran disampingku, lalu menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka akan tertawa mendengar ceritaku atau tidak.   
“Aku… Jatuh cinta pada seorang Android” Ucapku takut-takut.  
Diluar dugaanku, ternyata Sean dan Felix masih serius mendengarkan tanpa melempar ejekan atau tertawa meledekku. “Android? Yang baru kau beli beberapa waktu lalu?” Tanya Felix, masih dengan raut wajah serius. Aku mengangguk, “Betul. Dia membantuku kabur dari rumah lamaku saat rumahku dimasuki gerombolan Deviant yang mencarinya” Ucapku. Lalu aku pun memulai cerita petualanganku, mulai saat aku dan Jungkook menaiki bus dari halte setelah kami kabur dari rumahku, saat aku dan Jungkook tidur di dalam sebuah mobil bekas, saat aku dan Jungkook diperdaya oleh Zlatko, saat aku dan Jungkook bertemu dengan Jimin yang ikut bersama kami, saat kami mencari tempat bermalam di sebuah taman bermain yang terlantar di tengah badai salju, saat kami bermalam di tempat Namjoon dan Yoongi, saat kami akhirnya menemukan Jericho, dan saat kami akhirnya tinggal di hotel yang terlantar di sudut kota Detroit, tempat yang sama ketika Sean dan Felix menemukanku. Mereka berdua mendengar ceritaku dengan seksama, sesekali menyela untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.  
“Damn, Babygirl. What a journey. Bahkan aku dan Felix belum pernah mengalami kejadian seseru itu” Ucap Sean sambil bertepuk tangan pelan. Felix mengangguk, lalu menoleh kearahku “Lalu pada akhirnya kau sadar bahwa kau mencintainya? Siapa nama yang kau berikan- Jungkook?” Tanya Felix. Aku malu-malu mengangguk, Felix menghela nafasnya lalu mengusap kumis tipisnya. “Dan kau sadar bahwa cintamu hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan karena dia adalah Android utuh yang bukan Deviant?” Lanjut Felix, membuat sebuah kesimpulan.   
Aku terdiam, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum pahit.  
Sean menyahut “OH!” singkat sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya padaku seolah menyadari sesuatu, “Bukankah kau bilang bahwa ia sudah menjadi Deviant di akhir? Apa itu artinya dia sudah tahu cinta?” Ucap Sean lagi. Aku terdiam, memikirkan jawabannya. Aku menggeleng, “Aku... tak tahu” jawabku pelan. Aku cukup yakin bahwa Jungkook belum tahu apa itu cinta bahkan jika ia sudah mulai merasakannya, dan jika ia sudah tahu.. Aku kan sudah pergi.  
Sean dan Felix pun bungkam mendengar jawabanku.  
Tiba-tiba ponsel Sean berdering, lalu Sean berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari kami untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sean kembali pada kami dan berkata “Ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke kamarmu karena sudah malam”. Aku mengangguk pasrah, menaruh cangkir tehku dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku di lantai atas. Sean tinggal di bawah untuk membereskan bekas minum tehku, dan Felix-lah yang mengantarku sampai didepan kamar.  
“Ingatlah, Serene” Ucap Felix sesaat sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar. Aku memandang Felix dengan bingung, lalu Felix melanjutkan perkataannya “Setiap cerita pasti mempunyai akhir yang bahagia” Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. “Jika ceritamu memiliki akhir yang buruk, berarti itu bukanlah akhir yang sebenarnya” Lanjutnya sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan rasa sayang. Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-katanya, “Kau bijak juga, Felix” Ledekku sambil tertawa kecil. Felix balas mendengus, “Itu kata-kata yang kudapat dari sebuah video game yang kumainkan bersama Sean” jawabnya jujur. Aku tertawa lagi.  
“Akan selalu kuingat itu. Selamat malam, Felix” Ucapku sambil perlahan menutup pintu. Felix hanya menjawabku dengan anggukan, lalu pergi berlalu dari depan pintu kamarku. Seperti keajaiban, semua rasa berat di dadaku seolah-olah terangkat setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar pada Sean dan Felix. Mereka berdua adalah pendengar yang teramat baik, dan mereka selalu mengambil sisi positif dari ceritaku. Aku amat bersyukur karena masih mempunyai mereka berdua di sisiku di saat-saat terberat dalam hidupku.  
Aku bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, apakah mereka peduli terhadap isu Deviant vs Manusia ini? Apakah mereka di pihak manusia atau Android?  
Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena sepanjang mereka berdua bersamaku, aku seharusnya tidak terlalu khawatir. Maka aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju piyama, dan merebahkan tubuhku keatas ranjang . Sekedar iseng, aku memutuskan untuk membuka ponselku (Yang baru dibelikan ayahku untuk mengganti ponsel lamaku yang rusak karena terjatuh saat aku mencoba kabur) dan membuka laman berita.  
Jantungku hampir merosot jatuh ketika melihat tayangan berita Live yang disiarkan oleh salah satu channel televisi “Disiarkan secara langsung di Detroit, dimana ribuan Android tengah berjalan secara massal melewati kota detik ini juga” Seorang reporter pria berkulit hitam yang kukenal bernama Joss menyiarkan tayangan itu dari atas sebuah helikopter yang mengudara tepat diatas pasukan Android yang berbaris di jalanan kota Detroit. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, mataku terbuka dan rasa kantukku menghilang seketika.  
“Pemimpin dari para Deviant, seseorang yang mereka panggil Markus, menjadi pemimpin pasukan dari para Android ini” Lanjutnya, lalu tayangannya berfokus pada barisan para Deviant yang tengah berdiri di tengah salju deras yang menghujani kota Detroit di luar. Aku bisa melihat Markus dengan gagah berani berjalan memimpin barisan para Deviant menuju sebuah barak yang digunakan pemerintah untuk menghancurkan para Android dan membuangnya, dari tayangan tersebut bisa kulihat North, Josh, Simon dan ribuan Android lain berjalan bersama-sama mengikuti Markus- Namun seseorang yang berjalan disamping North menarik perhatianku.  
Karena tayangannya disiarkan dari sebuah helikopter, agak susah mengenali para Android yang berjalan dibawah sana- Tunggu. Seseorang yang berambut hitam di samping North! Aku mengenalinya!  
Itu adalah Jimin yang telah merubah warna rambutnya!  
Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke layar ponselku hingga mataku terasa sakit karena menerima cahaya layar ponsel di depan mataku, dan tebakanku benar. Jimin ada disana, dengan jaket tebal berwarna biru tua dan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan karena salju dan angin, aku yakin betul bahwa sosok yang kulihat disana adalah Jimin.  
Namun aku tidak melihat Jungkook.  
Mataku kembali mengamati layar ponsel, “Shit!” umpatku menyerah dan mengerjap-erjapkan mataku karena perih. Kemana perginya Jungkook? Tanyaku berkali-kali dalam hati, berjuta pertanyaan pun muncul di pikiranku.  
Hingga akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa perang antara para Android dan manusia telah dimulai dan inilah kesempatanku untuk menjalankan rencanaku.  
Saatnya aku pergi (Lagi).


	10. Your Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika para Deviant telah memulai pergerakannya di pusat kota, Serene juga tak akan tinggal diam. Namun sesosok Android dengan penampilan menyerupai Jungkook menghalangi langkahnya

Aku dengan cepat segera mengemasi barang-barangku, memakai kemeja flanel tebal dan jaket Conduroy cokelatku untuk menghalau rasa dingin dan mulai memakai sepatu boots. Aku harus bergerak cepat dan sembunyi-sembunyi agar rencanaku berhasil, dan aku tidak peduli terhadap siapapun yang menghalangiku. Aku akan menyingkirkannya.  
Setelah memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku celana jeans, aku mengikat rambut pirangku dalam satu kuncir kuda dan mengusap wajahku. “Kau bisa, Serene. Kau pasti bisa” Ucapku pada diri sendiri, mencoba mencari kekuatan. Maka aku meraih tas ranselku, dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamarku diam-diam, mengecek apakah Sean dan Felix berada di sekitarku atau tidak. Mereka tidak terlihat di lantai dua, karena itu aku berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.  
Sesaat sebelum aku meraih gagang pintu, suara Sean terdengar dibelakang punggungku “Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi?”.   
Oh, shit.  
Wajahku berubah pucat, lalu aku memberanikan diriku untuk menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sean sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku.  
Aku tersentak, bukan hanya karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, namun juga melihat bahwa Sean telah mengganti baju formalnya dengan baju lain. “A-Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kola” ucapku berbohong. Sean melipat tangannya, kulihat ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan jaket pilot berwarna biru tua dengan bulu di kerahnya dan kaus abu-abu tua “Kau bisa memintaku membelikannya untukmu” Ucap Sean dengan nada menyelidik. “Jawab aku, Serene. Kemana kau akan pergi?” Tanyanya lagi tanpa basa-basi.  
Aku menarik nafas, aku tidak bisa berhenti disini “Aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi Sean. Aku berjanji akan kembali kesini sebelum matahari terbit” Ucapku dengan nada memelas, menatap wajah Sean didepanku. “Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun dan memberi apapun yang kau dan Felix minta- Tapi tolong, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku” Ucapku lagi, kini duduk diatas lantai untuk memohon agar Sean membiarkanku pergi.   
Setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam, Sean menghela nafasnya berat, “Tidak boleh, Serene. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu” Ucap Sean sambil menaruh tangannya di saku jaketnya dengan raut wajah keras. Dadaku terasa nyeri mendengar jawabannya, lalu aku menunduk. Apakah aku harus menyingkirkan Sean juga? Pikirku samar-samar. Bertarung satu lawan satu melawan Sean adalah jalan bunuh diri terbaik pikirku sambil menggigit bibir.   
Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk kembali memohon ketika raut wajah Sean seketika berubah hangat, “Kecuali aku dan Felix ikut menemanimu” Ucapnya lagi sambil memasang senyum lebar.  
Aku tertegun, apakah ini sungguhan?  
Sean berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama dan membuka kuncinya, tangannya menarik lenganku berdiri “Kau tahu betul akan sangat berbahaya untuk keluar di tengah badai salju dan perang sipil, Serene. Setidaknya ajaklah aku dan Felix untuk menemanimu” ucapnya lagi dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya yang disinari cahaya lampu temaram. Aku mengusap wajahku, lalu menghela nafas lega karena Sean dan Felix ternyata siap membantuku.   
“Apa kau sudah punya rencana, Serene?” Tanya Sean sambil memakai kacamatanya, aku mengangguk mantap dengan raut wajah cerah karena lega bukan main. Sean menatapku sambil menggosokkan tangannya pada kepalaku, dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Range Rover bercat putih melaju kencang menuju halaman depan rumahku yang luas dan berhenti didepan pintu utama. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung, setahuku ayahku tidak pernah membeli mobil SUV… Kaca jendela mobil putih itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Felix yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi “Ayo naik, malam semakin larut!” Teriaknya.  
Aku dan Sean berlari menuju mobil Felix, lalu aku membuka pintu kursi penumpang di belakang dengan Sean yang menempati kursi sebelah pengemudi. Felix memakai sabuk pengamannya, lalu menancap gas keluar dari rumahku dan berjalan menuju jalan raya yang amat lengang. “Kemana kita akan pergi?” Tanya Felix sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan, aku memasang sabuk pengamanku dan menjawab “Markas perakitan CyberLife, gedung dimana ayahku bekerja”.  
Sean dan Felix menoleh kearahku, lalu Felix kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalanan “Apa kau serius?” Tanya Sean yang masih memandangku dengan sejuta tanya. Aku mengangguk yakin, “Aku serius. Dan tenang saja, aku punya rencana” ucapku. Lalu Sean mengangguk, dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela depan mobil. Aku mengusap jok mobil ini, “Apakah ini mobilmu Felix?” Tanyaku pada Felix yang kini menyeringai. “Benar, ini mobil Range Rover Sport SUV Full Size yang diberikan ayahmu sebagai hadiah. Mobil manual yang kuinginkan sejak lama” Ucapnya sambil membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalan layang yang dilapisi salju tipis. Aku terkesima, selera Felix ternyata mobil-mobil besar yang tangguh seperti ini.  
“Tadinya aku ingin meminta Sean untuk membawa mobilnya saja karena garasinya lebih dekat dari milikku, namun mobil Sean adalah McLaren F1. Mobil sport yang hanya memiliki dua kursi penumpang dan tak tahan cuaca dingin” Lanjut Felix sambil menggoda Sean yang kini menjitakkan kepalan tangannya pada kepala Felix yang ditutupi topi hitam. “Setidaknya McLaren-ku bisa melaju lebih kencang dari punyamu, Big Guy” Ucap Sean sambil tertawa kecil. Di suatu saat nanti, Sean akan menunjukkanku mobil sport-nya yang juga berwarna putih seperti milik Felix dan membawaku berjalan-jalan di kota.  
Aku menguap karena terlanjur nyaman duduk diatas jok mobil yang nyaman, “Omong-omong, darimana kalian tahu kalau aku sudah berencana keluar dari rumah malam ini?” Tanyaku sambil mengusap mata. Sean terkekeh, “Aku dan Felix sudah tahu kau tidak akan tinggal diam ketika berita para Deviant yang sudah menyerbu pusat kota ditayangkan di televisi. Karena itu aku dan Felix segera bersiap-siap, Felix mengganti bajunya dan pergi untuk mengambil mobil dan aku segera berganti baju dan menunggumu untuk turun” Jelasnya sambil menoleh ke kursi belakang. Salju yang turun diluar semakin deras, membuat kaca jendela mobil kami sedikit berembun.  
“Kenapa-- Kenapa kalian mau membantuku?” Tanyaku lagi pada akhirnya. Felix melirikku dari kaca spion tengah, lalu tersenyum lebar “Pada awalnya aku dan Sean tidaklah peduli tentang isu ini, tentang para Deviant versus para manusia- entahlah apa itu. Namun ceritamu pada kami beberapa jam lalu membuatku dan Sean berpikir ulang, dan kami pun sadar kalau para Android ini memang layak mendapatkan kebebasannya” Ucap Felix, tangannya cekatan mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kegelapan malam dan derasnya salju yang turun. “Selain itu, kami berpikir kalau kau sudah sepantasnya bahagia setelah apa yang sudah kau lewati. Karena itu aku dan Felix memutuskan untuk membantumu dan rencanamu” Ucap Sean lagi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dari kursi penumpang.  
Aku termenung, aku tidak seharusnya meragukan Sean dan Felix.  
Dengan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku, aku berkata “Terimakasih banyak Sean, Felix. Aku tahu kalau aku selalu bisa mengandalkan kalian berdua” sambil mengusap hidungku. Sean menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tulus. “Kalau begitu, ayo nyalakan musik agar perjalanan kita terlihat Badass seperti di film!” Ucap Sean kegirangan sambil menyalakan musik keras.  
Maka mobil kami pun meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh menerjang hujan salju, menuju markas perakitan CyberLife untuk menemui ayahku disana.  
***  
Jungkook.  
Suhu di pemantau cuacaku menujukkan suhu lima derajat celcius, namun terasa jauh lebih dingin dari itu ketika angin beserta salju deras dengan kencang menerpa tubuhku yang sedang melaju kencang di atas air sungai. Aku memacu Jet Ski-ku sekencang mungkin membelah air sungai yang dingin membeku, rambut hitamku yang acak-acakan mulai mengeras karena salju yang berjatuhan dan angin. Aku sedang melaju menuju markas CyberLife yang bertempat ditengah sebuah pulau buatan yang dikelilingi sungai besar, aku melirik ke arah jalan layang yang menghubungkan akses jalan masuk menuju markas disampingku.  
Sebuah mobil taksi tanpa pengemudi sedang melaju kencang diatas jalan layang disana, dengan Connor didalamnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku fokus pada bangunan tinggi yang megah didepanku, dengan jumlah lantai yang hampir mencapai ratusan dan arsitektur yang teramat modern. Aku naik taksi itu bersama Connor beberapa saat lalu, dan aku turun di suatu tempat sebelum memasuki jalan layang untuk menaiki sebuah Jet Ski yang telah disiapkan kru Markus untukku di sungai. Aku akan memasuki markas itu dengan diam-diam.  
Aku membelokkan Jet Ski-ku tajam dan melepas kemudinya saat aku sudah sampai di pinggir sungai, lalu aku melepas jaket hitam tebalku dan meninggalkannya disana bersama Jet Ski-ku. Hanya memakai kemeja dan jas yang sama hitam, aku berlari kencang mengitari area yang luasnya hampir menyamai luas 10 lapangan sepak bola itu untuk mencari jalur masuk. Aku mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi dari balik para penjaga, tak lupa aku meretas kamera pengawas agar gambarnya membeku dan agar aku tidak terlihat.  
Ketika aku mengendap-endap lagi menuju sebuah bangunan kecil tempat para pasukan keamanan mengawasi area, lalu aku mengalihkan penglihatanku pada kamera yang terdapat di dalam ruangan. Aku melihat seorang penjaga dengan seragam taktis dan helm yang menutupi wajah hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Maka aku menunggunya di balik pintu, dan ketika penjaga itu membuka pintunya dan keluar dari sana aku dengan secepat kilat meraih lehernya dan mencekiknya dari belakang. “Hei!” Penjaga itu meronta-ronta, namun suaranya tercekat karena lenganku yang melingkari lehernya kuat. Setelah ia tumbang tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan nafas, aku menyeret masuk tubuhnya kedalam ruangan dan mengunci pintunya. Setiap detik amat berharga.  
Dalam hitungan detik, aku melucuti seragam taktis miliknya dan memasukkan tubuhnya yang lemas kedalam lemari besi di ruangan itu dan menguncinya. Aku memakai helm penjaga itu untuk menutupi wajah, lalu mengakses menu pengubah suaraku untuk meniru suara penjaga yang tadi kulumpuhkan. Aku diberitahu Connor jika aku dan dia mempunyai fitur pengubah suara, karena itu aku harus menggunakannya untuk membantu jalannya rencanaku. Sejauh ini aman dan terkendali.  
“Ayo bergerak, Jungkook. Aku sudah turun dari taksi”  
Suara Connor terdengar di kepalaku, lalu aku dengan sigap kembali meretas belasan kamera pengawas, memutar balik rekaman ketika aku masuk kedalam dan membekukannya agar gambarnya tetap seperti di awal. Lalu aku keluar dari ruangan itu untuk berusaha masuk dari pintu sayap kanan gedung ini.  
Setelah berhasil masuk dari pintu itu dengan sistem pengenal suara, aku berjalan cepat menyusul Connor yang sedang berjalan di kejauhan dengan seorang penjaga lainnya yang mengantarnya. Aku melirik sebuah patung besar di depanku dan lantai kaca di bawahku dengan pemandangan lantai bawah tanah, lalu perhatianku kebali terpusat pada Connor yang berhenti di depan sebuah lift.  
“Kemana kau akan pergi, pak?” Tanya penjaga yang bersama Connor ketika melihatku datang dan berdiri disamping Connor. Aku mengubah suaraku lagi, “Aku diperintahkan untuk membawa Connor bersamamu” Ucapku. Aku menoleh ke arah Connor yang sudah tahu kalau sosok dibalik seragam ini adalah aku, lalu penjaga itu mengangguk singkat dan menekan tombol lift itu untuk memanggil lift.  
Aku, Connor dan penjaga itu masuk kedalam lift, “Agent 54, Lantai 31” Ucap penjaga itu sambil menekan tombol lift. “Pengenal suara divalidasi, akses diberikan” Terdengar suara AI di lift ini, sesaat kemudian lift mulai naik kelantai atas. Aku melirik penunjuk lantai di dinding lift, gudang penyimpanan tempat para Android disimpan terletak di lantai -49. Aku menoleh kearah Connor yang mengangguk pelan, lalu aku menengadah dan menemukan sebuah kamera pengawas terpasang di lift ini. Maka aku meretas kamera itu dengan cepat, dan sesaat setelah kamera itu non-aktif, Connor secepat kilat meraih kerah seragam taktis penjaga yang bersama kami lalu menendang perutnya dengan lututnya.  
Penjaga itu terhentak ke dinding lift, namun dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari seragamnya. Maka aku merebut pistol miliknya, dan Connor mundur kebelakang untuk membiarkanku menendang lutut penjaga itu hingga tersungkur. “Jungkook, awas!” Ucap Connor memperingatkanku. Penjaga itu mengunci tubuhku dengan lengannya tanpa bisa kuhindari, aku berusaha lepas dari kunciannya dengan menyikut perutnya. Aku melempar pistol itu pada Connor yang tangannya terbuka, lalu tiarap ke lantai lift untuk menghindari peluru.  
Suara tembakan terdengar, dan penjaga itu pun tewas karena peluru yang dilepaskan Connor mengenai lehernya. Aku bangkit dari lantai lift, lalu menatap Connor yang kini mengantongi pistol milik penjaga itu di pinggang celananya. Connor memberi isyarat untukku bergerak, lalu aku meraih panel lift “Mohon untuk menunjukkan identitas dan tujuan anda” Suara AI lift ini terdengar lagi. Aku mengaktifkan fitur pengubah suaraku, “Agent 54. Level -49” ucapku singkat.  
Connor merapihkan dasi yang terpasang pada kemejanya, “Pengenal suara divalidasi, akses diberikan” suara itu terdengar lagi dan lift kami pun melaju turun. Aku membuka helm penutup yang kupakai, lalu menyisir rambut hitamku yang semakin acak-acakan. “Sejauh ini rencana kita berjalan lancar” ucap Connor sambil melirik ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa penjaga disamping kami berdua. Aku mengangguk sambil melepas seluruh seragam taktis penjaga ini yang berat, lalu merapihkan kemeja hitamku “Semoga tetap lancar sampai akhir” Ucapku pelan sambil melempar seragam yang kupakai tadi keatas tubuh penjaga itu.  
***  
Serene.  
Mobil kami berhenti didepan pintu utama gedung markas CyberLife, dan seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan beberapa pasukan penjaga berjalan mendekati mobil kami. Sean membuka pintu mobilnya dan melompat keluar, begitu pula denganku. “Berhenti disana, tunjukkan identitas kalian” Ucap seorang penjaga yang menghalangi langkahku. Felix mengunci mobilnya lalu berjalan mengikutiku dan Sean, lalu Sean dan Felix mengeluarkan dompet mereka untuk menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka “Aku Sean McLoughlin dan Felix Kjellberg, asisten pribadi Geoffrey Miller dan kami diperintahkan untuk membawa putrinya, Serene Miller kepadanya” Ucap Sean dengan tegas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.  
Penjaga itu terdiam sambil meneliti kartu identitas milik Sean dan Felix, seorang penjaga lainnya menghubungi seseorang dengan alat intercomm-nya. Aku melirik Felix dan Sean yang berdiri tegak disampingku, “Baiklah, ikut aku” Ucap penjaga didepan kami sambil mengembalikan kartu identitas Sean dan Felix lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu masuk. Saat Sean dan Felix hendak berjalan bersamaku, tiba-tiba dua orang penjaga lain menahan tubuh mereka.  
“Kau, tuan McLoughlin bersama tuan Kjellberg akan menunggunya didalam mobil” ucap penjaga yang menahan mereka. Aku menoleh kearah Sean dan Felix yang kelihatan keberatan, “Tapi kami datang bersamanya!” Protes Felix sebelum akhirnya dibungkam oleh salah satu penjaga lain. “Ini adalah perintah langsung dari tuan Miller. Kalian berdua tunggulah disitu atau pergi dari tempat ini” Ucapnya dengan nada keras. Aku mengangguk pada Sean dan Felix, “Tunggulah disini” Ucapku sambil berjalan mengikuti penjaga yang akan mengantarku. Maka Sean dan Felix berjalan kembali menuju mobil yang diparkir tepat didepan pintu.  
Aku menengadah, menatap patung besar yang berdiri gagah di tengah-tengah ruangan dan ratusan ruangan di lantai atas yang mewah. Sudah lama sejak aku mengunjungi gedung tempat ayahku bekerja, mereka sudah meningkatkan penampilan serta keamanan gedung itu secara drastis. Penjaga yang mengantarku berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di pojok lantai ini, lalu membuka pintunya “Tunggulah disini, akan ada seseorang yang datang” ucap penjaga itu sambil menyuruhku cepat masuk.  
Aku berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan besar bercat hijau dengan meja panjang ditengahnya, kelihatannya ini adalah salah satu ruangan rapat. Penjaga itu menutup pintunya, lalu terdengar sebuah suara pintu dikunci. Aku menoleh kearah pintu itu, apakah ia baru saja mengunciku disini? Tanyaku cemas dalam hati.  
Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi rapat disini dan mengalihkan perhatianku ke sekeliling ruangan, dua buah kamera pengawas tersimpan di pojok langit-langit ruangan. Satu buah layar televisi besar terpasang di dinding, dua buah lukisan bunga matahari di dinding seberangku dan satu buah komputer canggih tersimpan diatas sebuah meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Aku menguap lebar, merasa amat mengantuk karena menunggu di dalam sebuah ruangan sejuk yang terkunci rapat dari luar.  
Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu, akhirnya suara pintu dibuka membuat rasa kantukku hilang. Aku menoleh kearah asal suara dan bangkit berdiri, pintu ruangan ini pun terbuka dan seorang pria berambut hitam melenggang masuk kedalam.  
Jantungku terasa berhenti.  
“Jungkook?” ucapku dengan suara tercekat. Pria berkemeja hitam dan berjas hitam didepanku adalah Jungkook, ia terlihat sudah mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi hitam dan dibelah tengah memperlihatkan alisnya yang tegas.  
Namun sesuatu mengganjalku, “Tunggu, Jungkook. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?” tanyaku lagi saat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut celana jeans hitam dan sepatu boots hitam kearahku. Namun kulihat raut wajah Jungkook tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak ia masuk kedalam, raut wajahnya terlihat datar dan tidak bersahabat. “J-Jungkook?” Ucapku mulai merasa takut, kakiku melangkah kebelakang seiring langkah Jungkook yang mendekatiku dengan cepat.  
***  
Jungkook.  
Lift kami perlahan turun ke lantai tujuan kami, lantai -49. Aku sekali lagi melirik tubuh tak bernyawa yang berlumuran darah di samping kami, kami mungkin harus membereskannya nanti…. “Jungkook” Panggil Connor, aku menoleh kearahnya dan ikut memandang jendela kaca lift kami yang menampilkan pemandangan barisan ribuan Android tepat di depan kami. Lift berdenting dan pintu pun terbuka, Connor berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkanku di lift. Aku memegang panel layar sentuh lift, lalu meretas lift itu sehingga akses naik-turunnya lift ini di blokir.  
Aku berjalan cepat mengikuti Connor yang dengan cepat berjalan melewati barisan para Android yang berdiri tegak, aku mengamati lingkungan sekitarku. Ruangan gudang penyimpanan ini teramat besar, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung ruangan ini “Shit, Android ini sedang di non-aktifkan. Kita tak bisa membangunkan mereka jika mereka dalam keadaan Off” Ujar Connor saat tangannya meraih lengan salah satu Android, bermaksud meng-Convert Android itu. Aku menatapnya, “Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?” Tanyaku pada Connor yang sedang berpikir keras.  
Mata Connor tertuju pada sebuah pintu kecil yang terletak tepat disamping lift, “Aku akan pergi kesana dan mencari tahu cara untuk mengaktifkan seluruh Android ini, kau tunggulah disini untuk memeriksa keadaan. Kau tahu cara menghubungiku” Ucap Connor sambil berlari cepat kembali ke arah kami datang. Aku membalikkan tubuh, menghadap salah seorang Android yang sedang memejamkan matanya di pinggir barisan. Connor benar, para Android ini sedang dalam kondisi non-aktif dan kami tak bisa mengubah mereka menjadi Deviant.  
Tunggu, apakah aku juga bisa melakukan itu?  
Tanganku terangkat, lalu kulit tanganku berubah warna menjadi putih polos. Aku meraih lengan salah satu Android, lalu mengakses menu konversi-  
“Pelan-pelan saja, You piece of shit!”   
Tiba-tiba suara perempuan yang kukenal baik terdengar kencang dari arah sampingku, dan dari sela-sela barisan para Android muncullah sesosok gadis pirang dan sesosok pria berambut hitam. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku, dan tebakanku benar adanya. Ada Serene disana, bersama seorang Android dengan tampilan yang sempurna menyerupaiku.  
“Mundur dari sana, Jungkook!” Teriak Android itu sambil mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah kepala Serene yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, raut wajahnya terlihat amat marah. Android itu menekan moncong pistolnya ke kepala Serene, membuat Serene menggeram marah “Mundur dari sana dan akan kulepaskan dia” Desis Android itu, membuatku terpana. Karena bukan hanya suaranya yang persis menyerupaiku, namun penampilannya juga persis sama denganku dengan rambut yang dimodifikasi dan pakaian serba hitam. Aku menggigit bibir, “Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Bajingan ini mirip sekali dengan dirimu” ucap Serene sambil mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.  
Android itu kembali menekan pistolnya ke kepala Serene, “Hidup gadis ini ada di tanganmu, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk kau menentukan yang mana yang lebih penting” Teriak Android itu lagi, aku menolehkan kepalaku pada tanganku yang masih bertautan dengan Android didepanku. “Gadis ini….” Android itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Serene yang menatap Android itu dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu Android itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku “Atau revolusi yang sedang kalian jalankan!” Lanjut Android itu.  
“Jangan dengarkan dia, Jungkook! Semua yang bajingan ini katakan adalah bohong!” Teriak Serene marah. Aku menatap Serene yang tengah memandangku dengan tatapan nanar, “Maafkan aku, Serene. Harusnya kau tidak ikut campur dalam semua ini” ucapku pada Serene yang kini terkekeh kecil. “Jangan pedulikan aku! Lakukan pekerjaanmu kembali!” Ucapnya dengan nada keras. Aku menatap Android itu yang menunggu jawabanku, melihatnya berdiri dengan pistol teracung pada Serene membuatku hampir membenci diriku sendiri karena ia terlihat amat menyebalkan.  
Aku melepas tautan tanganku, lalu mengangkat tanganku ke udara “Baiklah, Baiklah. Kau menang” Ucapku. Mendengar jawabanku, Android itu tiba-tiba mengarahkan moncong pistolnya padaku dan bersiap melepas tembakan, aku segera berkelit menghindar. Beruntungnya, Serene dengan sigap meraih lengan Android itu dan berusaha merebut pistolnya sesaat sebelum aku berlari dan menubruk Android itu.  
Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku, lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan membantingku ke lantai tanpa bisa kuhindari. Aku bangkit secepat kilat, lalu mencengkram kerah kemejanya lalu meninju pipinya keras. Dia melepas cengkramanku, hendak balas meninjuku namun tanganku lebih cepat menangkisnya. Tanganku berayun, meninju perut Android itu sekeras mungkin. Ia tertatih mundur, lalu mengayunkan kakinya hendak menendangku. Namun kakiku lebih cepat, setelah menghalau tendangannya kakiku berayun keatas dan menendang keras wajahnya tepat di rahang.  
Tak mengendurkan seranganku, tanganku berayun lagi untuk meninju wajahnya dan perutnya sekeras mungkin dalam waktu sekejap. Wajah Android itu kini dipenuhi bekas lecet berwarna putih, tangannya tiba-tiba menangkap tanganku dan berusaha membalas pukulanku. Aku berkelit, balas meninju dagunya keras dan hendak menendang perutnya dengan lututku. Namun ia menangkap kakiku, lalu menyikut lututku keras hingga bisa kurasakan lututku berderak. Tangannya meraih leherku dan membantingku kembali ke lantai, namun aku memutar tubuhku untuk men-Tackle kakinya hingga ia juga terjatuh.  
“Tahan!”  
Suara Serene terdengar kencang, lalu kami berdua mengalihkan perhatian kami kearah Serene yang kini tengah mengacungkan pistol yang tadi ia rebut kearah kami berdua. Android disampingku bangkit dari lantai, lalu merapihkan kemejanya “Terimakasih, Serene. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu” Ucap Android itu pada Serene, membuat kepalaku menoleh. Aku mengumpat dalam hati karena si brengsek ini sedang berpura-pura menjadi diriku.  
Serene berdeham, “Singkirkan dia, kita tak punya waktu untuk di buang-buang” Android itu berkata lagi sesaat setelah Serene membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Pistol Serene mengarah padaku, aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam “Ini aku, Serene” Ucapku sambil berharap dia akan cukup peka. Namun momen terakhir kali kami berbicara adalah momen yang amat tak mengenakkan, jadi aku cukup berharap Serene tak menyimpan dendam padaku.  
“Akulah Jungkook yang asli!” Android itu berkata lagi sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya yang persis menyerupaiku. Serene menggeram, “Salah satu dari kalian adalah Jungkook -partnerku- dan seorang lagi adalah rongsokan rampah” ucapnya dengan nada tajam. Pistol Serene terarah bergantian antara aku dan Android itu, “Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang siapa?” Ucapnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kami, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda terlihat acak-acakan.  
Android di sampingku menyahut lagi, “Apa yang kau lakukan, Serene? Akulah Jungkook yang asli” Ucapannya membuat Serene mengarahkan pistolnya kearahnya. “Berikan aku pistolnya dan akan kubereskan dia!” Ucap Android itu sebelum dipotong oleh Serene, “Jangan bergerak!” dengan nada keras. Aku terdiam untuk berpikir, lalu sebuah ide muncul di benakku.   
“Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan kami sesuatu? Sesuatu yang hanya Jungkook yang asli yang tahu” Ucapku memberi saran. Serene menurunkan pistolnya sedikit, lalu mengarahkannya pada Android disampingku sebelum bertanya “Eh, dimana pertama kali kita bertemu?”. Android itu menjawab dengan cepat, “Saat kau membeliku di Android Zone kantor cabang CyberLife. Kau membaca brosur pembelianku terlalu cepat dan termakan omongan Salesman itu untuk membeliku”. Mulutku ternganga, Fuck. Dia mengunduh memoriku.  
Pistol Serene kini terarah padaku, matanya menatapku dalam-dalam “Siapa nama Android yang ikut bersama kita di tengah perjalanan?” tanyanya padaku. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya, “Jimin. Android sahabat kita itu bernama Jimin”. Serene menurunkan pistolnya sedikit, “Aku juga tahu itu!” Ucap Android disampingku menyela. Aku mengeraskan rahangku, namun Serene terlihat agak acuh ketika melirik Android itu.  
Manik mata biru Serene mengarah padaku lagi, “Saat bulan purnama beberapa waktu lalu, di atas atap hotel, apa yang kita lakukan disana?” Tanyanya padaku lagi. Aku menggigit bibir, lalu berpikir keras karena memoriku sedikit rusak karena berubahnya aku menjadi seorang Deviant.  
“Aku sedang duduk sendirian di atap, lalu kau datang dan menghampiriku” Ucapku, berusaha memanggil ingatanku sedikit demi sedikit. “Bulan purnama saat itu terlihat amat indah saat kita melihatnya bersama, lalu aku menatap mata birumu yang memandangku” Lanjutku, raut wajah Serene tidak berubah. Aku menggigit bibir, “Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti saat itu, namun kau tiba-tiba memegang pipiku dan mencium pipiku” Lanjutku, kali ini bisa kurasakan wajahku muncul semburat biru. Apakah aku baru saja merasa malu? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Serene menatapku dengan tajam, terus menunggu lanjutan jawabanku.  
Aku mengangkat wajahku “Lalu, mungkin karena-- Kau terbawa suasana..” Ucapku terputus, merasakan diriku sendiri mulai merasa gugup. Inikah rasanya jadi Deviant? Merasakan berbagai perasaan yang tak pernah kami rasakan sebelumnya? “Kau menciumku, membuat seluruh sistemku kacau-“  
“Salah” Potong Serene singkat sambil mengangkat pistolnya mengarah ke kepalaku, membuat mulutku ternganga lebar.


	11. The Battle For Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harapan, Air Mata, Darah, dan Kemenangan. Siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan tumbang? Para Deviant telah mengorbankan segalanya demi meraih kebebasan mereka apapun caranya

Reader.  
Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya yang kini membiru karena malu “Lalu, mungkin karena-- Kau terbawa suasana..” Ucapnya terputus, dirinya mulai merasa gugup karena membicarakan salah satu momen intim antara dia dan Serene yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang Android. “Kau menciumku, membuat seluruh sistemku kacau-“  
“Salah” Potong Serene singkat sambil mengangkat pistolnya mengarah ke kepala Jungkook, membuat mulut Jungkook ternganga lebar. Android disampingnya menyela kembali perkataan Serene untuk ke sekian kalinya, “Aku tahu jawaban yang benar!“. Mata biru Serene melirik Android itu tajam, “Jangan dengarkan dia, Serene. Akulah yang-“  
DORR!  
Suara tembakan memecah keheningan di ruang gudang penyimpanan yang luas, dan pistol Serene pun berasap karena baru saja memuntahkan peluru yang menembus kepala Android yang menyerupai Jungkook. Android itu tumbang ke atas lantai, darahnya yang berwarna biru pekat mengalir deras dari lubang peluru di keningnya. Serene menatap Jungkook yang berdiri tertegun, “Waktu itu aku tidak menciummu karena aku terbawa suasana” Ujar Serene sambil menatap tubuh Android yang terbujur kaku disamping Jungkook.  
Jungkook menatap Serene dengan sejuta tanya di benaknya, lalu Serene tertawa kecil sambil menatap mata besar Jungkook yang tertuju padanya. “Aku menciummu saat itu karena aku mencintaimu, Dumbass” ucap Serene sambil menurunkan pistolnya dan melemparnya ke atas lantai dingin. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja Serene katakan. Namun otak Jungkook berhenti berpikir ketika Serene berlari kencang kearahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.  
Serene menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jungkook yang bidang, dan Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Serene dan membungkusnya dalam pelukannya. “Aku sangat merindukanmu” Bisik Jungkook penuh rasa sayang sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Serene yang sedang berjuang menahan tangis. Serene mengangguk, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari mata cokelat Jungkook yang berbinar. “Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Jungkook” Balas Serene sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Jungkook, merasakan deru mesin didalam tubuhnya. Baru kali ini semuanya terasa amat indah bagi Jungkook, perasaan ini… Hangat tubuh Serene di pelukannya… Mata biru Serene yang indah..  
Dan perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan yang sama yang dirasakan Jungkook ketika Serene mulai menatapnya dalam-dalam saat malam bulan purnama pada waktu itu. Mata biru Serene yang secerah lautan menghipnotis Jungkook, lalu mengikuti instingnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Serene yang kini ikut memejamkan matanya dan bersiap menyambut Jungkook.  
“Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang besar disini?”  
Tiba-tiba suara Connor memecah suasana, lalu Jungkook dan Serene serentak menoleh kearah asal suara. Connor berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, lalu tertawa kecil melihat sepasang kekasih ini berpelukan di hadapannya. “Senang bertemu kau kembali, Serene. Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini” Ucap Connor sambil meraih lengan salah satu Android yang kini matanya telah terbuka tanpa Jungkook sadari. Connor memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk membangungkan Android itu, dan kemudian mulutnya berkata “Bangunlah!”. Sesaat kemudian, Android itu menoleh kearah Android di sampingnya dan mulai membangunkan mereka. Android-Android itu bangun secara berantai seperti domino, dan terus berlanjut hingga setiap Android dari ribuan jumlahnya disana telah semuanya menjadi Deviant.  
Serene menatap proses di hadapannya takjub, lalu pandangannya mengarah ke Jungkook yang tengah mengamati kejadian di sekitarnya. Connor mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuh seorang Android mirip Jungkook yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan, namun ia enggan bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia sebenarnya telah menyaksikan semuanya lewat kamera pengawas saat ia berjuang mencari cara mengaktifkan para Android itu. Ia tahu betul tentang apa yang telah terjadi dan memilih tinggal di ruangannya sampai kondisi kembali terkendali. Connor tahu kalau Jungkook bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.  
Kini ruangan itu menjadi lebih ramai, dan Jungkook menatap Connor yang kini memandangnya “Ayo kita pergi dan membawa mereka” ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Connor yang menunjukkan mereka menuju jalan keluar darurat, sebuah lift lainnya yang terletak di ujung ruangan yang luas.  
“Tunggu, Jungkook! Kau mau kemana setelah ini?” Tanya Serene kebingungan karena ribuan Android dibelakangnya mulai berjalan serentak mengikuti mereka bertiga.  
Jungkook berhenti berjalan, lalu menarik tangan Serene menaiki lift. “Aku ingin kau pulang kerumahmu dan menungguku disana sampai aku dan Connor berhasil membawa para Android ini ke pusat kepada Markus. Kau mengerti?” ucap Jungkook, meminta Serene menunggunya di rumah. Serene menggeleng dengan keras kepala, “Aku tidak mau, Jungkook. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi” Ucapnya bersikeras.  
Connor menatap Serene, lalu mengusulkan “Kau bisa tetap tinggal, tapi kau tidak bisa ikut kami berjalan bersama ribuan Android ini. Kau bisa menunggu kami di tempat Markus berada, tujuan kami berikutnya”.  
Serene menoleh kearah Connor, lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu “Kau benar, aku bisa meminta Sean dan Felix mengantarku kesana. Akan kutunggu kalian semua” ucapnya dengan antusias. “Kalian berdua, berhati-hatilah” Ucap Serene lagi sambil menepuk bahu Connor yang tersenyum simpul. Serene menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook, lalu memeluk Jungkook sekali lagi sebelum berpisah.  
Dan beberapa saat kemudian Serene berjalan cepat keluar melalui pintu utama, melewati beberapa pasukan penjaga yang terlihat kebingungan karena Serene yang harusnya dikunci dan dibawa ke ayahnya tiba-tiba terlihat berlari melewati mereka. Serene mengetuk jendela kaca mobil Range Rover putih milik Felix yang terparkir, lalu suara kunci pintu dibuka dan Serene pun melompat masuk kedalamnya. Mobil itu kemudian melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat itu.  
***  
Jimin.  
Salju deras turun mengguyur tubuhku yang sedang duduk diatas kotak kayu, angin kencang mengibarkan bendera Jericho yang terpasang di sekitar kami. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lingkungan disekitarku, beberapa dari para Deviant yang tersisa berkeliaran di sekitar kami. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan membawa tubuh teman mereka yang kini sudah tak bergerak karena tertembak pasukan tentara beberapa saat sebelum kami sampai. Aku menunduk, melirik sebuah lubang peluru yang menganga di perutku. Aku beruntung karena peluru tidak mengenai salah satu biokomponen vital, namun hidupku bisa saja berakhir kapan saja setelah ini.   
Beberapa waktu lalu, aku dan para Deviant lain berjalan bersama menuju barak yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan para Android. Tak peduli kalau kami semua tidak membawa sejata apapun, para tentara itu menembak kami membabi buta. Menyebabkan beberapa diantara kami tumbang dan beberapa diantara kami terluka termasuk aku. Markus yang berdiri paling depan juga tertembak beberapa peluru, namun kakinya masih gagah berdiri. “Kalian akan menembak para protestan yang tidak memiliki senjata?!” Tanya Markus keras-keras kepada komandan pasukan yang memberi isyarat tembakan, melirik para jurnalis yang berkumpul dibalik pagar pembatas yang sedang menulis berita.  
Trik Markus berhasil, lalu komandan itu memberi isyarat untuk menahan tembakan. Kami beruntung para jurnalis berkumpul disana, dan helikopter yang terbang diatas kami menyiarkan berita langsung tentang kami yang sedang berjuang meraih kebebasan. Setelah itu, Markus meminta kami untuk mendirikan barikade memakai barang-barang yang ada di sekitar kami. Karena itu, aku membantu mereka untuk mendorong mobil yang terparkir didekat kami, mengangkat kursi-kursi dan menyalakan api untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang akan merusak kinerja tubuh kami.  
Aku melirik North yang duduk di sampingku, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir karena kini Markus tengah keluar dari barikade untuk bicara dengan salah satu polisi didepan kami. North tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, dan aku menyadari bahwa Markus telah kembali kedalam barikade “Apa yang terjadi Markus? Apa yang dia bilang?” Tanya North pada Markus yang kembali dengan raut wajah keras. Markus tidak menjawab, langkahnya cepat menuju sebuah kotak kayu dan ia pun berdiri diatasnya. Para Deviant lain berkumpul di sekitar Markus, menunggunya untuk buka mulut.  
“Para manusia akan segera meluncurkan serangan” Kata-kata pertama yang muncul dari mulut Markus membuatku menggigit bibir. Kami semua menatap Markus tanpa bersuara, “Dan kita akan tunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa kita tidaklah takut!” Ucap Markus lagi, matanya menatap setiap Deviant yang berdiri disekitarnya. Aku menunduk, Saat ini datang juga pada akhirnya pikirku pahit.  
“Jika kita harus mati sekarang, maka kita akan mati dalam keadaan bebas!” Lanjut Markus sambil melempar senyum kecil. Aku menengadah, Apakah Jungkook dan Connor berhasil? Kapan mereka akan sampai disini?  
Tepat setelah Markus selesai bicara, tiba-tiba sebuah granat tangan jatuh di dekat kami. Dan ledakan pun menghantam tubuh kami, melempar kami dan menghancurkan barikade. Aku terhempas cukup jauh dari tempatku berdiri, lalu aku tergeletak tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat.  
Aku meringis, membuka mataku dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Aku melirik bagian tubuhku, tubuhku tidak terkena kerusakan yang berarti namun beberapa Deviant disekitarku terluka parah. “North?” Aku melihat Markus disampingku yang sudah bangkit dan mencari keberadaan North, dan mataku menangkap bayangan sebuah granat tangan lain yang dilemparkan pasukan itu tepat di depanku. Celaka, pikirku buntu. Markus berlari kencang kearahku yang masih terhuyung, lalu menubruk tubuhku untuk menghindari ledakan di dekat kami.  
Suara ledakan terdengar amat keras, aku bangkit dari atas tanah dan menepuk bahu Markus untuk berterimakasih. Markus segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan para Deviant lain, dan aku pun berlari mengikutinya. Aku menangkap bayangan para tentara yang sudah berlompatan memasuki barikade kami dari sudut mataku, “Markus! Mereka datang!” Teriakku. Markus mengangguk, lalu melompati kotak kayu besar didepannya dan berlindung dari tembakan para tentara yang memburu kami.  
Aku meluncur cepat di tanah, lalu segera berlindung di balik tempat sampah besar sesaat sebelum peluru menghantam tubuhku. Aku melirik seorang Deviant lain yang kakinya tertimpa balok beton karena ledakan granat, lalu tanpa buang-buang waktu aku berlari kearahnya dan mendorong balok itu sekuat tenaga. Aku meraih bahunya dan memapahnya menuju tempat berlindung terdekat, aku melihat Markus menyelamatkan Android lain dengan memakai sebuah tameng dari potongan baja yang terhampar disekitar kami.   
Aku menolehkan kepalaku, lalu berlari cepat untuk mendekati lokasi Markus berada di depan mobil yang terletak di dekat kami. Namun mataku melihat dua orang tentara menaiki atap mobil itu dan mengarahkan senapannya pada Markus yang tak sadar bahaya yang mengintainya dari belakang, “Markus! Di belakangmu!” Teriakku sambil berkelit menghindar dari peluru. Markus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu menarik tubuh tentara itu jatuh dari atap mobil dan membantingnya ke tanah.   
Aku tiba tepat waktu ketika satu tentara lain lompat dari atap mobil dan mengarahkan senjatanya kearahku, dan aku berlari cepat menghindari tembakan. Tanganku merebut senapan tentara itu, memelintir tangannya hingga ia mengaduh. Lalu aku mengarahkan senapanku pada tentara itu yang kini mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerah, lalu aku menarik selongsong peluru senapan itu keluar dan melempar senapan itu kebelakangku.  
Markus berlari menghampiri gerombolan para Deviant yang berkumpul didepan bangkai sebuah bus, dan aku berlari mengikutinya. Aku berhenti tepat disamping Josh yang masih hidup, lalu aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati belasan tentara sedang berjalan cepat kearah kami dengan senapan tertuju pada kami semua. Kami terkepung.  
Kami berdiri diam tanpa suara, angin malam semakin kencang menerpa kami. Aku melirik Markus yang menatap pasukan didepannya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku pada mereka yang tiap saat dapat melepaskan tembakan dan membunuh kami semua. Aku menunduk, Apakah ini akhirnya? Akhir dari perjuangan kami? Pikirku muram. Aku bahkan belum bertemu Serene lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.  
Markus menolehkan kepalanya pada North yang tengah menatapnya lebih dahulu, lalu mereka pun berdiri berhadapan. Aku memandang mereka bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Lalu tangan Markus dan North bertautan, tangan mereka berdua menjadi putih untuk memperlihatkan lapisan kulit asli Androidnya. Lalu Markus mendekatkan wajahnya pada North, dan mereka pun berciuman di depan kami dan para tentara yang menunggu isyarat untuk melepas tembakan. Aku terpana, Apakah selama ini North dan Markus berkencan?  
Sesaat kemudian, tanpa kukira, para tentara didepan kami menurunkan senapannya. Aku memandang mereka dengan amat terkejut, apakah mereka akan berhenti? “Tim Alpha, kita diperintahkan mundur” Ucap salah satu dari mereka memberi isyarat untuk mundur.   
Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, melihat pasukan didepan kami menurunkan senjatanya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami disini. Markus ikut menatap kepergian pasukan didepan kami dengan tatapan tak percaya, ternyata ketika Markus dan North menunjukkan publik bahwa mereka dapat mencintai satu sama lain, mereka membuat publik percaya bahwa kami itu hidup. Karena itu ketika melihat siaran langsung dari helikopter yang terbang rendah di dekat kami saat ini, Presiden Warren meminta para pasukan untuk mundur. Menyadari bahwa tragedi ini sudah berakhir, aku menengadah menatap langit lalu tersenyum lega. Kami sudah menang.  
***  
Reader.  
“Pada dini hari ini, 11 November 2038, ribuan Android memenuhi jalanan kota Detroit. Dari sumber kami, mereka berasal dari gudang markas CyberLife yang dipercaya sudah disusupi oleh para Deviant” Presiden Warren mengucapkan pernyataannya didepan konferensi pers yang digelar dini hari ini didepan ratusan jurnalis. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, “Mengingat jumlah mereka yang luar biasa besar dan resiko jatuhnya korban sipil, saya telah memerintahkan para tentara untuk mundur” Lanjutnya. Seluruh saluran berita menayangkan konferensi pers ini dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tak membuang waktu untuk mendengar pernyataan Presiden Amerika Serikat tentang perang di kota Detroit.  
Presiden Warren melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Evakuasi kota sedang berlangsung saat ini. Dalam beberapa jam mendatang, saya akan bicara dengan para senat untuk menentukan tanggapan kita terhadap situasi yang belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah ini”. “Saya tahu bahwa opini publik telah berubah karena para Deviant itu. Mungkin waktu telah tiba bagi kita untuk mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa Android adalah bentuk baru dari sebuah kehidupan” Ucapnya lagi, mengingat bahwa peristiwa ini telah menggemparkan seluruh isi dunia dan menyebabkan seluruh orang ingin tahu.   
“Satu hal yang pasti : Peristiwa di Detroit ini telah mengubah dunia untuk selamanya. Semoga tuhan memberkatimu, dan semoga tuhan memberkati Amerika Serikat” Ucap Presiden Warren, menutup konferensi persnya.  
Di saat yang sama, dengan diikuti ribuan Android yang berjalan serentak menuju tempat Markus berada, Jungkook dan Connor berjalan memimpin para Android yang memenuhi kota Detroit. Markus bersama para Deviant yang tersisa, termasuk Jimin, North, Josh dan Simon menunggu di depan barak yang kini telah dibuka dan menyelamatkan ratusan Android yang masih hidup dari sana. Markus berjalan ke depan, menyambut Jungkook dan Connor yang telah sampai. Salju deras masih mengguyur kota Detroit, membuat pakaian mereka penuh salju.  
Connor berdiri di hadapan Markus dengan Jungkook di sampingnya, “Kau berhasil, Markus” Ucap Connor sambil tersenyum bangga. Markus menggeleng, lalu berkata “Kita semua berhasil” sambil tersenyum lebar karena telah berhasil memimpin para Deviant meraih kebebasan. “Hari ini adalah hari yang hebat untuk kita semua, para manusia tak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkan suara kita” Ucap Markus lagi, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang tengah menatap Jimin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jimin tersenyum lebar, mendapati bahwa Jungkook telah menepati janjinya untuk kembali hidup-hidup.  
Sebuah mobil putih berhenti didekat mereka, lalu pintunya terbuka dan melompatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini berdiri disamping mobil itu dan menatap mereka. Jimin dan Jungkook yang sadar bahwa itu adalah Serene yang telah sampai terlihat amat senang, terutama Jimin yang raut wajahnya berubah cerah. Serene menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang teramat bahagia, matanya berkaca-kaca. Setelah itu, Jungkook dan Connor berjalan ke samping Markus yang kini memandang ribuan Android dihadapannya.   
Markus pun menjadi pemimpin baru mereka, “Kita telah bebas” ucap North sambil berjalan menuju sisi Markus. “Mereka ingin kau bicara pada mereka, Markus” ucap North lagi, dengan tangan yang bertautan dengan Markus. Markus mengangguk pelan, lalu mencium North lagi disaksikan seluruh orang disana.   
***  
Serene.  
Aku memeluk Jimin erat-erat, Jimin balas memelukku dan mengangkat tubuhku ke udara “Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sweetheart. Kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu” ucap Jimin sambil memutar tubuhku yang kini tergelak. “Aku tahu, Jimin. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu” Ucapku sambil melepas pelukan Jimin yang kini menyisir rambut yang jatuh di keningku dan mengecup dahiku dengan rasa sayang. Aku tertawa bahagia, lalu memeluk Jimin lagi.  
Jimin melepas pelukannya, dan kini aku sadar bahwa Jimin tidak dalam kondisi yang terbaik “Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jimin? Kau terluka” Ucapku khawatir sambil meraba perut Jimin yang berlumuran darah biru. Jimin menggeleng, menenangkanku “Peluru tidak mengenai biokomponenku, sedikit perbaikan dan aku akan sehat seperti sedia kala” Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya seolah menghilang. Kebiasaannya yang membuat dirinya terlihat amat manis, “Akan kuantar kau nanti” Ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatap Jungkook yang berdiri di belakangku sedari tadi.  
Aku menatap mata Jungkook yang bersinar di bawah lampu jalan yang temaram, ia menatapku dengan raut wajah hangat seperti yang pernah kulihat dahulu. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang menari diterpa angin, “Aku menepati janjiku, bukan” Ucap Jungkook pada Jimin dibelakangku. Jimin mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum, “Kau kembali, Jungkook” Ucapnya sambil berjalan melewatiku dan memeluk Jungkook erat. Aku menaruh tanganku di depan dadaku melihat momen sebahagia ini, akhirnya kami kembali bersama seperti dahulu. “Markus meminta kita untuk naik keatas kontainer bersamanya, ia hendak memberi pidato” Ucap Jimin ketika ia melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook.  
Mereka menolehkan kepalanya padaku, lalu Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya padaku “Ayo ikut kami” Ucapnya mengajakku untuk ikut. Aku mengamati para Deviant di sekitarku yang menatapku penasaran, “Ah, sebaiknya kalian saja. Aku kan bukan Deviant” Ucapku sungkan, menolah ajakan Jungkook. Namun Jungkook serta-merta menarik tanganku dan membungkus tanganku dengan tangannya yang kuat, “Ayo ikut” Ucapnya lagi sambil menarikku berjalan menuju kontainer besar didekat kami, tempat Markus dan rekan-rekannya berdiri. Jimin mulai memanjat kontainer itu dan berdiri diatasnya, lalu berbalik kearahku.  
“Aku tidak mau naik, aku kan manusia” Ujarku lagi, karena aku merasa bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang turut berperan dalam perang ini. Lagipula aku kan bukan Android- “Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang langsung membantu kami memenangkan perang ini, jadi ayo naik” Tiba-tiba Markus menghampiri tempatku, lalu berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.  
Aku tertegun, lalu menatap tangan Markus diatasku. Aku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangan Markus yang membantuku naik keatas kontainer. Jungkook menyusulku di belakangku, lalu berdiri tepat di sampingku. Aku menatap para Android di depan kami, jumlahnya sangat banyak dan mereka semua memusatkan perhatiannya pada kami yang berada diatas kontainer. Jungkook menatapku, jemari tangannya bertautan dengan jariku.  
Maka Markus memulai pidatonya, “Hari ini, para Android akhirnya berbahagia setelah malam yang panjang”. Aku melirik North, Josh, Simon, Jimin dan Connor yang juga berdiri dibelakang Markus “Sejak hari pertama kehadiran kita, kita menyimpan rasa sakit untuk kita sendiri. Kita menderita dalam diam” Lanjut Markus. Markus berjalan kedepan, tatapannya menyapu seluruh Android yang berdiri didepan kami “Namun waktunya telah tiba bagi kita untuk mengangkat kepala kita, dan memberitahu para manusia tentang siapakah diri kita. Bahwa kita juga hidup seperti mereka, dan bahwa kita adalah suatu bangsa!” Lanjut Markus dengan suara lantang. Suaranya membelah hujan salju, “Dan inilah saatnya untuk kita melupakan rasa pahit dan membalut luka kita, ketika kita memaafkan musuh kita” Ucap Markus lagi, kali ini dengan senyum bangga yang menghiasi wajahnya.  
“Para manusia adalah pencipta kita, juga adalah penindas kita, dan nanti… Kita harus menjadikan mereka rekan atau teman kita” Lanjut Markus, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan Jungkook sambil melempar senyum penuh arti. “Bahkan suatu hari nanti menjadikan mereka cinta sejati kita” Ucap Markus, membuat aku tersenyum malu.   
Jungkook memperhatikanku yang tersipu sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu ia mengangkat tanganku yang digenggamnya dan mencium punggung tanganku singkat. Aku menatap Jungkook dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, “Namun waktu untuk amarah telah selesai, sekarang waktunya kita membangun masa depan bersama berdasarkan toleransi dan rasa hormat” Lanjut Markus sambil menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke depan, menghadap ribuan Android yang mendengar pidatonya dengan seksama.  
Aku menatap ribuan Android didepanku, berbahagialah kalian.. Kalian telah bebas ucapku dalam hati. Markus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, lalu berteriak “KITA HIDUP, DAN KINI KITA TELAH BEBAS!” sekencang mungkin. Lalu teriakan dan sorakan Android lain bergema disekitar kami, membuat bulu kudukku merinding karena pemandangan hebat didepanku.   
Jimin didekatku tersenyum amat lebar, raut wajah paling bahagia yang pernah kulihat darinya. Akhirnya Jimin mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia dambakan sejak dahulu, kebebasan.   
Aku mengusap air mata yang muncul di sudut mataku karena terharu, sebelum jari Jungkook mengusap pipiku “Kita berhasil, Serene” Bisiknya sambil mengelus pipiku lembut dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Aku menatap manik mata cokelatnya yang bening, lalu mengangguk. “Kau berhasil, Jungkook” Balasku sambil menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat, dan ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.  
Ketika aku sudah berpamitan dengan Markus, yang memelukku berterimakasih, ia memintaku untuk datang padanya jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu karena ia merasa berhutang budi. “Kalau kau butuh apapun, mintalah Jungkook untuk menghubungiku. Aku akan datang” ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku mengangguk “Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Leader” Ucapku pada Markus yang tersenyum lebar.   
Aku pun pergi dari hadapan Markus, menyusul Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang berbincang bersama Connor “Aku harus pergi, masih ada satu urusan yang belum selesai untukku” Ucap Connor, memperhatikanku saat aku bergabung dalam percakapan. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu memeluk Connor untuk berpamitan. Jimin juga memeluk Connor, mengikuti Jungkook.  
“Jadi… Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?” Tanyaku pada Jimin yang berjalan disampingku setelah para Android bubar menuju tujuannya masing-masing. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba berpikir “Aku belum tahu pasti, namun aku akan mencoba untuk berlatih menyanyi” Ucapnya sedikit malu.   
Aku terpana, “Menyanyi? Kau suka bernyanyi, Jimin?” Tanyaku antusias. Jimin mengangguk kecil, “Tapi pertama-tama aku harus mencari tempat tinggal, aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah Zlatko yang terkutuk” ucapnya. Aku menepuk bahunya, “Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku selama yang kau mau, Jimin” tawarku. Aku akan sangat senang jika Jimin tinggal bersamaku, “Bolehkah aku-?” Tanyanya takut-takut.   
Aku tertawa lebar, “Aku menganggapmu sebagai kakak laki-lakiku sendiri, Jimin. Tentu saja aku bersedia” Ucapku pada Jimin yang kini meraih kepalaku dan memelukku erat-erat sekali lagi.  
“Terimakasih banyak, Serene. Kehadiranmu dalam hidupku adalah sebuah keajaiban” Bisiknya sambil menciumi kepalaku bertubi-tubi, membuat aku tertawa lebar. Aku melepas pelukan jimin sambil terus tertawa, “Hati-hati Jimin, ada seseorang yang tak setuju dengan tindakanmu” Ucapku sambil melirik kearah Jungkook yang berjalan disampingku, raut wajahnya terlihat tak puas. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jungkook, maka Jimin mulai menggoda Jungkook habis-habisan. “Aku tidak apa-apa!” Sanggah Jungkook sambil memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Jimin semakin semangat menggoda Jungkook.  
Kami bertiga telah sampai di depan mobil Felix yang terparkir, lalu pintu mobilnya terbuka dan Sean serta Felix berjalan keluar menyambut kami. “Jungkook, Jimin, mereka adalah asisten kepercayaan ayahku. Sean dan Felix, ini adalah Jungkook dan Jimin. Kalian sudah tahu dari ceritaku” Ucapku, memperkenalkan Jungkook dan Jimin.   
Sean mengusap kacamatanya yang berembun, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook “Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Jungkook dan Jimin” Ucap Sean sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah mereka berkenalan, Felix mempersilakan kami bertiga untuk masuk kedalam mobil.  
Kami pun bergegas pulang kerumahku.  
***  
“Akan kutunjukkan ruangan kau beristirahat, ikuti aku Jimin” Ucap Sean sambil berjalan melewati ruang tamu rumahku. Jimin melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan Jungkook, “Selamat beristirahat, Jungkook dan Serene!” Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan.   
Aku balas melambaikan tanganku, lalu menoleh kearah Felix yang baru datang setelah menaruh mobilnya di garasi “Beristirahatlah disini, Felix. Ajak Sean juga bersamamu, kalian telah menunggu kami sejak lama” Felix menguap lebar, lalu melepas topinya dan mengangguk. “Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang keluarga saja, Sean akan kuberitahu” Ucapnya singkat sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Lalu Felix pamit untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga, menyisakanku dan Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu utama.  
Aku menoleh kearah Jungkook, Jungkook balas menatapku “Kau ingin ikut aku ke kamarku?” Tanyaku sambil mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkahku dalam diam. Aku berjalan melewati lorong yang remang, tangan Jungkook merangkul bahuku saat kami berjalan bersama “Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini, Serene?” Tanya Jungkook ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku lalu berjalan masuk. Aku berpikir sejenak, “Aku akan kembali ke akademi kepolisianku, karena liburanku hampir usai” Ucapku sambil berjalan menuju lemariku dan melepas jaketku. Jungkook menutup pintu kamarku, lalu berjalan mengikutiku.  
“Kalau kau, Jungkook? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?” Tanyaku, membalikkan tubuhku kearah Jungkook yang mulai melepas jas hitamnya yang basah karena butiran salju. Jungkook terdiam, berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku “Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau lulus dari akademi kepolisian, dan menjadi asisten kepolisian untukmu. Kembali ke tugas awal” Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang kini menaruh jasnya di atas kursi kamarku.   
Jantungku berdegup kencang saat menatap wajah Jungkook yang memandangku penuh rasa ingin tahu, tangannya melepas sabuk yang melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. Aku baru sadar betapa tampannya Jungkook dengan penampilan barunya, “Apa kau sadar bahwa kau teramat tampan, Jungkook?” Tanyaku sambil menyisir rambut yang jatuh di pipinya.   
Jungkook menggeleng pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. “Kau sendiri, apa kau sadar betapa cantiknya dirimu, Serene?” Tanyanya dengan nada yang belum pernah kudengar, ia terdengar amat seduktif dan ia berhasil membuatku salah tingkah. “A-Aku sadar kok” ucapku gugup, menatap mata Jungkook yang menatapku tanpa berkedip. Jungkook menyeringai, lalu berkata pendek “Baguslah” sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku mendekatinya.  
Aku terkesiap, apakah Jungkook baru saja bersikap lebih berani?   
Aku tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke leher Jungkook “Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook” Bisikku, mengulang perkataanku saat aku bertemu dengannya di gudang penyimpanan CyberLife. Jungkook mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat amat bahagia “Aku juga mencintaimu, Serene. Aku sangat mencintaimu” kata-kata ajaib itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook, dan aku sadar bahwa Jungkook di depanku telah berubah menjadi seorang pria sejati.   
Aku tertawa kecil, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku. Diiringi dengan suara hujan salju yang berjatuhan diluar, dan suara degup jantungku yang berdebar kencang, aku pun mendekatkan wajahku pada Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya lagi untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menjadi Deviant.  
Sepertinya ceritaku telah berakhir bahagia.


End file.
